


Beyond a Reasonable Doubt

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addiction, Family Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Smut, Work In Progress, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: TJ Hammond is Washington's resident screw up and when he finds himself on the side of the road with nowhere to go, he calls the one man he knows had to help him; his family's lawyer, Andy Barber.
Relationships: TJ Hammond / Andy Barber
Comments: 80
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Andy pulls his Audi up to the curb, he flicks on the hazard lights because he’s pretty sure this is a no-parking zone, though it’s highly unlikely any by-laws will be enforced this late on a Friday night.

It’s not the first time his client’s son has texted him with a brief yet worrisome _SOS,_ but this time when Andy had snuck into the restaurant lobby to call TJ Hammond back; all he’d gotten was his voicemail.

It was another 15 minutes, before TJ had texted him an address with absolutely no explanation.

Not wanting to fuck up his firm’s biggest account, Andy had rambled off some excuse about a family emergency and passed the waiter his corporate credit card to cover the bill before he dashed out of the restaurant heading to Dupont Circle.

“Your dad isn’t my only client; you can’t just expect me to drop everything and come running whenever you want,” Andy scolds the thirty-year-old sitting on the curb outside some random residential apartment complex. He’d been riling himself up for most of the drive, so it wasn’t a complete shock that as soon as he lays eyes on TJ Hammond, all of his irritation bubbles out of him. “I had to buy some very important potential clients some very expensive champagne.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” TJ mutters, stating the obvious, though his eyes never leave the ground.

_Yeah I am._ Andy thinks, letting out a heavy exhale as he runs a hand through his hair; a nervous habit he’s had for as long as he can remember. But the real question that he’d be trying to answer for months is, _Why?_

Moving around the front of the car, he makes his way over to where TJ is sitting on the ground.

“What happened to your shoes?” Andy asks, noting TJ’s bare feet. The guy looks absolutely helpless and if Andy didn’t know better he’d feel sorry for him.

But the reality is that TJ is a master at getting himself into trouble. And unfortunately for Andy, he’s learned that what TJ doesn’t know, is how to get out of it.

TJ ignores the question and Andy lets out a sigh. One of those exasperated ones that parents give their children when they’ve already tried every trick in the book, and now they’re not sure what else to do. Lamely, he offers TJ his hand, figuring the very least he can do is help the guy get back home to the penthouse he shares with his family and then Andy can go back to his own condo and reconsider all the life choices that have brought him to this moment over a glass of whiskey.

“Don’t,” TJ protests, ignoring Andy’s help as he pushes to his feet. Though once he’s upright, his glassy eyes pinch tight like he’s in pain.

Andy’s outstretched arm falls awkwardly to his side, annoyed with himself when he feels a sting of rejection. “Don’t what, TJ?”

“Don’t give me that look. The judgement. _The pity_.” TJ bites out the words like it’s hurting him just to say them. “I get enough of that from my family. I don’t need that from you, too.”

TJ pushes past Andy while he stands next to the curb wondering what the fuck he’s doing. In fact, he feels pretty fucking stupid for someone with as many degree as he has hanging in his corner office downtown. 

Deciding to ignore the outburst, Andy gets back in the car. He figures the sooner he gets TJ home safely, the sooner he can have that drink. And man, does he need it.

“Where to?” he asks TJ, keeping his eyes on the road as they head back towards the Barrish-Hammond residence on Capitol Hill.

“Georgetown?” TJ asks, looking over at Andy for the first time since he got in the car.

Andy looks back at him, surprised by the request. “Who do you know that lives in Georgetown?”

“You.” TJ states with a flirty smile, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Oh no, Hammond.” Andy protests, his grip tight on the steering wheel. “I meant home or to your brother’s.”

“Come on, Andy,” TJ pleads, his voice rising along with his desperation. “I can’t go home.”

“Why not,” Andy challenges, even though he already knows the answer. The red rings around TJ’s glassy eyes already having given him away the moment Andy laid eyes on him. But he wants to hear TJ admit it anyway.

TJ lets out a grunt of frustration, the sound full of pain and annoyance that Andy won’t just give him what he wants. “Because I’m _fucking high!_ Is that you wanted to hear me say, Barber?”

Andy is about to reply, but it seems as though TJ suddenly has a lot more he wants to say.

“I can’t fucking go home, because if my parents or my dearest brother find out that I spent the my evening snorting blow and going down on a married sentator; I’ll be shipped off to fucking rehab before the sun is up.”

His heart hurts, at how broken TJ is. Andy has been around long enough to know that as much as TJ Hammond is his own worst enemy, he’s not solely responsible for his actions. Andy's seen first hand just how cruel and merciless the tabloids and even the highbrow political outlets have been to TJ throughout his various missteps. 

He doesn’t say a word. He just turns the car around heading towards Georgetown. And when he shifts the Audi into park, Andy turns to his right and says, “This is the last time, TJ.”

***

Andy rolls over, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He reaches for his phone to check the time. 

_4 am._

He scrubs a palm down his face and along his beard until it settles on his bare chest. He has tried a plethora of different remedies to try and stop the dreams from coming but so far, nothing has worked. It isn't so much the dream itself that bothers Andy the most, it's more the accompanying fear that one day, he’ll actually go through with it.

It isn't always the same. Sometimes it takes place in his office; other times, it's in the bathroom of a nightclub. But what is always the same is the way TJ Hammond’s bright blue eyes look up at him through heavy lashes as he sucks Andy off.

“Fuck,” Andy mutters to himself. But before he can do his usual routine of tumbling down the spiral of shame where despite how hard he tries not to, he inevitably ends up in the shower jerking one out; the sound of a piano playing catches his attention. 

With the soft melody serving as a stark reminder, Andy rolls out of bed to go check on his houseguest.

***

TJ is consumed with the music, his fingers dancing effortlessly over the keys of the baby grand. 

Not wanting to startle TJ, Andy waits until the music stops, though if he were being honest, he’d admit that for his own selfish reasons, he wants to commit this to memory.

“You’re really good,” he comments when TJ finally opens his eyes. The moonlight sparkles in the man’s boyish features at Andy’s compliments. He swears he even sees a hint of a blush on TJ’s cheeks.

“Thanks, I know,” TJ says, but it doesn’t come off as condescending, more like it’s just a part of growing up in the public eye. A known fact that has been listed in too many magazine features or recounted time and time again at political fundraising dinner parties. “I didn’t know you played. Though, I guess there’s a lot of things I don’t know about you. Unlike you, who knows everything about each and every one of _my_ fuck ups.”

Andy hears the accusation in TJ’s words but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. So instead he says, “Actually, I don’t play. The piano came with the condo.”

TJ lets out a soft laugh at the admission, giving Andy the briefest of glimpses into who TJ is underneath his battered and hardened exterior. The man Andy finds himself desperately wanting to help.

“I should’ve guessed,” TJ smiles. “You don’t exactly scream _‘creative type’_.”

“I think that was an insult,” Andy replies with a grin of his own. “But it’s way too early for me to get mad about it.”

“Sit with me?” TJ asks, the hopeful expression on his face tugs on Andy’s heartstrings. He blames the early hour and lack of sleep on his questionable judgement.

He nods, making his way around the piano and takes a seat next to TJ on the bench. TJ scoots closer, their legs nearly touching. Not that Andy really minds, because now he can see for himself how TJ’s eyes are much clearer, that the haze from whatever drugs he’d been on, has dissipated. 

He also notices how good TJ looks in his Columbia Law School t-shirt that he’d lent him and to add insult to injury, TJ’s hands begin to move. A beautiful soft melody emanating from the piano. Andy’s helpless; his eyes fixated on the man next to him. So close that he sees the faint marks on TJ’s cheek from where his face squished against the pillow while he’d slept on Andy’s couch. 

He doesn’t like the way his heart lurches; the way he feels protective over a man, eight years his junior, whom he has absolutely no claim to. Add in the fact that the Hammond family is his most prominent client, it’s a literal recipe for disaster. 

“That was beautiful,” Andy offers instead, silencing all of the critical voices in the back of his mind.

TJ smiles and if Andy’s being honest, it’s even more beautiful than the music. 

“Debussy’s Clair de Lune; for some reason it always relaxes me.” TJ is so close to him now that if Andy were to turn his head, their lips would touch.

And if Andy were a smarter man, he wouldn’t wish for that to happen. 

“It’s also Nana’s favourite.”

Andy’s smile widens at the mention of the spunky Barrish family matriarch. “You’re lucky you know, to have a family that loves you so much.”

He means it, he truly does. But when he turns his head to see the sudden furrow in TJ’s expression, Andy realizes that it was the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah, I can see why you’d think that.”

Andy wants to ask him to explain, but the words tangle on his tongue. And by the time he untangles them, TJ’s thigh is no longer pressed against his. Instead, he’s doing up his black skinny jeans and shrugging on his leather jacket.

“Thanks for the ride, Barber. I owe you one.”

With not even a backward glance, TJ Hammond walks out the door. 

And as the quiet begins to fill his Georgetown condo, sitting alone on the piano bench, Andy doesn’t expect it to feel just quite so loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all support for this story! All it took was a little bit of peer pressure and now we have a second chapter!

Nana is lounging on the sofa sipping her third drink. TJ has been her designated bartender for most of his formative years and she swears that no one makes a better rum and coke than he does. As much as he appreciates the accolades, he knows it’s because he’s heavy with the rum and very light on the soda. 

TJ’s also glad he’s got a drink of his own, certain by the end of the night he’ll have poured quite a few refills if both he and Nana want to make it through another family dinner. 

Not that he wants to complain. Being a Hammond has afforded TJ a more than comfortable life, in terms of wealth, privilege and opportunity. He just wishes the outside world could better understand is how suffocating it all feels. 

“Better be careful, keep thinking too hard and your face might just get stuck like that,” Nana muses from the other end of the sofa.

TJ’s lips shift into a smile, not a wholehearted one but the placating grin that usually halts any further questions.

“Something you want to share with the class?” Nana asks anyway. She’s a firecracker who is hardly deterred by TJ’s lack of response.

He’s scared that if he does start talking, he might not be able to stop. 

So it’s better that TJ just keeps nursing his cocktail until someone else in his family starts ranting about some sort of political issue and he can fade into the background, like he always has.

“Think you two can manage to make your way to the table? Or shall I get Douglas to assist you?” his mother calls into the living room. 

“Don’t think we can’t hear the judgement in your tone,” Nana scolds, defending her partner-in-crime.

TJ helps Nana up from her perch on the sofa, but he knows she doesn’t need it. The woman could down a bottle of anything and walk a red carpet with grace.

Downing the last of his drink, he takes a seat across the table from his twin brother, Douglas, and Dougie’s beautiful new fiancée, Anne. He tries not to be jealous of the hearts in their eyes, but he’d be lying if he said it doesn’t sting.

Anne’s a nice, normal girl and TJ feels sorry for her. He notices the way she smooths her dress and only speaks when spoken to; and how the diamond on her left hand sparkles from the candlelight. Anne’s trying to be a perfect version of herself that she believes will earn her the Hammond seal of approval. Sometimes he feels like he should just tell her that it doesn’t exist; that he’d been trying for over 30 years and he still hasn’t figured out a way into his family’s good graces, earning his place as a Hammond.

Instead, TJ pours himself a glass of wine; the amount way beyond what is considered socially acceptable. 

Everyone’s seated around the table, uncharacteristically quiet through most of the salad course, and TJ is a little relieved. He’ll happily take any silence over the Hammond inquisition any day.

It doesn't last long, his dad and brother chat about polling numbers which doesn’t interest TJ in the slightest. His ears perk up when Anne and Nana start talking about potential wedding venues but he’s quickly distracted by a mouthful Chateaubriand with a luscious bérnaise. 

“So as you all know, we’ve got the fundraising event coming up next week and I was thinking that it would be a great place for Douglas and Anne to formally announce their engagement. There will be members of the press and I think it’ll help people to see our family all together. What do you think?” Elaine announces, commanding everyone’s attention with ease.

TJ knows that while his mom’s words might sound suggestive, it’s merely a politely disguised order. So he simply nods and goes back to cutting his filet.

“Thomas, do you have anyone special you’d like to accompany you? It would be nice for you to have a date.”

“I agree with your Mama,” TJ’s dad bellows from the other end of the expansive dining table. “‘Bout time you stopped sleeping around and settled down. Only trouble can come from that.”

TJ tries to swallow while reaching for his wine glass. The rich cabernet does little to soothe the burn of hypocritical accusations rising in his throat, so he settles for a brisk head shake.

“So no one special then?” His mother asks, the hopeful look in her eye fading fast.

He hates to disappoint her, knowing it would be another notch on a very long list. So instead of ruining another Hammond family dinner he decides to play it safe.

“Uh, nope. No date for me. Wouldn’t want to steal Dougie’s thunder,” he laughs, giving his signature smirk. 

Dougie gives him one of his reassuring and warm smiles that always help TJ feel like he’s a little less alone. “Appreciate it, Teej.” 

TJ dares a glance down to the other end of the table, trying to see if his dad is appeased. Though the way Bud Hammond’s dubious gaze pins him in place as he raises his whiskey neat, leaves TJ feeling very exposed. 

“I want to propose a toast to Dougie and Anne. I’m so proud and delighted for the both of you. Thanks to you two kids, I have great hope for the next generation of Hammonds.”

“Eloquent as always Bud,” Nana mutters before she takes a drink.

TJ keeps his mouth shut and raises his wine glass toasting the newly engaged couple. He even schools his features into a tight smile because he really is happy for his brother. And if TJ was a smarter man, he’d stop torturing himself with the impossible standards Dougie had unknowingly set for him. But he doesn’t, because it’s the disappointment and self-loathing that remind him that he’s still alive.

***

Andy’s shrugging on his suit jacket when the phone on his desk rings with a call from his assistant.

“I’ve got a client here to see you, Mr. Barber,” Denise says, her tone much more formal than normal which tells him that whoever it is, is waiting at her desk rather than in the lobby.

He lifts his cuff to check the time, he’s got lunch with a client in a half hour that he really can’t be late for. “Who is it?”

“President Hammond.”

“Ah shit,” Andy curses. “I’ll be right out.”

Andy briskly makes his way down the hall, with barely enough time to think about that he could’ve been easily overheard.

“Mr. President, how great to see you,” Andy exclaims, extending a hand to the portly man waiting at Denise’s desk, noting the envelope in the man’s other hand. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Barber,” Bud replies. “I’m sorry for dropping by unannounced but I'm afraid I have a pressing matter to attend to. And with Paul on vacation, you were the next best thing.”

“No problem at all, Mr. President. Let’s get settled in my office and we can take a look.”

“Call me Bud,” the former president tells him and Andy suddenly feels a little out of his depth.

He’s been working for the Hammond family for a little over five years but most of the work he does is behind the scenes, even as a senior partner, he’d only ever made pleasantries with the Hammond patriarch. 

Andy leads Bud to his office, and while by most lawyers’ standards his desk is incredibly organized, he’s wishing he’d had at least a little notice to tidy up. 

“So what can I do for you, Bud?” he asks, closing the door before taking a seat behind his desk. 

Andy’s corner office has a streamline decor, much like his condo. It isn’t surprising since he’d asked the interior decorator if she could do his home right after he’d moved in, knowing he had absolutely no talent for it. 

Bud tosses a large envelope on Andy’s glass top desk. “There’s no point beating around the bush. I’m here to talk about Thomas.”

Andy’s pretty sure the way his eyes widen surprise would be comical if his chest wasn’t suddenly so tight that he was struggling to breathe. The envelope on his desk stares back at him, like a bomb he’s expected to disarm. The lawyer in him knows that he didn’t technically break any rules by helping TJ, but he also knows just how easily someone like Bud Hammond could grab him by the balls and ruin both his personal and professional lives if he wanted to.

Andy does his best to remain calm, hiding his internal panic attack while he waits for the former leader of the free world to elaborate; because he hadn’t earned a reputation as one of Washington’s best lawyers by showing his cards.

“I’m afraid TJ has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle,” Bud laments, punctuating his distress with a heavy sigh.

“How so?” Andy asks, reaching into the envelope to retrieve its contents. Any subsequent questions die on his tongue when he sees for himself what’s got Bud Hammond all wound up.

“I see,” he says taking in the photos in his hand. 

“Worrisome, ain’t it?” Bud comments, noting how Andy’s brow furrows tightly. “I know my son doesn’t exactly have a glowing track record in decision-making but fucking around with a married Congressman really takes the cake, even for him.”

Andy’s eyes rake over the photo in his hand. TJ and a clean cut blonde Republican making out the foyer of an apartment complex; clearly taken with a long-range lens. 

“Congressman Reeves?” Andy asks, though he doesn’t need the confirmation having met the man at a couple cocktail parties. 

Bud Hammond nods and Andy flips to the next photo. His stomach churning at the image of TJ stripped of his shirt and his hand shoved down the front of the Congressman’s dress pants, their mouths sealed together.

“The bastards are going to ruin him, toss him to the vulturous wolves of right-winged America all in an attempt to derail Elaine’s bid for the White House.”

Andy finally pulls his eyes away, looking up to find a vulnerability on the former President’s face that to be honest, he wasn’t sure the man was even capable of. 

“Now I know I’ve had my fair share of indiscretions, Mr. Barber. But I won’t let them ruin my family and I need your help to stop it.”

***

Munching on the pack of trail mix Denise had tossed on his desk on her way out the door, Andy is drafting a cease and desist letter. Normally, he would assign the task to someone well below his pay grade because he has people for that. But the reality is that this case requires immense discretion to keep anything from leaking to the press.

The protective feeling that swells in his chest at the thought of TJ Hammond isn’t new. It’s the same impulse that had him driving across town to rescue him weeks ago. TJ had said something about sucking off a senator while in the passenger seat of Andy’s Audi, but there was something about having the photographic proof sitting on his desk that makes Andy feel nauseous.

Sure TJ’s reputation is problematic at best but Andy has to agree with Bud Hammond on this one. With his mother about to head out on the campaign trail, a scandal like this would decimate any advantage the former First Lady may have had at winning the primary. TJ is known around the country as a fuck up, but it’s all caused by a life of insufferable scrutiny that not many people can truly understand. 

Andy reaches for the envelope Bud had left on his desk. He hasn’t been able to bring himself to look at the rest of the photographs. He almost laughs at the irony, questioning his own self-preservation when curiosity finally gets the better of him and he starts to flip through them. It feels invasive and wrong and Andy instantly feels bad about it. But he doesn’t stop. 

Instead his fingers trail over TJ’s exposed skin; his dick twitching when he flips to the next; TJ on his knees. 

“Damn it,” Andy mutters to himself, his hands tangling tight in his hair. He’s angry and annoyed; with himself for his body’s physical reaction, but also with TJ for being so goddamn _reckless_.

He may not have spoken a word to TJ since he’d left Andy’s place that night but before he can think better of it, he’s reaching for his phone. 

_**Andy:** Can we meet?_

It’s not long before Andy sees the three little dots appear in the message thread.

_**TJ:** You need your shirt back that badly, Barber? Or you just miss me?_

Andy rolls his eyes, figuring he should’ve expected the sarcastic reply. TJ has been shamelessly flirting with him for years and yet every time Andy finds himself blushing like a schoolgirl.

_**Andy:** Is that a yes?_

_**TJ:** Sure, sweetheart. Just let me know where._

***

He hasn’t even made it inside the bar and already TJ knows this isn’t his usual kind of place. He prefers clubs, places where he can get lost in a sea of people; places where the beat of the bass thumps through his body louder and stronger than his pulse. 

But here there’s none of that, rather a mundane normalcy that perfectly encapsulates Andy Barber. Maybe it’s the quaint simplicity that makes the man so appealing, he’d never really thought much about it, his dick focusing instead on how handsome Andy is.

“What’s good here?” TJ asks, sliding into a booth along the back wall, where he finds Andy already free of his wool pea coat; handing on the coat rack in the corner, of course. TJ takes an extra moment to appreciate how Andy’s dress shirt stretches across his chest. 

Andy has opted for a bottle of Stella Artois so he follows suit. 

“So shall we start with some chit chat? Or do you want to jump right into whatever made you go against your rigid moral compass and ask me to meet you?” TJ appraises the consternated look on Andy’s face as he takes a sip of his beer. “I mean, don’t get me wrong; it was a nice surprise. Just a little unexpected.”

“Your dad stopped by my office this afternoon.” Andy interjects, disregarding TJ’s flirty quips. 

“He did, did he?” TJ replies, amused. “Did he give you the same sanctimonious tirade about sleeping around that he gave me?”

Andy gestures to the envelope on the table and TJ reaches for it.

“Damn, I look good,” TJ comments, as he flips through the compromising photos.

“Jesus, TJ.” Andy grits, his voice low and jaw tight. Though TJ swears the man’s cheeks redden. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” TJ challenges, unappreciative of the judgement in Andy’s words.

“You’re sleeping with a _Republican congressman_.” 

“Republicans are people too, Barber. Don’t have to say it like it’s a dirty word.”

Andy rolls his eyes, clearly unamused with TJ’s impertinence.

“Plus I told you about that,” TJ says defensively.

“I thought you were _joking,”_ Andy mutters. “And now your dad wants me to clean up your mess.”

“Don’t do me any favours, Barber.” 

“Are you still sleeping with him?” Andy asks, and TJ can’t help but remark how possessivethe words sound. 

“Turns out living in a fishbowl isn’t very appealing; let alone for someone who’s still in the closet.” TJ says casually, taking another swig of Stella. “So to answer your question, it’s over. Up and on the next, I guess.”

Andy’s gaze narrows and TJ stares back at him, waiting for him to say whatever it is he has brought him here to say.

“Pardon my french, but as your family’s legal counsel, I strongly advise you to stop shitting where you eat, TJ. You’re only going to make things worse for your mother’s campaign.”

It’s not like he hadn’t heard it all before. In fact, his dad had been much less tactful in expressing his disgust about his son’s behaviour. TJ’s bravado starts to falter and a surge of shame swells in his chest. The way Andy’s voice softens tells him that he’s not doing a very good job at hiding it.

“And as your getaway driver, I suggest you start taking better care of _yourself.”_

Nothing about Andy’s compassion or sincerity is forced, but TJ hasn’t had much experience feeling like people really care. He _knows_ he should have priorities that don’t revolve around his next fix or his next lay but he can never bring himself to actually do it. It’s one of the reasons TJ doesn’t let people get too close. He can take people writing him off when he’s given them every reason to; but what happens when he tries to change and they still think he’s a fuck up?

The almost tender look on Andy Barber’s face almost makes TJ want to do better. To _be_ better. 

And he doesn’t like it.

Suddenly, the instinct to flee is so strong that he stands, thankful he hadn’t bothered to take off his jacket. 

“I’ll take it under advisement,” TJ tells Andy. “Charge my dad for your time, okay?”

He feels a little guilty when Andy’s only answer is a disappointed, _“Yeah sure, TJ.”_

But he quickly washes it away with the last of his beer. 

After all, running away from his problems is TJ’s specialty. 


	3. Chapter 3

It would’ve made for a great TV movie to say that after that night TJ Hammond pulled himself by his bootstraps and changed his tune. But too many years of self-destructive coping strategies makes sure that doesn’t happen. 

That doesn’t mean that Andy Barber’s words don’t linger in the back of his mind every time he snorts a line. TJ finds it almost humorous how much he’s come to think of Andy as the little angel on his shoulder. What’s less amazing though, is how without fail, TJ ignores him. 

It’s not like anybody notices that he’s struggling, not more than usual anyway. He knows his mom cares, Dougie, too; but they’re all out on the campaign trail. Busy pandering to the voters of middle America in bumfuck nowhere, while somehow convincing them that two lifelong politicians could ever relate to their struggles. TJ doesn’t fail to see the hypocrisy, but he’s too tired to care.

Even Nana’s been scarce, she’d headed straight to bed after having opted to get her dirty martini fix with the ladies from her book club tonight.

So TJ finds himself alone in the empty penthouse apartment, the eerie silence only exacerbating his loneliness. He has a contact list full of people he could call, people he can go and get high with, people he can fuck. But he doesn’t and he blames that fucking little Andy Barber angel on his shoulder.

It takes him four tries before he can make himself dial Andy’s number. A problem he never has when he’s fucked up, he realizes. Maybe he should go get a drink, loosen his nerves up a little.

“Hello?” Andy answers, effectively halting TJ’s quest for a nightcap. His voice is rough, much less polished than TJ’s used to, which has him glancing down at the screen on his phone only to realize it’s well after midnight.

“TJ,” Andy prompts, now sounding more alert, maybe even a little worried. “Are you okay?”

“Shit, yeah. I’m fine.” TJ says, feeling bad when he hears the way Andy’s voice sparks with concern. “Were you sleeping?” 

“It’s okay,” Andy reassures, dismissing the question. He doesn’t leave TJ to flounder with what to say next, he just takes control and naturally segues the conversation; which TJ is incredibly grateful for. “What are you up to?”

“Just sitting at home,” TJ answers truthfully. It’s not an impressive response by any means, but he likes that he can be honest with Andy. That he doesn’t feel like he needs to hide behind the prestige of his family’s influence and be _TJ Hammond,_ like he does with everyone else. That with Andy, it’s just enough to be himself. “It’s too quiet around here with everyone gone.”

He hopes Andy can hear what he _doesn’t_ say. That he needs a distraction, that right now he needs a reason not to get high. 

“News said your family’s on their way to Ohio,” Andy remarks, making idle conversation to fill the silence.

“Is it bad that I didn’t know that?” TJ chuckles lightly and winces a little, because really the question is rhetorical. His mother is running for President of the United States and he effectively knows nothing about it.

“Not at all,” Andy tells him anyway, like he knows TJ needs to hear it.

Quiet settles over the line once more and along with it comes the unease. TJ’s less than ten seconds away from hanging up the phone, forgetting this whole stupid idea and calling his dealer.

“TJ? Do you need something or did you just want to… _talk?”_ Andy’s voice asks gently, the last word is spoken almost hesitantly, like he’s afraid of spooking him.

TJ doesn’t expect the prickle of raw emotion that swells in his throat. 

“Yeah.”

His answer is vague at best but Andy Barber doesn’t waver.

“Okay,” Andy says. “I can do that.” 

TJ exhales, trying to relieve the tight feeling in his chest.

“Tell me your favourite movie,” Andy instructs, though it still manages to sound like he genuinely wants to know. “Mine’s _Good Will Hunting.”_

Feeling relieved at the lighthearted shift in conversation that Andy isn’t going to make him talk about anything real, TJ finally lets himself relax.

“Of course it is. Though, I would’ve pegged you as far more pretentious, Barber. A _Citizen Kane_ fanboy. You have a thing for Boston or something?”

“I’m a native New Yorker, TJ. We hate Boston.” Andy explains plainly. “But I do have a _thing_ for Matt Damon. Now, it’s your turn.”

“You expect me to just gloss right over that? That’s probably the most personal thing I know about you,” TJ protests. 

“Do with it what you will, but it’s your turn. That’s how this game goes; I share, then you share.”

“Ugh, fine. My favourite movie’s probably, _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.”_ TJ says, thinking back to all the times he’d watched it as a kid.

“Would explain the rebellious streak,” Andy comments and TJ finds his expression mirroring the smile in Andy’s voice.

“Definitely. Dougie used to get all worked up whenever we’d watch it, you know how he’s always so anxious. Me, I was taking pointers.”

Andy laughs at that and TJ feels a thrill at being the person to elicit that distinct rumble.

“Favourite fruit?” 

“Peaches,” TJ responds without any hesitation this time. “Dad always says North Carolina peaches are the best. It’s no use arguing with him that peaches clearly belong to Georgia, but turns out he’s actually right for once. You?”

“Me?” Andy asks, almost caught off-guard. Like maybe he was too wrapped up in TJ’s childhood memory to pay attention to the game he’d started. “I like strawberries, preferably covered in chocolate.”

TJ’s cheeks flush. He’s curious if Andy is purposefully giving flirty answers or if TJ just really needs to get off. He shoves the thought aside, not wanting to taint the easy flow of the conversation.

They cover their favourite musicians, D.C. landmarks, and pizza joints. TJ’s partial to Chicago-style which Andy vehemently argues doesn’t even qualify as pizza. 

“A proper slice is thin enough to fold in half, so you can eat it while walking down the street,” Andy preaches. “That Chicago shit needs a fucking knife and fork. Therefore, it is not pizza. Case _closed.”_

“It’s nice to see you finally use your lawyer skills on important things, not just bailing me out of my messes,” TJ muses.

Andy’s chuckle turns into a yawn. And when TJ checks the time, he’s surprised to find that they’ve been chatting for over an hour and he hasn’t once thought about snorting a line. Sucking Andy Barber’s dick, is a whole other story, _but hey_ , baby steps.

“I should let you go,” he tells Andy. “You’ve got to go to work and save the world tomorrow. Tell that New York pizza she’s lucky you’re on the case.”

“Haha, thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Andy says before another yawn catches him. He waits a beat before adding, “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” TJ tells him and he thinks for once he actually believes it. “Night, Andy.” 

He wants to add _Thanks for keeping me company,_ but he doesn’t. He hopes Andy hears it anyway.

“Goodnight, TJ.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you went to Columbia?” A saccharine voice asks from the seat next to him.

Jerked out of his daydream, Andy turns to answer his date. “Uh, yeah. Class of ‘08.”

Well _date_ would be a loose term. When Paul, Andy’s firm’s founding partner, had asked him for a favour to fill in for him at Elaine Barrish-Hammond’s campaign fundraiser, he’d had every inclination to turn it down. To make matters worse, when he went against his better judgement and accepted; Paul had asked Andy if he had anyone to bring with him to the event, he’d answered truthfully. 

And that’s how Andy finds himself in the ballroom of the Mayflower Hotel serving as an escort for Paul’s granddaughter. She’s wearing a beautiful emerald dress, with a low cut neckline that Andy suspects is supposed to be for his benefit. And perhaps if he didn’t have a strict policy about mixing his work and personal lives or if his date were a decade older, he’d even let himself enjoy it a little.

“What brought you to D.C.?” She asks, batting her lashes in a way Andy knows is meant to be seductive. 

“Uh well, aside from all the excitement of the political world, I got a job offer at your grandfather’s firm and wasn’t exactly in the position to look a gift horse in the mouth as a new law school grad.” He answers, trying to be kind. 

The blonde, whose name he can’t remember seems nice enough; but Andy is not in the mood to play the role of pretend boyfriend. He wants this night to be over, so he can head home and drown his sorrows with the leftover chinese food in his fridge and an episode of _Suits_. The show is his guilty pleasure. Like how a doctor watches medical dramas just to point out all of the ridiculous inaccuracies. In all of his years as a lawyer, Andy had never had anything even a fraction as dramatic happen to him, until TJ Hammond that is.

As soon as the thought of TJ enters his consciousness, Andy reaches for his whiskey and to his dismay, it’s empty. 

He doesn’t have the mental capacity to play companion while simultaneously dealing with the growing feelings that each one of TJ’s late-night calls and texts uproots from where he’d carefully buried them deep. 

“I’m going to go get another drink, can I get you anything?” He asks his date just before he makes his escape. 

She shakes her head and Andy nods before making his way over to the bar. 

“Mr. Barber! How nice to see you!” Bud Hammond’s booming southern accent greets him from behind.

“Mr. President,” Andy replies, turning to shake hands; instead the former president pulls him in for a quasi-bear hug.

“Thank you for your help with that small matter regarding TJ. I knew I could trust you.” Bud says with a firm pat on Andy’s back. 

“Make his a double,” Bud instructs the bartender who pours two generous fingers in the glass before passing it to Andy. “Well I best go and find my wife. Wouldn’t want her to think I’ve wandered off. Don’t be a stranger, Mr. Barber.”

Andy makes his way back to his assigned table without being accosted any more members of the Hammond family, but that’s completely disregarding the fact that there is one particular member of the Hammond clan that he’s been keeping an eye out for but hasn’t yet seen in attendance tonight.

Figures. Nothing about this highbrow event would interest TJ. Though Andy thought TJ would’ve made an appearance for his mother’s sake. He hadn’t asked if TJ would be here tonight and he definitely didn’t volunteer any details about his boss’ set up.

As much as Andy was trying to use the calls and texts as intel into TJ’s well-being, it was hard. He’d learned to steer clear of any difficult topics; which would inevitably lead to TJ cutting the conversation short. Denise had been giving him a rough time for the bags that had permanently resided under his eyes for the past week from the lack of sleep. Andy knows he’s pushing his luck, not wanting to look too closely into the reasons why each time TJ’s name lights up his phone, he answers. 

Andy suspects that the Hammond’s homecoming has something to do with why the calls and texts have suddenly stopped but like a goddamn masochist, he checks his phone anyway.

The crowd starts to applaud politely as the former First Lady makes her way up to the podium, which serves as a convenient distraction to his internal psychoanalysis.

As much as Andy believes Elaine Barrish will make a fantastic president, he can’t help but cringe at the whole premise of the evening. Wealthy donors buying overpriced plates just to be coaxed out of more money all in hopes of helping their candidate gain a few points in the polls. Though when the former Secretary of State makes her speech, Andy feels the electricity in the room, and he swears it isn’t just the handful of drinks he’s had tonight. 

His date has finally taken the hint that he’s not interested and has rerouted her effort, now busy flirting with venture capitalist Scott Benson at another table. Andy offered to get her a car home, but she politely declined. Good for her, he thinks, she’ll make a wonderful trophy wife. With the speeches over, Andy makes his way to the coat room, the whiskey in his belly making him even more hungry for the taste of greasy chinese. 

He stands idle at the counter before he realizes the attendant must be out on a smoke break or something; so it’s up to Andy to find his own coat. Unsurprisingly of course, most of the men have chosen to wear various styles of long, black wool coats that closely resemble his own. He’s patting his pockets for the small ticket stub they’d given him before he remembers his date tucking it in her clutch for ‘safe keeping’ and he’d rather search every coat one by one than go back into the ballroom. Andy lets out a heavy sigh, the minor obstacle feeling like a mountain to climb.

“Rough night?” 

Andy swivels on his heel towards the voice coming from behind him.

“TJ,” he says in surprise when he finally registers the figure in the corner. “I didn’t think you made it.”

“Yeah, didn’t really have a choice. Son of the woman of honor and all that.”

Andy nods, not sure what else to say. Not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing and put his foot in his mouth.

“Looks like you were having fun,” TJ smirks. “Cuddled up with that cute blonde, pretending to be straight.”

“It was a favour for my boss,” Andy explains, not sure why he even feels compelled to do so. 

“She was practically young enough to be your daughter.” TJ laughs short and humorless, moving closer to where Andy is standing behind the racks of coats.

Now that TJ is in his personal space, Andy can see the way his pupils are dilated. Not that getting high in a coat closet would exactly be a new low for TJ, but Andy had hoped that TJ had had a change of heart.

“Not that it matters anyway,” TJ says sliding a hand down the length of Andy’s navy tie. His energy is palpitating, frantic almost. “A pretty blonde like that does nothing for you, eh Barber?”

“Careful,” Andy warns at TJ’s precarious line of questioning.

“You liked looking at those photos of me, didn’t you?” TJ muses, echoing back to the night in the bar. He doesn’t heed Andy’s warning in the slightest, instead TJ angles his head closer, his breath tickling along Andy’s collar.

“You’re high,” Andy states matter of factly, like he’s making a case. Listing just one of the many reasons that being alone with TJ Hammond in a confined space is a terrible idea.

“And you’re observant.” TJ quips back, anchoring his hands on Andy’s waist and pulls him until their lower halves are flush. The contact sends a flood of warmth through Andy’s entire body and he can’t deny that the rush feels too good. TJ begins to mouth at his jawline; moving to the column of his neck and Andy is absolutely lost to it.

He inhales the scent of TJ’s cologne; something spicy, expensive. Tom Ford or maybe, Armani. 

TJ takes advantage of Andy’s weakened resolve, “Did you get hard? Looking at me on my knees?” 

A warm palm cups Andy through his dress pants which thankfully jerks him, no pun intended, back to reality. 

“Hey,” Andy croaks weakly, his throat dry. Then TJ starts to undo his zipper.

“Hey,” he repeats more forcefully and when it still doesn’t work he snaps, “TJ, _stop_.”

Andy’s not sure if it’s his words or the edge in his tone, but suddenly TJ’s dropping his hold like Andy’s burned him, his eyes wide.

TJ fumbles backwards, his eyes blink back tears. “ _Fuck_ , I —” he pants. “Sorry.”

“Wait,” Andy protests, at TJ’s humiliation. He wants to talk this out but the coatroom of Elaine Barrish-Hammond’s campaign fundraiser is not the place to do it. 

But when TJ doesn’t stop instead turning on his heel to flee, Andy reaches out and wraps his fingers around TJ’s forearm tight enough to keep him from escaping. TJ just stares back at him, his expression filled with hurt and regret at Andy’s rejection and his cheeks red with what Andy suspects is arousal and shame.

Andy doesn’t know if it’s the whiskey coursing through his system or the lust that TJ incited within him; but right now he can’t be bothered to dissect the logic. All he can think about is kissing the sadness off of TJ Hammond’s face.

So he does.

***

One minute he’s trying to bolt and the next TJ finds himself melting against Andy Barber’s mouth. He almost can’t believe it. 

And if his hands weren’t gripping the lapel of Andy’s tailored suit, TJ would’ve easily believed he was in the middle of some sort of cocaine-induced hallucination. But Andy’s solid frame keeps him rooted in place, even though he feels like he’s about to float away.

Andy’s lips are soft but forceful and when TJ’s own lips part in a whimper, Andy’s tongue sweeps his mouth without any hesitation. 

It’s not long enough, TJ chases the warmth of Andy’s lips when the kiss breaks.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Andy admits, loosening his hold on TJ to bring his thumb up and sweep it over his bottom lip. The gesture is innocent, unconscious even but it only makes TJ want to suck on it more. 

“Damn you’re a good kisser, Barber.” A compliment TJ doesn’t hand out to just anybody. “I knew you weren’t straight.”

Andy lets out a laugh, it’s rough and breathy and makes TJ want to drop to his knees all over again. But he doesn’t, because if he has any chance of Andy Barber kissing him like that for a second time, he doesn’t want to risk ruining it. Turns out TJ Hammond does have some judgement skills, though it remains to be seen if they only apply to making out with hot lawyers.

“Can I help you?” The coat room attendant asks, interrupting the moment.

Andy jerks away from TJ putting a good two feet between them. “Ah, no. We were just looking for my coat.”

TJ watches with humor as Andy riffles through the racks. 

“Here it is!” Andy exclaims, slipping it on. Though TJ thinks it’s a disgrace because Andy Barber in a suit is quite exquisite.

He’s busy thinking about taking layers off, hoping to reveal the sculpted body he’d seen that night Andy had let him crash on his couch. 

“TJ?” 

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you needed a ride?”

TJ blinks, tucking the thought of undressing Andy Barber in the back of his mind for later.

“I’m good. Don’t want to leave early and get into even more trouble with my parents.”

The kid in charge of the coat room stares at them; Andy nods and tucks his hands in his pockets. 

“I think that’s a really good idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

Denise is reclined in one of the chairs opposite his desk where clients usually sit. Her feet are propped on the glass, crossed at the ankles; the bottoms of her Louboutins on display.

“I still can’t believe you had to babysit Paul’s granddaughter. That’s fucking hilarious, Andy. I would’ve given my left tit to have watched that.”

Andy’s trying his best to ignore just how hard his assistant is laughing at his misfortune. He’d already spent his entire Sunday fretting about the myriad of disastrous consequences that could come from what happened in that coat room. Now that he’s crossed a line that puts his entire professional career at risk.

So when Denise had enticed him with his favourite iced mocha with almond milk, he felt almost relieved to think about anything else. He’s not exactly surprised that she wants to talk about the Hammond fundraiser, he’d just rather stick pencils in his eyes. Andy continues typing up the email he’s working on, hoping she’ll eventually get bored enough to let it go.

“Did she try and kiss you?” 

Ah well, it was worth a shot. 

“No.”

“Bummer,” Denise laments when Andy doesn’t elaborate, obviously hoping for some juicier gossip about her boss to share with the other office assistants.

“But I’m pretty sure she went home with Scott Benson,” he tells her and he almost laughs at the way Denise’s eyes widen. “There you go, I’ve given you something to go report to your posse. Now shoo, some of us have work to do.”

Denise rolls her eyes at him, knowing full well Andy would be lost without her. She rises to her feet, acquiescing to her boss’ request.

“Fine. I’ll go. But don’t forget you’ve got that meeting with Hammond at 11:30.”

“Hammond?” Andy asks, his head jerking up to where Denise stands in the doorway. 

“Yeah, message was waiting when I got in this morning, I added it to your calendar. You know the one you never read?”

“Okay, thanks.” Andy replies, dismissing the opportunity to defend himself at her harmless jab. His mind’s suddenly too busy working overtime; worrying about how he’s supposed to look Bud Hammond in the eye after he’s had his tongue in his son’s mouth all while not simultaneously combusting into flames.

“Everything okay, Barber?” Denise asks. Andy doesn’t miss the way her eyes narrow in suspicion in his abrupt change in demeanor. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” he says, adding a small smile for extra plausibility. 

“Whatever you say, boss.” 

Andy knows she doesn’t believe him, but he’s thankful she doesn’t pry. 

***

“Mr. Hammond is here to see you,” Denise announces over the phone and sure enough, Andy glances at the time and it’s 11:30 on the dot.

“Don’t you mean _President_ Hammond?” Andy retorts, knowing that his assistant can’t stand Bud Hammond in the slightest and never misses an opportunity to tell anyone who will listen. 

“Nooooo, I mean _Mister_ Hammond,” Denise replies, her voice suddenly dripping with sarcasm. “I sent him down to your office and when he leaves, you have some explaining to do, _Mister_ Barber.”

Andy hangs up the phone, effectively cutting her off, just in time to see TJ Hammond walk into his office. 

“You look surprised to see me,” TJ says, taking in what must be the dumbfounded look Andy figures he’s wearing on his face.

“No… no,” Andy emphasizes, though he’s also forcing out a nervous exhale. “Come in.”

TJ closes the door behind him and takes a seat in the same chair Denise had occupied earlier this morning. There’s an awkward silence between them, a leering pause where Andy can feel TJ watching him.

Andy clears his throat. 

“So what can I do for you?” He asks, grabbing a yellow legal notepad and a pen. He appraises how put together TJ looks in his Ralph Lauren button down and fitted khakis; his eyes clear, which Andy hopes means he’s clean.

TJ lets out a vivacious laugh, his eyes scrunching in the corners. “Oh my god, you’re so cute.”

Dropping his pen, Andy gives a nervous smile; unsure how to react to the compliment.

“I knew you’d be in your head, overthinking,” TJ explains. “So I thought I’d stop by so we could talk. You strike me as a _talk about it_ kind of person.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Andy hesitates, his cheeks warming at the reminder of his indiscretion. Now he has to do his best to smooth over the situation “Listen TJ, about that… It was extremely unprofessional of me and I apologize.”

 _“Andy,”_ TJ protests, shaking his head. 

“You’re a client and it never should’ve happened.”

“Let me take you to lunch,” TJ interrupts before Andy can apologize again.

Andy sighs, knowing that if he gives TJ Hammond an inch, he’ll take a mile. So he lies. “TJ, I can’t.” 

“Why not?” TJ asks, never one to just accept things at face value. Probably a side effect of being raised by two of the country’s top politicians. 

“Because I’m _busy,_ TJ. Have lots of work to do.” Andy gestures at the desk between them and he’s a little annoyed that there isn’t a single pile of legal documents, only the empty legal pad. TJ shoots him a disbelieving look. 

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Barber. Your assistant said you were available until 2 and I figure even a lawyer’s gotta eat, so let me take you to lunch. It’s no different than us talking on the phone, just in person and with food,” TJ challenges with a quirk of his brow. “I promise. We don’t even have to go for pizza.”

He smiles at the reference. “That’s because D.C. pizza is fucking cardboard, worse than that Chicago crap.”

TJ’s beaming, already celebrating his victory.

“Fine... okay,” Andy concedes. TJ’s right, he does want to talk about it. Andy wants to quell the lingering guilt in his belly after everything that had happened Saturday night and make it clear that it can’t happen again.

“Somewhere quick though, I’ve only got 30 minutes despite whatever Denise might’ve told you. I know a great sushi place nearby.”

“Yeah, sure.” TJ agrees. “Sushi’s fine.”

Andy grabs his wallet and follows TJ out of his office, all while trying to ignore the way the bright smile on TJ’s face makes his heart flutter. 

***

TJ lets Andy off easy. He lets him think that he is perfectly fine going along with Andy’s plan to sweep everything under the rug and forget about it. To go back to being friends, _definitely_ not with any benefits.

But TJ hasn’t been able to stop thinking about how Andy Barber kissed him. It’s not like he’d never imagined it before — hell, he’d been flirting with Andy for years, making a game out of trying to see if the stoic, buttoned-up Greek god of a man would crack and become another notch on TJ’s bedpost. 

But he hadn’t. Instead Andy Barber had inadvertently become someone much more valuable.

TJ had been basking in the high, remembering how it felt when he’d tasted the hint of whiskey on Andy’s tongue, the rough brush of his beard over TJ’s clean-shaven skin. It was over almost as quick as it had started but TJ is thankful that it isn’t another memory lost to the darkness. In fact, he finds himself clinging so desperately to it that he doesn’t even notice his mom calling his name. 

“What’s got you looking so happy, sweetheart?” she asks, taking a seat opposite TJ in a Queen Anne-style chair. 

“Nothing,” TJ mutters dismissively, but he can feel his cheeks heat, immediately taking him back to that coat room at the Mayflower.

“Mmmmhmmm,” his mother muses. “You may be able to fool others TJ, but you’ll never fool your mother. I’ve been looking into those beautiful blue eyes for too long, not to know when there’s something on your mind.”

That’s the thing about his mom. Elaine Barrish-Hammond has a warm and inviting aura that people naturally gravitate to, a way of reassuring and making them feel safe. TJ is no exception. He bites his lip, like he’s trying to keep the words from tumbling out but he really would appreciate her insight.

“What would you do when you have feelings for someone and you _know_ that they have feelings for you too, but they’re holding themselves back?” He’s careful to keep things vague; not wanting to give his mom the opportunity to ask too many questions. 

Always diplomatic, his mom ponders for a moment before answering. “Well I guess it would depend on the circumstances fueling their reluctance. Sometimes it just takes a little time to let them come around. But it would be a different situation if they were otherwise involved.”

TJ winces at the dig, but he knows it comes from a protective place; that he’s put his mom through a lot.

“Based on his own experience, I’m sure your father would tell you to go bang on their door and not give up until they let you in,” she laughs, mirthless. “With good reason I guess, seeing as it worked for him. That damned Hammond charm.” She says it almost regretfully. Like she wishes she could turn back time, knowing how much Bud Hammond would hurt her over the course of the next thirty years. 

“You okay, mom?” TJ asks, watching the way her face scrunches up tight, like she’s fighting back tears. All the resentment towards his dad, the pain he’d been sedating with drugs and alcohol once again in his consciousness. 

“You know TJ, you possess all of your father’s natural charisma and charm; but you’re not him. You have a soft heart, so full of love. I know you keep it buried under all those hard layers because you’re so afraid that if you give it to someone, they might break it.”

Elaine scoots from her perch on the chair, next to TJ on the sofa. She cradles his face in her palms, peering into his eyes.

“The truth is sweetie, your story might have a better ending than mine did, but you won’t know until you try.”

Wrapped in his mother’s arms, TJ leans his head on her shoulder feeling like a kid again. 

“So what do you think? Going to give it a shot?” 

TJ nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

Elaine leans back, and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Love is a scary thing, especially when you don’t know where it’s going to take you. I’m proud of you, TJ.”

For the first time in a long time, he believes her.

His mom wipes away a stray tear and musses his hair.

“That’s enough tears for one day, how about we break into Nana’s gin stash?” 


	6. Chapter 6

He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat when TJ Hammond’s name lights up his phone. It’s goddamn Pavlovian, the way he’s unwittingly conditioned himself to respond whenever anything even remotely pertaining to TJ enters his consciousness.

Andy was relieved that TJ hadn’t put up much of a fight when he’d apologized for his unprofessional behaviour. He knows full well that TJ could’ve easily decided to throw it in his face, hold it against him, but instead TJ had been amenable, graciously accepting Andy’s offer to stay friends. And while he knew it was selfish to keep TJ within arm’s reach; the mere idea of TJ getting himself into trouble and having no one to turn to just because he couldn’t keep a lock on his hormones was enough to make him feel sick.

It’s that same feeling that accompanies the thrill when his phone rings. It’s barely nine, Andy having just made it back home from a long day at the office, he hasn’t even had a chance to eat or change his clothes. The usually early hour of TJ calling alarms him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, bypassing any sort of pleasantries.

“Hey,” TJ answers. “Are you still at work?”

Andy’s brow furrows at the oddity of TJ’s question. He’s trying his best to stay calm but Andy’s come to learn that there’s no such thing as predictability when it comes to TJ Hammond. “TJ, are you in trouble?” he asks, still trying to read the situation when TJ throws him another curve ball. 

“I’m okay, Andy. I was just wondering if you could… come over.”

It’s like TJ knows he’s helpless against the request; that Andy will continue to drop everything and run to TJ’s rescue like the goddamn idiot he is. And that’s how Andy finds himself on the other side of the stately front door of the Barrish-Hammond penthouse not twenty minutes later.

“Hey!” TJ greets, sounding slightly out of breath. 

Andy sweeps his gaze over him, making sure TJ is all in one piece. He glances over his shoulder, trying to gauge if there are any naked congressmen he needs to deal with or drugs he needs to flush. He’s subconsciously pushing his way into the apartment and when he’s appeased that there doesn’t seem to be any sort of immediate crisis, he returns the greeting.

“Hi.”

“Thanks for coming,” TJ smiles. His eyes sparkle in the warm hue of the room as he gestures for Andy to take off his coat. “I figured you might be hungry, so I ordered us a pizza. New York style, of course.”

Andy wants to kiss the coy smirk off TJ’s face which should make him want to put his coat back on and head right back to Georgetown. Instead, he follows TJ into the lavish apartment, his stomach grumbling at the offer. “I could eat.”

“Perfect,” TJ replies, seemingly happy with the response. 

They make their way through the kitchen and into the living room, a fire crackling in the stone fireplace. Andy takes in his surroundings, the ornate decor a stark reminder that he’s in TJ’s parents’ home. He makes his way to the mantle, picture frames filled with family photos. He picks up the one of Douglas and TJ, probably around 6 or 7, cheeks pressed together showing off their big toothless smiles.

“Pretty sure the tooth fairy gave us each twenty bucks,” TJ muses, noticing the photo in Andy’s hand. He sets the pizza box on the coffee table along with two wine glasses. “I’ve come to learn that’s not the going rate.”

Andy sets the frame back down and turns around. 

“Red or white?” TJ asks, holding up a bottle of each. Andy recognizes the expensive labels, noting that both bottles probably cost more than the rent on his first D.C. apartment.

“Whichever,” Andy answers, feeling a little on edge. “Your family out of town?”

“Yeah, Wisconsin I think,” TJ says as he fills the wine glasses with the pinot grigio. “Even took Nana along this time. Having the house all to myself is really making me consider getting my own place.”

Andy takes a seat on the cognac-coloured tufted leather and takes a sip of his wine. “To be honest, I think living on your own is overrated. No one to come home to.” 

He’s not sure why he says it, but as soon as he does, Andy’s eager to change the subject. “So what kind of pizza are we having?”

“Wasn’t sure what you liked,” TJ answers, passing him a gold-rimmed plate. “Pepperoni seemed like a safe choice.”

Andy nods and grabs himself a slice. To be fair, the pizza smells delicious and Andy’s mouth waters in anticipation. He expertly folds his slice lengthwise and takes a bite. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

“A little help here?” TJ asks, Andy laughs as he watches him struggle to fold his slice like he’s watched Andy do. He balances his plate on his knee and reaches to grab TJ’s hand. His fingers cover TJ’s as he helps arrange the pizza just so. 

“There, that’s how they do it in New York.” Andy watches amused as TJ takes a bite, a string of cheese stretching down his chin.

“You sure? Just like this?” TJ laughs, reaching for a napkin. 

Andy’s chest tightens with how adorable TJ looks. He’s relaxed and comfortable and it looks good on him.

“How was work? How’s Denise?” 

Andy fiddles with his napkin and then rubs around his mouth. “Uh, work is good. Denise is fine, I guess. Always giving me shit, but that’s part of her charm.”

TJ laughs. “Refill?”

Andy looks down to find his glass almost empty and he can’t help but tense, growing anxious at how intimate this is all starting to feel. Nevermind the fact that he doesn’t even remember drinking an entire glass of wine already. TJ pours and angst begins to twist up Andy’s insides. 

He wants to be there for TJ but he can’t be TJ’s person. There’s too much temptation in those blue eyes and full lips. It suddenly feels laughable that Andy had ever convinced himself that maintaining a friendship with the man he’s essentially in love with was ever realistic at all, even for a martyr like himself.

He’s almost afraid to ask, that TJ will confirm his fears. But as someone whose job it is to deal with facts, he needs to know. So Andy asks, “What am I doing here, TJ?” 

TJ sets the wine bottle back down on the coffee table and shifts awkwardly. “Just thought we could have dinner together, maybe watch a movie. I don’t know.” 

The way TJ’s cheeks tinge with pink and his eyes won’t meet Andy’s are telling enough that even someone who isn’t a lawyer could tell that he’s not telling the whole truth. 

“We talked about this,” Andy reminds him, trying to keep his tone gentle and kind. He’s seen one too many TJ-shaped holes in the door to be anything other than wary. “I work for your family.”

“I _know that_.” TJ huffs, like he’s spent a lot of time wishing it weren’t true. He looks at Andy, the earnest vulnerability on his face highlighting each one of the years between them.

“Maybe I should go,” Andy says. _Before I do something I’ll regret,_ he thinks. “Thanks for the pizza.” He grabs his empty plate and full wine glass to bring to the kitchen. He makes it about five strides before the plea in TJ’s voice halts him in place.

“Let yourself listen to it, Andy.”

He turns on his heel, about to ask TJ to clarify but he doesn’t need to.

“That little voice in your head, the little devil on your shoulder. The one who told you to kiss me in the coat room of the Mayflower. The same one that told you to show up here tonight. I know it’s talking to you, Andy. _Listen to it.”_

Andy’s skin pricks hot at the accusation, his grip on the glass tightens. 

“One of us has to be the grownup here, TJ. And despite what you may believe, us getting involved would be a horribly unwise decision.”

TJ’s zeal deflates like a balloon; like no matter how much he prepared himself, he was never going to be ready to hear those words. Andy doesn’t like knowing he’s caused the hurt in TJ’s eyes but what he doesn’t expect is how it quickly morphs into fury.

“So what is it, Barber? Why have you made it your own personal mission to be my knight in shining armor? Do you get off on it? When I’m sad and broken and you’re the only one who can ride in on your white horse and save me?”

“Jesus, TJ.” Andy mutters. He abandons his dishes on a nearby bookshelf and makes his way back over to where TJ is standing between the couch and coffee table but is careful to leave some space between them. Anger has pinched TJ’s features tight, tears splotch his skin. Andy balls his fists at his sides to stop himself from wiping them away. “I don’t think that at all.”

“Then what _do_ you think, Andy?” TJ’s glare is so full of disdain that Andy’s chest physically hurts. “Because I thought maybe, _just maybe_ , you liked me. But if you’re only here to try and fix me out of some misplaced sense of duty to my family, then just fucking _go.”_

Andy’s nostrils flare as he forces out an exhale, trying to keep calm. He knows that nothing good is going to come of a situation where both of them lose their cool. But he’s hanging by a thread. “I’m not trying to fucking _fix_ you, TJ.”

“You kissed me because you feel sorry for me.” TJ bites out, his bottom lip quivering. 

“Are you done?” Andy grits back, growing weary at the conflict; not sure what’s worse, fighting with TJ or fighting himself.

TJ just stares at him and Andy relents. 

“I don’t blame you for any of this mess, TJ. You were just asking someone you trusted for help, and I took advantage. If you need to hate me, hate me. I can take it.”

His insides clench tighter when the glower on TJ’s face darkens.

“I work for your family and that's not just a minor complication. I can’t risk my career, everything I’ve worked for; to be a notch on your bedpost just because you’re looking for an escape.”

Andy keeps going, figuring this might be his only chance to lay it all on the table. 

“So let’s get some shit straight here, okay? I kissed you in that coat room because I couldn’t bear to watch the anguish on your face for a moment longer. It pained me for you to think even for a second, that I didn’t want exactly what you were offering me. For fuck’s sake TJ, all my logic goes out the fucking window when you’re around. You make me want things; you make me want _you,_ but it’s not that simple.”

To Andy’s relief, the torment clouding TJ’s features eases. But Andy’s heart starts to beat faster when TJ closes the short distance between them and anchors his palms on the shoulders of Andy’s dress shirt, rumpled from a long and now emotionally exhausting day.

“You know what I think?” TJ asks, his right hand starting to slowly trail down Andy’s chest. “I think you’re scared.”

“TJ,” Andy sighs, but it comes out embarrassingly breathy. “However much we want it, doesn’t change the circumstances.”

“Maybe not,” TJ contemplates, his other hand has moved upward, his fingertips brushing the thick scruff of Andy’s beard. “But I know it’ll feel good. And something tells me that it's been awhile since you let yourself feel that way.”

The truth in TJ’s words hits Andy like a ton of bricks. Also his wandering hands are very effective in silencing Andy’s moral compass.

“So what do you say, Mr. Barber? Are you ready to let someone take care of you?”

It’s such a simple proposition, one that speaks to him on the most basic level. But that’s the problem with repressing your deepest desires for so long. Because when it’s there, standing right in front of you, staring you in the face with its perfect steel blue eyes, you can’t help but hesitate. To see all the ways it can go horribly wrong. All the ways you could get hurt.

Andy Barber, to those who know him best, is a steady and unwavering force. But right now that feels like it couldn’t be farther from the truth. How much longer could he pretend to be TJ’s friend while he really wants more? How much longer could he pretend like the weight of keeping this truth to himself isn’t slowly breaking him? 

TJ’s fingers finally find a home, burying themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, the touch is warm and comforting, so much so that Andy’s eyes drift closed. 

_How much longer?_

“Kiss me,” he breathes, his voice so faint, almost broken; he’s not even sure he says it out loud.

***

_Do not pass go, do not collect $200 dollars._

TJ knows he’s going to hell but with all his other transgressions that was probably a given anyway. He can feel the tension rolling off of Andy in waves, struggling to give up control; fighting against the push and pull they’ve been at for years.

_Kiss me._

The plea is soft and pained, but all TJ hears is a gentle order that he’s eager to fulfill. TJ leans in close, he glances at the way Andy’s dusting of freckles and his long, thick lashes contrast against his pale skin. He’s not sure what it was that finally made Andy’s righteous resolve crumble, but he’s grateful for it.

TJ’s tongue instinctively laps along his bottom lip and just as his own nerves start to spark, he presses his mouth to Andy Barber’s. He can feel Andy’s heart beating furiously in his chest, though the rest of him is frozen in place; like a statue made of the finest italian marble. TJ starts out soft and reserved, not wanting to give the man any reason to back away. He tightens his grip though, like he’s afraid that when the kiss does break and he opens his eyes, that all he’ll be able to see is Andy’s eyes swimming with regret. 

A subtle gust of warmth fans his lips when Andy’s mouth parts, his breath hitching when TJ peeks his tongue out to give a gentle swipe along his bottom lip. The gesture earns him a faint moan, the soft sound instantly curving TJ’s lips into a grin. A hand catches his arm and keeps him close, when he tries to dart a glance at bliss on Andy’s face for himself. 

“I’m not done,” Andy rasps, hauling TJ back to him. His features are shrouded with lust, hungry and needy; not at all ready for this to be over.

It’s TJ’s turn to groan when Andy’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, the other fisting in his hair so hard it hurts. But TJ relishes in the sharp sting of the pain, his nervous system riding high even though he’s only had a glass of wine. When Andy’s teeth nip at his lips, he feels his dick twitch in his jeans. TJ uses whatever strength he has left to urge Andy backward, though when Andy barely budges, TJ just sags against his hard, sculpted body; growing hard at the thought of removing the remaining layers of Andy’s form-fitting suit.

Andy captures TJ’s mouth in another kiss, this one strong and possessive; decimating any possible shred of remaining self-control. Bringing TJ with him, Andy moves to the couch, and TJ scrambles to straddle the lap he’s only dreamt about. He’d been so close to mounting Andy in his office chair when he’d visited him; but he’d refrained. Now that he knows how good it feels to have his dick pressed up nice and close with Andy Barber’s, he’s pretty certain he’ll never sit anywhere else ever again.

“Fuck,” Andy mutters breaking their kiss when TJ rocks against him, it’s gentle but no less effective because he needs to catch his breath. 

TJ doesn’t stop, just redirects his attention to that tempting patch of skin that’s peeking out of Andy’s open collar. His hands abandon their hold on Andy’s biceps and hurry to unbutton the fabric. 

While his fingers work, TJ busies himself by sucking on any skin he can get his mouth on. He licks and laps along the column of Andy’s neck, he nuzzles his nose in the thick scruff of his beard reveling in how good it feels. Andy doesn’t seem to have any complaints, his hands are wandering along the expanse of TJ’s back, and TJ suddenly wishes his own shirt would disappear; that he could feel the heat of Andy’s touch brand him, the grip of his fingertips digging into his flesh.

He sucks long and hard, nipping his way down towards Andy’s chest, eager to see what’s beneath the wrinkled dress shirt. TJ hopes Andy doesn’t mind the marks his lips and teeth are probably going to leave; though if the salacious whimpers are any indication; TJ thinks he’s in the clear.

With Andy’s button down shoved open, TJ gasps when his eyes land on the black ink along Andy’s collarbone, above his left pec. “Shit, Barber. You’re full of surprises.”

“Your _mouth,”_ is all Andy says back to him; his lips red and raw from all the kisses. But it lights TJ up like a fucking Christmas tree. It’s not like he hasn’t received many compliments and glowing reviews from satisfied partners before; but it thrills him to think that if Andy is this forgone after a teenage makeout; that TJ will quite literally blow Andy’s mind when he gets his mouth on his dick. And suddenly, it’s all he can think about.

TJ’s missing the taste of Andy’s tongue and Andy delivers with a kiss so sultry, so fucking penetrating that TJ feels it in his balls and it freezes him in place.

“Are we really doing this?” TJ blurts, his palms coming up to rest on either side of Andy’s head. 

“Looks like it,” Andy rasps, his eyes downcast watching his palms trail up and down TJ’s sides. 

“Because if you’re going to regret it in the morning. If you’re going to hate me, Andy; I can’t do it.”

He doesn’t mean for it to come out sounding so pathetic but he really does need to know. For as much as he wants to unravel every wound up inch of Andy Barber; it’s not worth losing one of the only people in his life that he can truly trust.

“I’m not going to hate you, TJ,” Andy voices as his brows furrow and his expression turns almost incredulous, like the thought would never have occurred to him otherwise. “I could never hate you.”

TJ wants to believe it. Determined that he doesn’t want to be held hostage by his failures anymore, he’s trying to look past the lust, knowing that he doesn’t just want one night. That Andy Barber, is the kind of guy he wants to spend a lifetime with.

“Promise?”

“Have I let you down yet?” 

TJ shakes his head, because no matter how much he might not have faith in himself, he has absolute trust in Andy. 

***

TJ is sliding to the floor, inching Andy’s knees wider as he settles between them.

“Hey,” Andy protests weakly, disappointed there won’t be more kisses. 

TJ just looks up at him and smirks, easing any discontentment when he lowers his mouth and begins to nuzzle Andy’s crotch.

“Ah…” Andy pants as his dick pulses at the waves of warm breath he can feel through his pants. It’s not long before his fly is unzipped and TJ is mouthing his cock through his underwear.

There are no words, just grunts and moans while TJ manages to make his cock even harder, a real feat seeing as Andy had been trying not to blow his load with TJ rocking against him and his lips vacuum-sealed to his throat.

His eyes pinch tight when TJ finally lifts his waistband and fists Andy’s cock; giving it slow, tentative strokes. 

Andy wants to watch, to see how fucking beautiful TJ Hammond looks with his mouth full of cock, but as soon as he opens his eyes he realizes it was a mistake. TJ’s looking up at him with an expression filled with wanton heat but also an unexpected tenderness that throws Andy for a loop. Knowing that it’s the same expression he’s seen once before in a photograph.

TJ’s back is full of dirty footprints of people who have used him for personal gain and he can’t help but think that maybe TJ thinks Andy’s using him too.

“TJ,” he mumbles, his voice tight from the way his whole body is thrumming with want. “Maybe we should slow down, I don’t want you to think this is just about sex for me.”

TJ’s grip tightens on his cock, causing Andy’s breath to become ragged. “It’s been five years of foreplay, Barber. I’m pretty sure glaciers melt faster than that.” He circles Andy’s cockhead with a delicate swipe of his thumb collecting drops of precome. “And it looks to me like you’re already melting yourself.”

He’s right and Andy knows it. Despite trying to keep TJ in a neat little _off-limits_ box, it was frankly only a matter of time before this happened. With the immense desire coursing through him, Andy’s left to wonder how he’d managed to resist this beautiful man for so long, to deny that there is clearly so much more than a simple attorney-client bond between them.

A guttural groan escapes Andy’s throat when TJ lifts his thumb up to his mouth and licks it clean. “Fuck, you’re dangerous.” 

“Been called worse,” TJ muses, taking the comment as a compliment. 

Taking charge to occupy his mouth with more pressing matters, TJ sloppily coats Andy’s cock in a layer of spit that makes his hand slide smoother, he quickens his strokes while his tongue plays with Andy’s tip.

Andy’s hips are already rolling, meeting each pump of TJ’s hand with a steady roll of his hips. He’s already biting his bottom lip, fighting the urge as he tries to keep himself from coming embarrassing quickly. Because just the thought of having TJ’s lips finally wrapped around his length while Andy fucks his mouth, is almost too much to bear.

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long,” TJ says. “Imagined how good you look underneath that suit, how fucking good you would taste.”

“Me too,” Andy gasps out roughly. “Fuck,” he mutters as an afterthought, swearing that if TJ teases him for much longer, he definitely won’t make it. 

He’s not sure if it’s his muttered cursing or heavy breathing, but TJ finally seems to take whatever it is as a cue. He stills his hand, lowers his head and surrounds Andy’s cock with his sweet and dirty mouth.

There was never any doubt that TJ Hammond would be anything less than skillful at sucking cock, but it’s one thing to objectively know something versus experiencing it firsthand. And fuck it’s magnificent. The way TJ manages to swallow him whole and use his talented tongue to make Andy’s eyes roll each time he presses it against the vein along the underside of his dick.

Andy can feel his body growing hot, sweat beading on his chest and his brow as he watches TJ Hammond work him over. He’d seen it so many times in his mind, but nothing his fantasies had managed to conjure up could compare to the reality. 

His hips buck slightly, he’s trying to be considerate but TJ’s making it a challenge. All of Andy’s self-control is being sucked from his dick, leaving him with little to act on besides instinct. He untangles his hold on TJ’s hair and reaches down to cover TJ’s palm on his thigh with his own. He squeezes TJ’s fingers, letting him know that he’s so fucking close.

TJ heeds the warning, doubling down, his other hand jerking tight pulls on Andy’s shaft while his mouth sucks on his cockhead, tonguing his slit. And when Andy comes apart, his body trembling; unable to resist giving into the pleasure; TJ drinks up every drop with gentle strokes.

Andy’s thoughts are hazy, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He opens his eyes to brave a glance at the aftermath. TJ’s cheek is resting against his thigh, his hair mused from Andy’s fingers, his skin flush from exertion and his lips deliciously swollen and wet.

“Come here,” Andy says, beckoning TJ back up and onto the couch. Wanting to kiss him again, to thank him for an incredible orgasm.

“One sec,” TJ replies. He thoughtfully begins to clean Andy up and presses one last kiss to his dick before tucking him back in his pants.

Andy chuckles, on cloud nine after what may be the best blow job of his life. TJ settles next to him on the couch, but Andy pulls him in nice and close. Needing to make sure this is real. He cups TJ’s face in his hands, his thumbs tracing TJ’s reddened lips; while he looks into perfect steel blue eyes. “You’re amazing.”

TJ shrugs like it’s no big deal. “Thanks.”

Andy uses all the strength he can muster in his orgasm-weakened limbs to haul TJ on top of him. He plunges his tongue in TJ’s tantalizing mouth. Andy doesn’t mean for it to grow so heated, but he can’t hold back the hoarse moans when he tastes himself. 

“I mean it, TJ.” Andy says, his thumb caressing TJ’s cheek, loving the way it reddens at TJ’s sudden bashfulness.

Cuddled up together, Andy combs his fingers through TJ’s tangled hair. As much as he’d love to ignore it, the practical part of him asks, “So what does this mean?”

TJ slides a hand under the thin cotton of Andy’s undershirt, tracing along his abdomen. “I think this means you’re not just my dad’s lawyer anymore.”

Andy smiles and tugs on TJ’s chin bringing him in for another kiss. “Was I ever just your dad’s lawyer?” He adds a swipe of his tongue because he can’t help himself. TJ squirms against him, still hard in his pants and Andy gives him a pass for not being the world’s best conversationalist right now.

He wants to stay in this moment forever, not with TJ’s mouth on his per se; though the thought is very tempting. Andy just wants to stay in this little bubble, where any real life realities are locked safely away on the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

He spends the morning in court which is a welcome change of pace. When he’d left TJ’s place, he’d been floating on cloud nine and clearly, the effects of his orgasm-induced high didn’t completely fade away.

Andy sneaks into his office, though unnecessarily because Denise isn’t at her desk anyway. He organizes his files from today’s case and turns on his computer. While he waits for it to load, he gives himself a moment to relax, reclining in his chair and closes his eyes. It wouldn't take a mind reader to know what he’s thinking about because it’s _all_ he’d been able to think about since last night.

He’d wanted to stay. He’d wanted to hold TJ close and discover every inch of the man’s beautiful body. He knew he shouldn’t. An early morning court appointment, along with many other reservations – like the fact that he’d just broken every promise he’d ever made to himself, had been enough to dissuade him. Thankfully, TJ had been more than understanding, helping him collect his clothes and ensuring he was home well before midnight. 

Expecting the shame and regret of his poor choices to wake with him in the morning, Andy had been surprised to find that he’d had the best sleep in months. He’d grown hot all over again while getting ready for work, discovering the still tender red marks TJ had sucked along his collarbone. Now sitting in the quiet of his office, he can’t help but remember the way TJ had panted against him. Hot, open-mouthed kisses, TJ’s body writhing languidly against him while Andy had jerked him off. The sweet and boyish way TJ’s eyelids had fluttered closed when he came. 

“Someone’s looking very relaxed today,” Denise says from the doorway.

Andy squints one eye open to see his assistant leaning against the door jamb, smirk on her lips. The subconscious smile on his face quickly turns into a frown. 

“What?” She asks, in faux-offence. “Can I not make an observation?”

“Not when you’re implying whatever it is that you’re implying,” Andy mutters, no longer enjoying his torrid flashback.

“And what pray tell am I suggesting?” Denise challenges, her expression shifting from amused to intense. 

Andy rolls his eyes and clicks open his emails.

“I’m just saying it looks good on you, that happy glow.”

He knows she means well, he truly considers Denise like a sister. She has worked for him ever since he moved from New York, even taking it upon herself to go above and beyond her secretarial duties and help him get settled. The downside to being so close with his assistant is that she pushes, even when it’s something Andy would rather not talk about.

“Did you go to that new place downtown? The Dome?”

He sighs, knowing that if he doesn’t give her something she’ll be bugging him all day. “Hung out with a friend, actually.”

Andy is purposeful not to divulge details, too afraid of letting something slip that could ruin whatever this is that he and TJ have going on.

Denise’s perfectly sculpted brow arches in interest. “Do I know this friend? Because if I don’t, I’d really like to meet the person responsible for putting that dorky _just got laid_ smile on your face.”

“Well you sure as shit know the person who put the _annoyed with his nosy assistant_ look on my face,” Andy retorts sarcastically, schooling his features into a glare.

“Touchy,” Denise muses, clearly unbothered by his accusation. “Must be someone special. Fine, keep your secrets for now, Barber. I know you’ll tell me eventually.” 

_He’s really special._ Andy wants to blurt out but he refrains from the impulse. Which is a little surprising seeing as he’s been giving into them more often than not lately, especially where TJ is concerned.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Andy teases, sticking out his tongue playfully at her because he too, gets a kick out of their little games.

“I hope you have another date tonight; it looks like you could use it _, Andrew.”_

Andy lets out a rough laugh at her use of his full name and Denise joins in, too. He’s glad he has someone like her in his corner and as much as he wants to tell her all about last night, he can’t risk it.

His phone lights up next to his computer and he sneaks a glance at the screen. A text message from TJ.

“Jesus Christ, you’ve got it bad,” Denise laughs at the way his attention is so obviously diverted. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone to make heart eyes at your phone. Just don’t forget I want a biscotti with my afternoon coffee.”

She closes the door behind her, giving Andy some privacy; though he barely notices. His heart is suddenly beating fast in his chest, anxious to see what TJ has to say.

***

_**TJ:** I thought about sending you an SOS, wishing you were in my bed this morning._

_**TJ:** Hope everything went well in court._

There. That wasn’t too sappy was it?

TJ had been wanting to text Andy ever since he’d left last night but didn’t want to bug him at work. Well, that’s not entirely true, he really wanted to bug Andy at work but he figured it might not be the best idea for him to show up at Sorkin and Associates just so he and Andy could make out. But he’d definitely thought about it. And the more he thought about it, the harder it was to convince himself not to take a car across town and plant himself under Andy’s desk just to taste his cock again. 

_**Andy:** Court was fine. It was Denise’s interrogation I could’ve lived without._

_**TJ:** Interrogation? Sounds serious._

_**Andy:** It seems as though I have an unexplained ‘happy glow’. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?_

TJ is grinning wide at his phone, absolutely smitten with Andy’s newfound flirty side. As much as TJ considers himself a risk-taker, nevertheless, his heartbeat quickens in his chest as he types out a reply.

_**TJ:** I think I have an idea of what the cause might be. Maybe I should come over tonight to test out my theory?_

Truth be told, he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect the morning after. Part of him was terrified that Andy would pretend it never happened; continue whatever bullshit professional facade he’d been hiding behind for years. But as TJ crawled into bed with Andy’s last minute and slightly desperate kisses still stinging on his lips, he’d felt hopeful. Hopeful that maybe the burst of sexual tension would mean that he and Andy could really build something that TJ had never had before. Something real.

_**Andy:** It’s a date._

*

The only other time he’d been here was late at night and while he’d been fucked up on bad choices. It feels a little out of character to be knocking on Andy’s front door before sunset and completely sober. 

“Hey,” Andy greets with a warm smile. He’s dressed casually, in jeans and a waffle-knit henley that’s letting his tattoo peek through the opening. God, Andy Barber is such a tease and he doesn’t even know it.

“Smells good,” TJ tells him. The aroma of garlic in the air. “A man who can cook _and_ bail me out of jail, does it get any better?”

Andy smiles warmly, taking TJ’s jacket to hang it up. TJ gives the leather a swift tug that has the intended effect of causing Andy to veer back in his direction. With a hand on Andy’s muscular bicep, TJ leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks.”

The perfect blush that instantly warms Andy's cheeks is all TJ needs to settle any nerves he’d been feeling about tonight. 

“So what are we having?”

***

TJ looks adorably out of place as he tries to slice some vegetables for the salad. Andy’s busy finishing up the shrimp scampi but he keeps sneaking looks over his shoulder to see the precious look of intense concentration on TJ’s face. 

He tops the bowls of pasta with the garlic butter sauteed shrimp and sets them on the countertop. Andy reaches into the fridge to grab the bottle of pinot grigio that he’d picked up on his way home from work; and while it’s not as fancy as what they’d had last night, he hopes TJ will like it anyway. 

Andy grabs two wine glasses from the cupboard and sets them next to the table settings. 

“Actually, no wine for me,” TJ says, looking up from the half-sliced tomato on the cutting board. When Andy’s face lights up in surprise, he adds “I’m trying something new.”

“Yeah?” Andy wonders, not exactly sure what to make of TJ’s words but curious nonetheless.

“I mean, you know better than anybody that I don’t always make the best decisions when drugs or alcohol are involved. But you go ahead.”

TJ’s doing that thing where he nervously bites his lip; and now that he knows just how good that lip tastes, Andy feels himself start to get a little flush.

Instead, he manages to wrangle his lust, at least for the moment. “You know, I think that’s really admirable TJ.”

“Yeah?” TJ mimics Andy’s earlier surprise, but his eyes tell Andy that his approval means a lot. 

Both of the wine glasses clink together as Andy swipes them from the counter and into one hand on route back to the cupboard. But first, he settles his thumb into that perfect dimple in the centre of TJ’s chin and angles his head ever so slightly. He closes the distance between them, their lips barely brushing together as Andy whispers, “Yeah.” 

*

Everything’s been going great. TJ is smiling, talking about the new club one of his friend’s has invested in and Andy swears it sounds familiar. Didn’t Denise mention a new place downtown? Fuck. He tries to concentrate, he really does. But the laundry list of questions that he’s been drafting all afternoon in the back of his mind still lingers despite the easy smiles and helpless heart eyes that seem to just radiate from him whenever TJ is around. 

Andy doesn’t want to be _that guy._ The one that needs reassurance that this isn’t just some friends who fuck arrangement, but he can’t help it. Seeing TJ in his home, comfortable in his space is making the many domestic daydreams he’s had over the years feel much too real and frankly, much too attainable. 

“Ah I don’t mean to interrupt,” Andy says as TJ reaches to take a sip of his ice water. “But I was hoping we could talk about some things.”

TJ sets his glass back on the table, his easy smile and bright eyes daring Andy to feel hopeful.

“Sure, what’s on your mind.”

Andy inhales, knowing that this could all end up in disaster; that when TJ leaves his condo tonight, he could very well have a broken heart. Though at this point he thinks that might be better than the eternal purgatory of not knowing where things between them stand.

“We obviously crossed a line last night, well actually I’ve been crossing lines for much longer, but last night was something else entirely.”

TJ smiles, even blushes a little and Andy suspects that he’s thinking about exactly what it is that made last night different from all the other times they’ve flirted. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I need to know what _this_ is. Because as much as I can’t keep fighting myself, I also can’t risk my career to be a booty call.” Andy cringes at how fucking mixed his signals are and how damn vulnerable he feels. 

TJ reaches across the table and covers Andy’s hands with his palm. 

“I think _technically_ you invited me here tonight, Barber.” TJ smirks devilishly and it’s just enough to loosen the vice clenched around Andy’s middle.

“In all seriousness and much to my dismay, you’ve never been a booty call, Andy. I’m not going to lie and say that I never wanted that with you. That it was definitely part of the reason why I called you over anybody else when I was high as a kite and in deep shit.”

He turns Andy’s hand right side up and links their fingers together, the small gesture calms Andy’s nerves even more.

“Though getting involved with me means you’re throwing your rule book out the window. Are you ready for that, Mr. Barber?”

Andy tenses, cognizant that this is the proverbial point of no return. After tonight, he can’t blame away his actions on hormones and lust. He looks into TJ’s clear eyes and feels a pull so visceral that his throat grows tight and tears well at how much he wants the man holding his hand. 

“I don’t think I have any other choice.” 

TJ holds Andy’s gaze, this thumb still brushing comforting strokes along the back of his hand. “Do you want another choice?” 

“Absolutely not.”


	8. Chapter 8

Unbeknownst to her, Elaine Barrish-Hammond interrupts a pretty heated post-dinner makeout session when she calls her son and insists that TJ immediately fly out to New York and join the family for a primetime interview with Diane Sawyer. TJ side eyes Andy for having made him pick up the phone. He makes his position clear that he would much prefer kissing Andy senseless to talking to his mother. 

And while Andy had been more than a little disappointed to shuffle a reluctant TJ out the door as soon as they’d made this thing between them official, he knows it’s the right thing to do. Managing TJ’s family professionally is already a considerable task, add in all of the potential minefields of a relationship with the former president’s son and Andy can feel his brow start to sweat. The last thing he wants is to make things any more difficult for TJ. 

Speaking of sweat, aside from keeping himself busy with work, Andy makes a point of going to the gym before work. If nothing more than a failed attempt to burn off all of the pent up sexual arousal. He inwardly laughs at himself. How after just a couple weeks since he’d first kissed TJ Hammond, he’s been reduced to a horny teenager after years of getting by on the occasional and very casual hook up.

Truth be told, he’d been hung up on TJ for so long that those encounters had never been anything more than means to an end. A desperate attempt to give his hand a break and let himself forget the unshakeable loneliness, even if it wasn’t with the man he wanted most. Now that his far-fetched fantasy is actually within reach, he can’t wait to take that next step with TJ. Andy’s desperate to feel the way that TJ’s gorgeous and lithe body will move under him and over him as Andy fucks him soft and slow, dragging out their release until TJ knows, without any semblance of a doubt, that Andy will always be there to protect him.

His lungs and muscles burn from the steep incline he’s running on the treadmill and even though he can’t exactly quiet all the dirty thoughts in his mind; at least when he’s lying in his bed later tonight, his body will be too tired to get worked up thinking about how much he wants TJ. Well that’s the theory, anyway. As good as the ache in his muscles feels, he still wishes was from a different kind of exertion.

The music playing on his wireless headphones halts, interrupted by the abrupt ring of a text alert. Speak of the very sexy devil currently occupying his thoughts.

_**TJ:** Why haven’t you sent me any sweaty locker room selfies yet, Barber? I’m waiting._

He lowers the speed on the treadmill to a walking pace, smiling as he types out a response. 

_**Andy:** *eye roll* I’m here to work out, not do a photoshoot to send you promiscuous photos._

_**TJ:** Will you do it if I offer you a trade? I’m not against sending my boyfriend a dick pic._

Andy swallows thickly, not from being out of breath, but rather TJ’s casual use of such a possessive label. Though his fingers move fast, the thrill of TJ’s claim quickly overrun by the fear that he might actually do it. 

_**Andy:** TJ…. You wouldn’t dare. _

Andy stares at the three dots taunting him, already knowing full well that if TJ wants to do something he’s going to do it anyway. He has years of firsthand experience, serving as compelling evidence. Andy lets out an audible sigh of relief when TJ’s text pops up. 

_**TJ:** You’re right, I wouldn’t. But doesn’t mean I don’t want to._

_**Andy:** I appreciate your restraint, helps to keep work off my plate. _

_**TJ:** I figure I better behave for at least a little while, don’t wanna scare you off. _

_**Andy:** I think it’s safe to say that if I’m still around, I must not scare that easily. _

_**TJ:** That’s because you, Andy Barber, see the best in people. How D.C. hasn’t yet managed to eat you up and swallow you whole, I haven’t quite figured out._

_**Andy:** You calling me soft?_

_**TJ:** When I get back to town, Barber; nothing about you will be soft. _

_**Andy:** Jesus._

_**TJ:** Just a little something to think about for the next couple days. I know I will. ;)_

Andy grabs his towel, wiping the sweat from his brow. His heart is still pumping hard in his chest but it’s not from his run. A cold shower is definitely in order. Without it, he knows Denise will be able to sniff out his pent up lust like a bloodhound. And if all else fails, he doesn’t even need a dick pic to get off because fortunately for him, he’s got a memory like a steel trap.

***

The entire Hammond family is waiting for security to escort them to the caravan of black suburbans in the hotel’s underground parking to take them to the studio. It’s not a calm scene by any means. Assistants scurry about grabbing essentials for the road. From across the suite, his dad is arguing with Dougie about the pre-approved list of interview questions. In fact, TJ’s pretty sure he even hears his own name a time or two. But he really can’t be bothered to investigate.

What does have TJ glancing up from his phone is when he hears sharp tones of his mother giving both of them a piece of her mind. As much as he’s used to the habitual Hammond family quarrels, the sense of familiarity doesn’t stop the smile, thanks to his flirty text exchange with Andy, from disappearing off his face. 

“Make your old and feeble grandmother a drink?” Nana requests from over the back of the couch. She rests a hand on TJ’s shoulder, gives it a quick reassuring pat and he reaches up to hold it. 

“You know you don’t have to play the senile card in order to get what you want, Nana.” He chuckles at the thought of his grandmother being anything other than perfectly capable and wittier than anyone he’s ever met. “What would you like?” 

Nana lifts her hand and musses TJ’s meticulously styled hair. “Surprise me. You know what I like.”

“Yeah, booze. Same as me.” TJ laughs as he gets up and makes his way over to the bar cart next to the fireplace. He mixes up a quick Negroni that he suspects will satisfy his grandmother. When he turns around to deliver the glass, he sees that she’s taken up his spot on the couch. 

“At your service,” he performs an exaggerated bow to present his grandmother with her cocktail.

“Nobody likes a smartass, TJ.” Nana feigns in warning between sips. “Except for your mother. Only explanation for putting up with your father all these years.”

Taking a seat next to Nana, TJ rests his head on her shoulder and sighs. It’s not like her thoughts don’t mimic his own. Thoughts he’s had since he was a kid in the North Carolina governor’s mansion, a teenager in the White House and now a thirty year old in a New York City hotel suite. Watching his dad be quite literally the most powerful man on the planet, all while his mother stood dutifully at his side without so much as thank you. And even though TJ is incredibly proud of how his mother has grown into a ball-crushing politician, it still feels like she can’t quite escape her husband’s monstrous shadow.

As the resident family mediator, TJ can hear his mother trying to keep Dougie from either jumping off of a cliff or pushing their dad from one. Not particularly interested in what finally makes the bickering stop, TJ’s just relieved that it’s over, at least for now. 

His mother is more competent and capable than any current member of the GOP to run the country, she has a glowing resume and has the advantage of knowing the pitfalls that await a first term president. Though, the way his dad has been micromanaging every aspect of her campaign has TJ fearing that Elaine Barrish-Hammond may never get her chance to show the world what she’s made of. That even if she does manage to win, despite the rampant misogyny and homophobia in this country, it’ll essentially be Bud Hammond’s third term in the White House. 

Restless, TJ rises from the couch and makes his way over to the window. He looks out the bustle of Manhattan, watching as light flurries float from the sky down to the busy streets below. 

He’s been to New York more times than he can count but there’s something different when he thinks about it being Andy’s hometown. A number of questions flood TJ’s mind while he’s busy trying to imagine Andy as a little boy, living in the city until he moved to D.C. after law school. His lips turn up just thinking about him and he can’t help but wonder if Andy is a Yankees or a Mets fan? Did his family make it a tradition to visit the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree every year? 

It’s a little weird to think that Andy, and the rest of the country for that matter, have seen yearly magazine spreads featuring the Hammond Family Christmas portrait and yet TJ doesn’t even know if Andy has any siblings. TJ can’t help but cringe as he remembers all the truly terrible matching holiday outfits he and Dougie had been forced to wear throughout the years. Staring off into the distance, TJ realizes how much he wants to know everything about Andy Barber. From his holiday traditions all the way down to his favourite brand of toothpaste. TJ hasn’t felt this invested in a really long time. Andy’s one of the very few people in TJ’s life that actually validates him and makes him feel like he’s more than just the former First Son or a staple headline in the gossip pages. TJ is letting himself dare to be hopeful about what the future could hold with Andy Barber.

“You’re going to make me drink alone? Some company you are.” Nana mutters, interrupting his thoughts as she empties the last of her glass.

TJ laughs turning back around to face her. “Better get used to it, Nana. One of these days you’re going to have to find yourself a new bartender.”

***

Even if Andy had anything better to do, he would’ve canceled to make sure he was home in plenty of time to watch the broadcast. He’d wanted to text TJ to ask how it had gone, but with everything being so new between them, TJ’s unfortunately timed trip to New York and his reputation for being more than a little fickle, had allowed Andy’s anxiety to get the better of him. 

He’s got a beer on the coffee table next to the short stack of folders full of work he’d brought home to work on. And while technically it’s part of his responsibilities to review any footage of the Hammond family, he hadn’t been asked to do much else than draft a standard non-disclosure agreement, so it’s anybody’s guess in which direction this particular interview is going to go. 

Andy’s eyes are immediately glued to the screen, TJ sits behind his mom and dad, next to his brother and Douglas’ fiancé. His hair’s been professionally styled, void of its usual tousled appearance thanks to TJ’s hands running through it. He’s wearing a tailor black suit, though Andy smiles when he notices TJ’s signature skinny tie and the fact that the collar of his dress shirt is unbuttoned despite what Andy believes were probably some pretty strict orders.

Understandably, the majority of the interview focuses on Elaine Barrish-Hammond and her bid for the Democratic nomination and as expected she hits it out of the park; answering every question thoughtfully and eloquently. A stark contrast to her opponent. 

Andy sips his beer, unable to tear his eyes away from TJ on his television. He even catches himself leaning forward, as if it would help him see any more than the already high-definition screen will allow. TJ is wearing a pretty neutral expression for most of the interview, though when Diane Sawyer asks him if he’s going to be Douglas’ best man, he gives her his trademark smile - a perfect blend of charm and mischief, and tells her that he better be. 

When Diane segues into asking TJ how he feels about being the son of not only one, but potentially two presidents, Andy catches the way his features tighten marginally. When she follows up by asking about the kind of pressure a presidential run puts on the family, TJ’s fingers begin to rake anxiously through his hair. All he manages is an awkward combination of a laugh and shrug, before Douglas dutifully interjects in with a perfectly scripted response. 

It’s not hard to see the defeat written all over TJ’s face. Though, Andy has had enough firsthand experience to be able to recognize it anywhere. Being endlessly scrutinized as public fodder would be hard enough for anyone, but for TJ it’s been especially damaging. He feels the all too familiar protective instinct kick into gear, at the sight of TJ in distress. 

Disregarding any of his own lingering anxiety, Andy picks up his phone.

_**Andy:** Saw the interview, you looked great. How was it?_

While he’s waiting for those three little dots to appear, he listens to Diane Sawyer change gears to ask Elaine about foreign policy.

_**TJ:** I always look good, Barber. It’s called being blessed with Hammond genetics and good fashion sense. And if you watched it, you already know that I made an ass out of myself, as usual._

_**Andy:** Better add modest to that list. ;)_

_**TJ:** Dougie had to swoop in and save me like he always does. God, Andy. I’m tired of always being a fuck up._

_**Andy:** Hey now, I don’t think you’re a fuck up. I think you’ve got a lot of weight on your shoulders and it just gets a little heavy from time to time. It’s okay to need people to help you carry it. _

_**TJ:** I need to get out of here. If I have to sit through another intolerable family dinner with my dad and Dougie fighting or my mom force feeding Anne wedding planning ideas... I swear to God Andy, there’s not enough blow in the world to deal with them._

_**Andy:** Let’s not test that theory, okay?_

Just the mere possibility of TJ getting high while being over 200 miles away, has a fresh wave of unease settling in Andy’s belly.

_**Andy:** How about you tell me what I can do to help take your mind off things._

_**TJ:** What are you wearing?_

Andy can’t help but roll his eyes, but his dick on the other hand is very interested in the abrupt change in conversation. 

_**Andy:** Are you serious?_

_**TJ:** As serious as Ebola, Andy. Now tell me. _

He looks down at his plain white t-shirt and navy sweatpants that cuff at the ankles. 

_**Andy:** Just a t-shirt and sweats, nothing exciting. _

_**TJ:** Mmmm, I’ll be the judge of that Andrew. I bet you look hot._

Andy’s palms start to sweat, realizing that TJ is sexting with him or at the very least working up to it. 

_**TJ:** Wish I was there to take off your shirt, trace those tattoos with my tongue all over again._

All it takes is one sentence for Andy’s cock to pulse in his pants.

_**Andy:** Fuck, TJ. _

Before Andy knows it, he’s cupping himself. A rush of heat creeps up the back of his neck that causes him to frantically type out another message.

_**Andy:** Are you parents still there?_

_**TJ:** If said I no, would you believe me?_

_**Andy:** TJ!_

_**TJ:** Calm down, Barber. Let me excuse myself from the table._

Andy stares at his screen, wondering how he got here. Sitting alone in his living room, trading semi-promiscuous messages to the son of a former president. It’s when his phone starts vibrating in his hand that Andy is rendered speechless. 

“Hello?”

“Already out of breath? Doesn’t bode well for your stamina in the bedroom, Barber.” TJ teases over the line.

“Neither does your smart mouth,” Andy snaps back with a little more bite than he means to.

“Oh, I like that.” TJ cooes and Andy can actually hear his smile. “Now take off your clothes and let me tell you all the dirty things I’m going to do to you when I get back to D.C.”

“I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this,” Andy mutters to himself but he knows TJ can hear every word and yet he delicately balances his phone on his knee so he can yank off his t-shirt. 

“Don’t worry, Andy. I’ll make it worth your while. And when I get back to town, you can return the favour in person.”

The thought of TJ naked and spread out for him on his bed like a four course meal has Andy reaching beneath his waistband to lightly stroke his cock. His breath must hitch at the contact because suddenly TJ’s does too.

For the rest of the call, Andy doesn’t say much of anything. Just whimpers and groans as TJ gets him off from what he very much hopes isn’t a public bathroom; describing every salacious detail of how he plans to use his mouth on Andy’s dick. By the time Andy hangs up the phone fifteen minutes later, he’s coated in a sheen of sweat and feeling very impatient for TJ to land tomorrow afternoon and to top it off, he’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to watch a Diane Sawyer interview ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

TJ’s bags are sitting abandoned by the door, and TJ’s currently sitting on top of Andy. 

He hadn’t said much more than hello before TJ had walked them both towards the couch, mouths latched together and mounted him. And after a long couple of days of reliving their Hammond’s living room hook up as well his own solo session on this very couch, Andy isn’t exactly going to complain.

Andy’s got a fistful of TJ’s hair when he hears his phone vibrate for the second time on the coffee table. 

“I should get that,” Andy mutters, but he doesn’t make a single move to retrieve it. Instead he lets TJ continue to nip at his bottom lip, loving the way it feels. 

Andy’s dick is so hard in his jeans, the heady combination of TJ on his lap and the way his hips are rolling and his thighs squeezing has Andy on the precipice of blowing his load in his pants. Andy groans into another kiss, TJ’s palms anchor on either side of his head holding him in place while torturously fucking his mouth with his incredible talented tongue.

Wandering hands have already moved under the cotton of TJ’s t-shirt, but Andy wants more. He wants to see the way TJ’s body moves against him, roughly rub against his sensitive nipples only to be rewarded with whimpers of pleasure. Andy tugs on the hem, urging the fabric up high enough that his fingertips can brush the taut peaks. 

“Suck them,” TJ orders, against Andy’s mouth. He leans back, swiftly discarding his shirt to the floor and Andy’s body hums at the way his boyfriend’s eyes are already wild, almost feral just at the idea.

“Yeah?” Andy asks though he suspects that TJ is eager to have Andy’s mouth on any part of his body.

He tugs on TJ’s nipples a little, wanting to make them sting before he soothes them with his tongue. TJ lets out a salacious moan when Andy laps a quick circle around the sensitive flesh. Then he goes all in, sucking and licking all over until TJ makes that deliciously dirty sound again and it makes his dick twitch.

“What’s with the suitcases? Planning on skipping town without tell– Oh shit!” 

Suddenly, TJ is jerking away from him, breaking the latch of Andy’s mouth from his chest. 

“Fuck!” Andy sputters, his head peering around TJ’s frame to see Denise frozen in the entryway of his living room. TJ’s body is vibrating, laughing voraciously from his now precarious perch on Andy’s lap. If it weren’t for Andy’s firm hold on his ass, it’s likely he would have toppled to the floor.

“What the hell, Denise!” Andy shouts at her, finally registering the tremendous awkwardness of the situation. He unlocks his grip and TJ slides from his lap and onto the relative safety of the couch cushion. 

“I was just – I’ll be in the hall,” Denise falters, before she turns quick on her heels and he hears the door slam shut. 

Andy takes a deep breath, a futile attempt to ease the heavy pounding in his chest. He takes a moment to close his eyes, trying to think about anything that will make the sad remainder of his boner quickly disappear. When he’s gathered what he hopes is enough bravado to face his best friend, he opens his eyes to find much to his chagrin, his boyfriend shrugging on his shirt with a Cheshire-level grin on his lust-filled face.

“This isn’t funny,” Andy mutters.

“It kind of is,” TJ smirks back at him, but Andy’s features are still sewn tight. “Andy, take a breath. It’s Denise. You said yourself, the woman is like a sister to you. Go and explain the situation and I'm sure she’ll be more than happy for you.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who just got walked in on by his assistant!” 

With a hand on Andy’s bicep, TJ looks him in the eye, his expression turning from amused to pensive.

“No, but I am the one who’s had his trysts plastered all over the internet for the whole world to see. So I promise, it’s going to be fine.”

Andy sighs. TJ’s right, he at least owes it to Denise to be honest. He’d been chomping at the bit to tell her all about the developments to his usually non-existent love life; it’s just that he would have much preferred if the confession were not in the form of a live softcore porn demo. 

Guilt swarms in his belly but TJ is quick to silence his forthcoming apology with a soft kiss and a wink of levity. “Now go talk to her and when you get back, we can pick up where we left off.”

His boyfriend’s easygoing reaction to being intruded upon is just another stark reminder of how different they are; how their very different life experiences have shaped them. Andy can’t help but feel upset that TJ has learned to take the utter public humiliation he’s been subjected to in stride. If TJ can face the world, then at the very least, Andy can face Denise. 

*

She’s just staring at him, her perfect red pout hanging open in complete and utter shock. If he wasn’t so embarrassed and worried about her reaction to him sleeping with a client, well not sleeping in the biblical sense just yet – but the intent was there, he’d probably find it funny. Especially considering Denise has never, not once, in all the years they’d known one another, been at a loss for words.

“Uh... so about that,” Andy starts, but he’s not really sure where he’s going with it.

“TJ Hammond?!” Denise whisper-squeals, apparently having found her words again, Her pitch is so high that he’s sure all of the dogs in the building can hear her. “Andy, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

His fingers tangle nervously in his hair at the admonishment, feeling like he’s back in the 6th grade being scolded by the principal for swearing on the playground.

“What are you even doing here?” He mutters, his jaw now even more tense.

“I was dropping off the Miller contract that _you_ said couldn’t wait until Monday. Took time out of my busy weekend, I might add.”

He totally deserves the sass she tacks onto each and every word and suddenly feels bad for being a bit of an asshole because that’s exactly what he’d said.

“Sorry, I’m just surprised.”

“You and me both, Barber.” 

She passes him the envelope and her face morphs into a wide grin.

“Why are you smiling?” He asks, just downright confused now.

“Because I knew there was someone making you smile, but I never would’ve pegged you, Andy Barber – tightass extraorinaire, as having enough balls to do something so _unscrupulous.”_

“Thanks, I guess?” Andy answers, though it’s not like Denise’s assessment is too far off the mark, it’s more like his rulebook just doesn’t seem to apply to the likes of TJ Hammond. 

“You can’t tell anybody.” He warns her, hating that his throat grows tight at the thought that with one mere slip of the tongue, however intentional or not, all of this could end this before it even really starts.

“Oh Andy,” Denise sighs, closing the distance and wrapping Andy up in her arms. “Your secrets are safe with me. Well except for the fact that you put pickles on your peanut butter sandwiches, the man has a right to know that he’s sleeping with a psychopath.”

Andy bursts into laughter and gives Denise a tight squeeze. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Might wanna tell that to your _boyfriend,_ is it?” She teases back, and Andy laughs again at how she’s already fishing for details on his relationship status.

“You don’t ever stop, do you?” he chuckles.

“Nope,” she answers, popping the last syllable for emphasis. “I’d say something along the lines of ‘somebody’s gotta keep you on your toes’; but I think someone else is going to be doing that from now on. With all that being said, you’ve got your _very important_ contract and I’ve got a _very important_ spa appointment. So it looks like you and your new beau are free to resume your little afternoon delight.”

Andy’s skin flames tomato red while Denise essentially cackles at his discomfort. She leans in, gives him a kiss on the cheek and disappears down the hall towards the elevator. As Andy makes his way back inside, he’s incredibly grateful that he has such a great friend.

*** 

TJ flips through a legal magazine from Andy’s coffee table. A quick glance at the wordy articles reaffirms without a doubt that Andy is definitely the academic in their relationship. Killing time, he begins to look at all the accompanying portrait photos and he quickly confirms his suspicions. That aside from the gorgeous Andy Barber and the actors who play lawyers on TV, most of the legal minds, as evidenced by those featured in the current issue of _The American Lawyer,_ are not very easy on the eyes. 

Andy had seemed totally rattled. Rightfully so, TJ figures. He’d been equally surprised by Denise’s interruption, it’s just that it hadn’t exactly qualmed his raging desire to get Andy naked and on top of him. 

When Andy comes back into the condo, he abandons his research, far more concerned about the very serious look on his beautiful boyfriend’s face. Despite having debriefed with Denise in the hall, Andy still seems a little out of sorts, which only makes TJ worry that it might not have gone well.

“You okay?” He asks, tossing the magazine next to him on the couch.

“Yeah,” Andy says, puffing out a heavy breath. “She was just dropping off a contract that I need to look over.”

“Oh, cool,” TJ nods, rising to his feet. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to distract from any visible disappointment. “I’ll just grab my stuff and leave you to it.”

Andy’s tight mouth slackens, his eyes growing wide. “Wha– No, you don’t have to go.”

TJ would be lying if the hint of sharp panic in Andy’s voice at the thought of his imminent departure doesn’t immediately send a thrill through him. “If you have work to do, I don’t want to get in the way, Andy.” 

“Work can wait,” Andy protests, tossing the manila folder on top of the issue of _The American Lawyer,_ TJ had been perusing only moments ago. With a couple of quick strides, Andy closes the gap between them. “I’ve got something much more important to do right now.” 

TJ can’t help but smirk as he feels fresh desire wash over him. “Oh yeah?” He teases. “And what could that possibly be?”

A tight and possessive grip on TJ’s bicep hauls him that last inch eliminating any space left between them and causes TJ’s breath to hitch at the sudden proximity. His eyes are fixated on the way Andy’s tongue traces his bottom lip, he feels frozen in place, unable to initiate any action beyond breathing. Ocean blue eyes pierce his own, and in a voice no louder than a whisper, Andy says, “I want you.”

TJ probably would’ve laughed at the declaration if this were any other hookup. But the sincerity and softness that accompany Andy’s words tighten in a stranglehold around his heart. The easy flirtation and sass from moments ago swiftly evolves into a needy desperation. Andy's palm rises to cup his cheek, and TJ instinctively nuzzles it; taking comfort in the warmth of Andy’s touch.

“Say it again,” he pleads. 

“I want you, TJ. Have for a really long time.”

There’s not a single doubt in his mind that Andy isn’t just talking about his body; that this man for some inexplicable reason, wants all of him. 

TJ’s fingers wrap around Andy’s wrist, squeezing tight. He’s never felt quite so adored with his clothes still on, which only makes him even more impatient to get them off. “Well you got me, Barber. What are you going to do about it?”

Andy growls at the teasing quip and TJ’s dick pulse in his pants as a result. Andy assaults him, hungrily stealing a flurry of kisses that leaves TJ feeling dizzy. Jesus, this man is a paradox. All buttoned up and reserved on the outside. And yet the way his mouth is biting at TJ’s lips and sucking delirious kisses along his throat, with his hardening cock weighing heavily against TJ’s thigh, is anything but tame. 

His hand latches onto the back of Andy’s head and TJ can feel every nerve in his body dancing with anticipation. He's never been very good at delaying gratification and today is no exception. He yanks on the short strands, forcefully redirecting Andy’s attention. He amends the vagueness in his previous statement and issues a formal demand. “Take me to your bedroom and fuck me, Andy.” 

The spark in Andy’s eye flickers hot while he licks his lips once more and TJ’s knees grow weak. “There’s that sassy mouth I know so well,” Andy smirks with a grin so wicked that TJ is excited that he’s finally going to uncover some of the mysteries that make up this gorgeous man. And what better place to start than the bedroom?

“I’m going to do a lot more than just fuck you, TJ.” A gravely, almost stern voice tells him. “I’m going to take you up to my bed and drive us both absolutely crazy.”

“Can’t wait,” TJ gasps, already struggling to breathe and they’ve barely even started. 

_Shit._ He’s in serious trouble. 

Andy hoists him up, and TJ wraps his legs around the narrow waist that truly seems mathematically impossible in proportion to the rest of Andy’s muscular stature. Not one to be outdone, TJ decides to give Andy a dose of his own medicine before he manages even a single step. Hands on either side of Andy’s face, he delicately nips at that bottom lip that’s been taunting him. When he feels the flesh plump between his teeth, he runs his tongue over it until Andy opens up for him. 

He slowly begins to fuck Andy’s mouth; gentle strokes quickly become more deliberate until he hears that scratchy moan that makes his skin heat. The hand on his back clutches at the fabric of his tee, so much so that TJ can feel the scrape of Andy’s short nails digging into his flesh. When he finally lowers his hands and Andy’s eyes flutter back open, TJ is delighted to see that they hold that haze of kiss-drunk desire that he’s notoriously famous for.

His back collides with the plush pillow top of Andy’s mattress, scrambling to shed his clothes, struggling to decide what should go first. His shirt would mean Andy could nip and lick his nipples until his cock leaks like he’d thoroughly enjoyed back on the couch. Though, no pants means he’ll finally get to feel Andy’s hot mouth take greedy pulls on his cock. A fantasy he’d selfishly indulged in each time Andy had come to his rescue. His erection hardens just thinking about the graze of Andy’s thick beard over his most sensitive skin.

TJ’s hands are trapped between him and Andy’s bare chest. He shamelessly caresses the firm flesh that fills his palms while deliberating with himself; unable to resist digging his fingertips into it while Andy kisses him senseless. As good as it feels, he’s growing impatient, needy for the pleasurable high that he knows sex with Andy Barber will inevitably bring.

“I’m still wearing way too many clothes for what I want you to do to me, baby,” TJ muses into the next kiss. “And for the things I want to do to you,” he quickly amends. 

Andy chuckles, the rumble of his laughter reverberating so much so that TJ is grinning right along with him. He likes that Andy seems comfortable enough with him to let out his lighter side. It’s a breath of fresh air, seeing as for most of their acquaintanceship, TJ hadn’t even known it existed. He’d wrongfully pegged Andy Barber as a resounding, yet gorgeous, killjoy.

Hands wander further south, TJ is working quite hard to try and shift Andy’s jeans lower. He slips his palms under the denim waistband at Andy’s hips, though any progress he makes lowering the fabric is hindered by the plentiful swell of his butt. Undeterred by the obstacle, TJ squeezes the taut flesh, earning him a raspy moan and an erratic thrust of Andy’s hips against his dick that makes TJ squirm of his own accord.

Andy seems equally worked up. Bodies moving with the push and pull of shifting weight as they both revel in the friction of their cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their bottoms. TJ’s pulse pounds both in his throat and his dick at every contact; he loops his leg against the back of Andy’s calf as a meager attempt to keep Andy’s strong body plastered against him. Long lashes fan Andy’s cheeks and TJ is mesmerized by each one of the low grunts and soft pants that emanate from deep inside his boyfriend’s consciousness. A myriad of thoughts buzz in his mind, but they’re scattered and it’s hard to make sense of anything with such a ravishingly handsome man grinding against him. At this point, he’s horny enough that he’d be perfectly fine with a vigorous dry-humping session that ends with them both coming in their pants so long as Andy’s weight is on top of him. 

Another wickedly dirty kiss meets his mouth, their tongues tangling slowly though still impatient much like their lower halves. A protest of distress forms on TJ’s lips when Andy suddenly scoots back on his heels taking away the heady cocoon of his weight and warmth. 

“As good as that feels, I’m going to come in my pants if we keep it up.” Andy says, passing a hand through his hair, that only makes TJ more desperate to get his own hands on it.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He smirks, wicked and wide.

“Not bad,” Andy laughs. “I’ve just been really looking forward to getting my hands on what’s _under_ your clothes. So why don’t you take them off and let me see your beautiful body.”

He’s never been shy or particularly modest, but there’s something about the way Andy’s gaze rakes over him with unadulterated admiration while he slips his own bottoms to the floor that makes TJ feel surprisingly timid. Normally, he’s a full-throttle kind of lover. Pushing the limits and making the most of his bedmates for however long he chooses to keep them; which the tabloids will reliably report, isn’t long. But with Andy, his normally keen fight or flight instinct seems lulled, coddled by big strong arms and caring blue eyes. 

With the back of his legs are pressed up against the edge of the bed, TJ watches wordlessly as Andy approaches him; his body just inches away, close enough that the fingertips trailing up his sides, from the top of his thigh up to his waist and chest make his whole body shudder in anticipation. He’s mere moments away from touching the restless cock that aches against his belly or begging Andy to do it for him, when a rough palm moves to cradle TJ’s cheek, halting his request.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“And you’re a sweet talking tease,” TJ gasps, turning his head to nip Andy’s hand with his teeth. He hasn’t gone this long without sex since his parents had shipped him off to rehab for the first time when he was 21 years old. “If you don’t suck or fuck me very soon, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands, Barber.”

The breath of Andy’s laugh fans his face as he leans in to press a kiss to TJ’s irritated and flushed grimace. “You know, I just might like that.”

 _“Andy,”_ he moans pretty pathetically. He’s naked, horny and just wants to be devoured.

“Alright, alright.” Andy concedes, dropping to his knees like he wished he’d been able to in the coatroom of the Mayflower Hotel. “I’ve got you.”

The warm, strong hand that cradled his cheek only a second ago is now wrapped around his length, spreading the wetness from the tip of his cock down the shaft in a light yet satisfying pressure. Andy’s fist glides downward, coating him until his cock is rock hard and glistening. TJ watches fixated as the swollen flesh of his tip, peeks out the vice of Andy’s fist at rhythmic intervals.

“I like this side of you,” Andy says, lifting his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s. “Quiet, compliant.”

“Only because you’ve got your hand wrapped around my dick, Barber.” TJ grits, fighting the urge to come that’s getting incrementally stronger with each methodic pass of Andy’s fist. It’s not like he’s being purposefully obedient, it just happens to be a by-product of being on the receiving end of a solid hand job.

“Oh yeah? Well I wonder what’ll happen if I put my mouth on you? Swallow you so deep that I choke. Think you can stay nice and quiet then?”

“Hardly,” TJ answers honestly. Just the thought, is enough to make his cock leak some more. The way Andy’s grip tightens is just a bonus.

“Y- Yes,” TJ encourages breathily, when he feels Andy take the tip of his cock in his mouth. He can already feel himself slipping into that familiar territory where his body takes over and he just lets himself enjoy the ride. Slow, wet circles of Andy’s tongue swirl over him and he’s lost to how good it feels to have his dick once again between the sweet heat of parted lips.

While licking him from root to tip, Andy’s lust-ridden gaze looks up and he issues a seemingly impossible challenge.

“Try.”

***

He’s so fucking hungry for it. The swollen cock in his hold is more than ready, the flush tip is the prettiest shade that immediately reminds him of the candy red blush on TJ’s lips after he’d sucked Andy off. He’s eager to not only return the favour but to finally claim TJ in a way that up until today, he’s only been able to imagine. Kneeling on his bedroom floor, Andy’s more than a little regretful that he didn’t strip when he had the chance. His own cock pulses angrily in his uncomfortably tight pants, but he all too happily ignores the discomfort with TJ’s hard erection serving as a more than convenient distraction. 

TJ’s biting his bottom lip as Andy toys with his tip, his tongue sweeping along TJ’s slit while he savours the salty drops of arousal that only make him more desperate to feel TJ flood his mouth when he comes.

Even so, he continues his leisurely pace, enjoying how TJ hasn’t so much as muttered a word as Andy slowly swallows each inch of him. Though by the tight grip on the back of his head, Andy’s pretty sure it isn’t from lack of interest. TJ might be uncharacteristically quiet, but he’s still very much offering his input by way of guiding Andy with his hands. The room soon fills with sound, but it’s Andy’s own husky groans and the wet pops of his mouth taking hungry sucks on TJ’s cock. 

Andy’s feeling pretty good about himself when he looks up to see TJ’s features screwed up tight. Unconsciously, his thumb brushes gentle, reassuring strokes along TJ’s inner thigh. He’s anxious for TJ to spill on his tongue, letting him finally taste the full effect of the release he’s been dreaming about for longer than he can remember. 

Figuring TJ’s compiled better than he ever thought possible, Andy flattens his tongue and let’s TJ slide in all the way to the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” TJ mutters, his breath growing ragged when Andy swallows every inch without complaint.

Andy adjusts with nothing more than a grunt and the rock of TJ’s hips hastens as he starts to fuck his mouth. Along with it comes a series of curses and moans that have another burst of arousal running through him. Andy reaches down between his own legs, applying firm pressure at the base of his cock to keep from embarrassing himself. Though, every whimper and cry that falls from TJ’s mouth makes it infinitely harder, bringing out Andy’s possessive side. TJ thrusts in and out of his mouth and all Andy can think about is how much he wants to finally make TJ his.

The sting of TJ’s fingers digging into his scalp, forces Andy’s eyes back open and he finds himself not so subtly yanked backwards.

“Everything okay?” He asks, concern spiking his voice, though it comes out sounding raspy on account of all the cock sucking. 

TJ hauls him up and off the floor, exerting considerable effort with their size difference. Andy blinks, waiting for TJ to answer, but instead TJ’s tongue invades his mouth, kisses him so hard and deep that Andy’s pretty sure his whole system is on the verge of malfunctioning. 

“I have no intention of coming until you’re naked and buried inside of me,” TJ whispers conspiratorially just beneath his ear; his erection, hot and wet branding itself against Andy’s skin. “Got it?”

Andy feels his eyes go wide and his mouth slack a little; hands frantically fighting with the button and zipper on his jeans, feeling thankful that for once he isn’t wearing a belt. It’s not graceful in the slightest as he awkwardly shoves down his pants, kicking them off while making his way over to the night stand in a desperate quest for condoms and lube. 

“Smooth,” TJ smirks with a laugh from where he’s positioned himself on the bed, on his knees with his ass up in the air on full display, just begging to be fucked. His gaze tracks Andy’s every move, from where his head rests on his arm on the pillow. With the essentials in his grasp Andy turns around only to find the alluring sight of TJ unhurriedly stroking his cock. 

Lube dribbles down his fingers as he anchors himself at the end of the bed, paying no mind to the errant drops that fall on the covers. The realization that he's going to remember this for the rest of his life, sends a sudden rush of nerves to the surface. It’s been more than a little while since he’s slept with someone who he really cares about, let alone someone who he seems inexplicably connected to; and while this moment may have been years in the making, it’s the last physical boundary between him and TJ. 

Figuring TJ would probably laugh if he knew the thoughts rolling around in his mind, Andy takes a couple deep breaths, thankful that being a lawyer has allowed him to master keeping his cool under pressure.

“I know I waited like five years for this, but I swear if you make me wait another five minutes, I’m not going to make it.” TJ says breathy, crooking his head over his shoulder in order to meet Andy’s eyes. 

And just like that, any lingering worry dissipates. TJ wants this as much as he does. 

With a handful of taut ass cheek in one hand, Andy spreads TJ open for him. His mouth waters taking in the perfect pucker of TJ’s asshole, the temptation to work it open with his tongue is very strong. But if the state of his own erection is any indication, if he doesn’t fuck TJ soon, he’s going to embarrass himself. So instead, he slides his slick fingertips between TJ’s crease, getting him nice and wet.

TJ chases it, pushing back against his finger tips when Andy applies pressure to his asshole.

“No need to be gentle, Barber. I can take it.” 

Rolling his eyes at TJ’s sarcastic use of his last name, Andy is determined to turn any future smart mouthed comments into incoherent moans. Taking TJ’s claim at face value, Andy slips one finger inside; groaning at the way TJ’s body is gripping tight and wondering how he’s going to survive when it’s his cock that’s surrounded by such perfect, tight heat. 

Adding another finger and soon after a third, Andy begins to tease and twist enjoying the way TJ’s responding to him by lightly stroking his cock, like he’s at war with trying to savour the sensation yet delay gratification. 

“Okay, enough’s enough.” TJ grits. 

Andy’s pulse hammers in his throat, while he rolls on the condom and pours more lube in his palm. He’s imagined this very moment so many times, using his fist as a sad substitute for the beautiful man spread out in front of him. Easing himself inside, Andy applies an abundance of caution much like he does in many aspects of his life, careful to move slow and gentle. But Jesus Christ, the pressure of TJ gripping him tight as he pushes further inside is too good.

TJ’s head drops and Andy stills. 

“You okay?” He asks, running a soothing hand along TJ’s spine.

Instead of speaking, TJ reaches back, his hand cupping Andy’s thigh to urge him all the way in. 

The bliss of having TJ wrapped around him has Andy faltering a little and it’s not until TJ takes matters into his own hands, slowly grinding himself on Andy’s dick that a sharp cry of ecstasy fills the room when Andy’s cock rubs that perfect spot. 

The sound of pained pleasure kicks each and every one of Andy’s instincts into gear. Fingers dig themselves into TJ’s narrow hips and he begins to pump himself in and out. A chorus of cries and whimpers falling from TJ’s mouth as Andy drives harder and faster between his slippery cheeks. He’s so close he can’t think straight; the urge to come is right fucking there. Andy reaches forward, wrapping an arm against TJ’s sweat slick chest. 

“Come on, baby.” Andy tells him as he draws TJ’s upper body up and off the mattress. Taking TJ with him, he settles on his heels, still buried deep inside but now, TJ is sitting on Andy’s lap, his back plastered to his front. 

“You’re so fucking deep,” TJ pants as he grinds down, trying to get Andy’s cock to once again hit that perfect, mind-blowing spot. 

Andy latches his mouth to the skin right at the base of TJ’s neck, branding a series of hot, wet sucks. His heart is beating so hard and fast, liable to burst out of his chest. “You’re perfect,” Andy murmurs, meaning every word. “So fucking perfect _.”_

His hands reacquaint themselves with TJ’s hips and it’s not long before the slow, deep rolls of their connected bodies turn into hurried thrusts that have no other intent beyond chasing the sweet relief of release. Andy clings to TJ while TJ rides him, jacking his stiff cock with strong pumps of his fist that quickly cause TJ’s lithe body to go taut in his hold.

“Come for me,” Andy coaxes and the most pornographic moans to fall from TJ’s lips as he comes apart. Hot, sticky spurts of TJ’s come paints their skin which has Andy’s own climax well within reach with not much more than a few erratic pumps of his hips. But TJ ups the ante, turning his head and plunging his tongue deep into Andy’s mouth. A bruising kiss with such raw, unadulterated passion that instantly has Andy riding out the best orgasm of his life.

And as he collapses on the bed taking TJ with him, for the first time in his life, Andy understands why people chase the thrill of getting high; because if it’s anything like this, he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

TJ rolls out of Andy’s bed, stretching his overworked muscles, the smell of sweat and sex lingering on his skin. TJ had been as happy as a clam snuggled up against Andy, cocooned in no more than a sheet within the stronghold of Andy’s arms. Warm lips pressing a kiss to his brow just before Andy had whispered that he was going to hop in the shower and get cleaned up. As much as TJ would’ve loved to have joined him, the cozy and inviting Andy-scented pillows had his eyes drifting closed in no time. 

A little while later, after a shower of his own and a fresh change of clothes courtesy of his luggage, TJ is thinking. Thinking about all the times he’s woken up in a stranger’s bed with nothing more than a hangover as a souvenir. Thinking about how things might change now that he and Andy have gone all the way. TJ knows he’s a good lay, great even. He’s never had a single complaint. Conversely, he’d had to change his phone number more times than he could count because some guys didn’t understand the meaning of ‘one night stand’. As skilled as he is in the bedroom, it’s what comes afterwards that TJ has never been able to navigate without disastrous results. 

Truth be told, it feels different with Andy. Under the weight of those perfectly sculpted muscles, TJ had felt revered, like an irreplaceable antique that Andy couldn’t help but marvel at. Sex with Andy had been much more than a race to get off and the look in Andy’s eyes had been as intoxicating as any party drug. Watching Andy coming apart while buried inside of him had been fucking amazing. So good in fact, that TJ considers all previous spank bank material null and void after hearing the salaciously tortured moan of release leave Andy’s lips. Shit, just like that he’s getting hard all over again. TJ tousles a towel through his wet hair, thinking about how much he likes the intimacy of being in Andy’s space like this. An unconscious smirk forms when he sees just how meticulously organized Andy’s skincare and hair products are on the vanity.

The sight of a freshly showered, bare chested Andy Barber sitting at the breakfast bar is more than enough to make TJ want to immediately head back into the bedroom, or better yet, fuck in the kitchen this time. The whimpering sound he could’ve sworn was only in his mind, must’ve escaped his lips because Andy suddenly looks up from his laptop and gives him a warm smile when he sees that TJ’s finally joined him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” TJ answers back breezily as he makes his way around the countertop. Though the seed of post-fuck apprehension, stays firmly planted in his gut. He hooks his chin on Andy’s broad shoulder and slings an arm across his collarbone; making note of just how much better the scent of Andy’s body wash smells when it’s mixed with the scent of him. “Working hard?” 

Andy chuckles, pressing a kiss to TJ’s forearm. The small, easy gesture does wonders to assuage any worries that Andy’s about to show him the door. 

“Thought I better look at the Miller contract before Denise gives me shit about it tomorrow. Plus I had some time to kill while waiting for our dinner to be delivered.”

“Dinner?” TJ perks up at the mention of food. 

“Yep, ordered Chinese. Wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything.

“Sounds great.” TJ looks at the laptop screen and sees that it’s after seven. “You have lots of work left to do?”

Andy turns his head, the scruff of his beard grazing TJ’s cheeks, which are still pretty sensitive from all the sensual kisses Andy had given him before, while and after they’d fucked. “Why? You have a better way for us to pass the time while we wait?”

TJ captures Andy’s mouth in a kiss, his tongue seeking to taste every bit of the man all over again. To feel the scratch of Andy’s beard somewhere a little lower this time. The incurable ember of desire in his belly ignites into a full-fledged flame as TJ finds himself being tugged onto Andy’s lap, much like they’d been earlier this afternoon on the couch. He helplessly purrs into another kiss when Andy’s hands squeeze his ass. 

TJ’s hands reach to anchor themselves on each side of Andy’s face. His fingertips on his left hand weave into the short strands at the base of his neck and the thumb of his right, tugs on Andy’s bottom lip before his mouth quickly replaces it. What had started out as playful, teasing kisses quickly turns wild and hungry. Urgent sweeps of his tongue, earn him a string of satisfied moans. And when TJ starts to roll his hips, seeking out friction for his own growing erection, Andy’s already stilted breaths grow even more shaky. 

“Fuck,” Andy pants rather desperately when they break apart at the sound of a knock at the door. “The only thing I want to eat is you.”

TJ laughs breathlessly, regretfully dismounting from Andy’s thighs. “Tell me how long you were single again? Can’t imagine why with lines like that.”

***

Andy’s laptop is exchanged for containers of orange chicken, rice and egg rolls. He asks more about the interview and that inevitably brings up the behind the scenes drama that the Hammond family seems to take with them wherever they go. Just another reason why Andy’s office goes through so many non-disclosure agreements.

“You’d think going through this for the fourth time would make it easier, you know? And I’d hate to abandon Nana but things are only going to get worse from here until the election.”

TJ runs a palm over his face in exasperation and Andy regrets having brought it up. He doesn’t like seeing TJ’s normally easy-going demeanor being replaced with overwhelming stress and irritation. 

“When I was younger I used to spend way too many hours smoking weed and dreaming about what it would be like to be a part of a regular family. Always seemed so much simpler.”

Andy gives TJ an empathic smile, the earnest wistfulness in his words tugging at him. “True, but simpler doesn’t always mean easier.”

TJ lets out another heavy sigh, “Being able to get away from my family was a definite perk of having my own place.”

Andy busies himself with his waterglass, knowing that no matter how far you try to distance yourself, it’s impossible to completely sever what ties you to your family. Even if it’s all you wish you could do.

TJ half laughs, oblivious to the unpleasant memories currently plaguing Andy. 

“Guess I _should_ be grateful for my ‘celebrity’ for all the hot sex. Pretty sure not many other 30-year-olds living with their parents are getting quite as lucky.”

“Is that something you’re considering?” Andy asks, keen to redirect the topic of conversation, it’s not like he’s not well aware of TJ’s promiscuous past, he’d just rather not hear about it while he’s eating dinner. “Let me give you my realtor’s number,” he offers. “And if you want any help checking out the listings, I’m happy to help.”

“Yeah?” TJ asks skeptically. “You sure? I mean you already spend the majority of your time at the office, it seems unfair to ask you to give up any of your free time to go with me to real estate showings.”

“I’m happy to help,” Andy says between bites of egg roll. “Plus by the sounds of things, it’s getting more tense at home.”

“That would be an understatement.” TJ replies. “Pretty sure I’ve never seen Dougie so 

close to ordering a hit on my dad.” He looks up to meet Andy’s gaze and his lips rise in that signature devilish smirk of his. “You happen to know any hitmen?”

Andy gives him a sympathetic smile in return. “Fresh out of hitmen, I’m afraid. But you could always stay here.” The way TJ’s expression suddenly looks like he’s been stunned with a taser, causes Andy to backtrack. “I mean, just until you find a place; no pressure or anything.” 

“You’re serious?” TJ asks, eyes narrowing. “You want me to move in with you?”

Andy shifts in his seat, feeling awkward. It’s not like he’d put a lot of thought into it, the offer had kinda just slipped out. But now that it had, he had to admit he really liked the idea. “Yeah, I’m serious. You need a place to stay and I’ve got a perfectly good condo that’s way too big for just one person.”

TJ doesn’t say anything, which only leaves Andy to wonder if he’s considering the offer or trying to think of a way to let him down easy. He really wishes he had a time machine to go back and rewind the last 30 seconds. 

“So…” TJ trails, his expression still serious. “Would this strictly be a roommate situation or are you expecting me to pay you in sexual favours?” 

Andy sputters on his drink, nearly choking at TJ’s question. TJ’s up and out of his seat, hovering over him while his lungs awkwardly force out a string of laboured coughs. “Jesus, Barber. I was kidding, don’t go and die on me.”

Andy holds up a palm as if to say _I’m fine,_ he takes a couple deep breaths before he can even attempt to speak. 

“I’m okay,” he gruffs before coughing again, but less strained this time.

“You’re going to have to get used to my incredible wit if we’re going to be living together, don’t wanna risk you choking every time.” TJ teases and Andy is ever-thankful for his ability to lighten the mood. 

He takes a much calmer sip of his water this time before asking, “So is that a yes?”

TJ nods and swipes the last of Andy’s eggroll. 


	11. Chapter 11

The wide grin etched on Denise’s face when he steps inside his office Monday morning tells Andy all he needs to know about how productive his morning is going to be. He’d conveniently blocked Denise’s unfortunately timed visit to his place out of his mind, preferring to spend his time discovering all the secret places on TJ’s body that made him squirm when Andy kissed them. 

Now, the only one who’ll be squirming is him. He doesn’t bother to pretend that he’s not going to tell her anything because they both know if he dared to even try it, she’d annoy the ever-living hell out of him and that by the end, her inquisition would in comparison, have been as pleasant as a trip to Disneyland.

“Can I at least have a sip of coffee first?” He asks, grateful for the Starbucks paper cup he finds already on his desk as he shrugs out of his wool coat and hangs it on the coat rack in the corner behind the door. 

“If you must,” Denise shrugs, taking a sip of her own hot beverage.

Andy settles in his chair and doesn’t even bother to turn on his computer. His inbox is going to have to wait until Denise is finished torturing him. His shoulders sag at the small comfort as he enjoys the familiar taste of his favourite dark roast. 

“Alright counselor, you may proceed,” Andy says theatrically with a wave of his free hand.

Predictably, Denise rolls her eyes and that in and of itself makes Andy smile. But then her steely gaze meets his head on, and she even leans forward in her chair. “Spill.” 

Andy had been hoping for at least a little more direction, and for someone who is usually pretty cool under pressure, he doesn’t have much to say. “Can I at least get a leading question?”

“Sure, Barber.” Denise muses almost mischievously as she reclines back in her chair. “Let’s start with… How’s the sex?”

He can feel his face growing hot and has the sudden urge to loosen his collar. “Um, good? Next question.”

“Nuh uh, Andy. You’re sleeping with D.C.’s hottest and most notorious fuckboy. You don’t get to just say _good.”_

_“Really_ good?” Andy tries again, but by the look on his best friend’s face, he knows it isn’t going to fly. “It’s fucking amazing, okay?”

“Good,” Denise says with a brisk nod of approval. “You’ve been needing a good lay for a while now.”

“Gee thanks,” Andy replies and this time it’s his turn to roll his eyes. 

“Now that we’ve got the most important matter out of the way, you can tell me when the fuck you started sleeping with clients and why the hell you didn’t tell me about it.”

“It’s just _one_ client and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t even know I was going to do it until after I’d already done it.”

“That’s not like you,” Denise says, her voice having softened at his admission.

“No shit,” Andy huffs out, still a little stunned that he’d actually gone through with it. Not that he regrets it, not at all; but he’d never so much as stepped a toe out of line, so to violate his workplace’s code of conduct so extremely was more than a little out of character for him. 

He fills Denise in on the abridged, PG-rated version of events to catch her up and he gives her a lot of credit for fending off her instinct to pepper him with inappropriate questions. While he skims over the sex-filled weekend, Andy figures he probably should tell her about TJ moving in.

His hesitant pause gives Denise the chance to speak and frankly Andy worries about what she’s going to say. 

“If I hadn’t walked in on the two of you mauling each other, I swear I wouldn’t believe it.” 

Andy’s features pinch in embarrassment, “I’ve spent the entire weekend trying to forget about that, you know?” 

Denise takes a drink and the smirk behind her cup tells him that she’s enjoying this a little too much.

“You and me both, Barber. Except I didn’t have a hot young guy to distract me, just a bottle of pinot. While good, I’m positive it wasn’t nearly as satisfying.”

Andy laughs at her joke because normally he was the one sitting at home alone, so he knows just how true that is. “I know what you mean, sometimes I can’t believe it either.”

She twirls a piece of her shoulder length brown hair around her finger. “So does this mean you two are like _together?”_

“I guess so… I mean yeah.” He resumes the nervous clicking of the retractable pen he hadn’t even noticed he’d picked up. “TJ’s actually going to be moving in. It’ll be easier to keep it quiet if he’s not coming and going all the time and he’s been having a hard time with his family on account of the campaign.”

An intense stare of familiar brown eyes holds his gaze. Andy can’t help but shift in his chair under their weight and once again contemplate how Denise missed her calling as an interrogator. Though he’s thankful because he’d be hopeless without her as his right hand.

“Fuck Andy, I don’t know if you hit your head, been abducted by aliens or if this guy’s dick is really that mesmerizing...” he winces awaiting the verbal beating Denise is about to hand to him. Steeling himself for a delayed chorus of ‘ _Are you fucking idiot’_ or _‘I’m disappointed in you’_ that would echo some of his own thoughts about this whole situation _._ “But either way, I think that you haven’t been happy in a really long time and if TJ Hammond is the one who is making you smile more and giving me a break from your cranky ass then I say, go for it.”

Andy can feel his jaw drop open, less at the blatant insult of him being a grouch and more at his best friend’s unwavering endorsement. There’d been many reasons why he hadn’t breathed a word of his relationship with TJ with anyone but it had been especially hard to keep from Denise. She almost always saw through his bullshit and he was certain that she’d have him committed for a psychotic break if she found out that he’d broken every rule in the book and jeopardized his career for some dick. 

“Just be careful though, okay? TJ Hammond has quite a reputation and I really don’t want to have to ruin a pair of Louboutins by shoving a heel up his ass and the other down this throat.” 

He can’t help the laugh that erupts. “You paint quite a picture; makes me glad I’ve never been on your bad side.”

Denise smiles wickedly, “What can I say, I’ve got a soft spot for you Andy. And it seems as though these days, I’m not the only one.”

She leans forward in her chair and covers his hand with hers. “Promise me, if things go sideways that you won’t sacrifice yourself for him.”

His best friend’s words hit him hard. The trouble is when push comes to shove, Andy’s not sure if it’s a promise he’ll be able to keep. 

He nods nonetheless. “I promise.”

***

Elaine Barrish-Hammond on the other hand is less than thrilled with the news of TJ’s upcoming move.

She abandons the dinner plate and tea towel on the counter top and looks at him with an intensity TJ knows has made grown men cry and a dubiousness that can only be reserved for the mother of a certified troublemaker. He’d been purposeful to tell her while she was ‘relaxing’ while doing the dishes. With the campaign in full swing, getting a moment alone with his mom was hard enough, let alone when she wasn’t busy with paperwork and phone calls.

“Why now?” She presses and TJ takes a breath, launching directly into the prepared speech he’d been practicing all week. 

“Come on, Mom. We both know you moved me back in here to keep and eye on me and with everything that’s going on around here, I think it would be better for me to get my own place. Somewhere a little more quiet, where I can relax and focus on the important things, like my recovery.”

He fixes his puppy eyes on her and can tell that she’s actually considering it. Clearly he’d picked up a few negotiation tactics over the years, growing up in a family of lawyer-politicians, who many would agree are just professional truth-twisters. Some may call it manipulative but for TJ it’s always just been a matter of survival.

“Georgetown?” His mom asks, picking up the dinner plate again; which he takes as a sign that she’s coming around. “Are you sure there isn’t a place that’s closer?”

TJ laughs, a full-bellied one that makes his mom smile too. “It’s like a fifteen minute car ride.”

“I know,” she laments. “I guess I’m just worried that with how busy things are around here that we won’t see as much of you.”

TJ reads between the lines, what she really means is _‘we can’t supervise you.’_

“I promise I’ll come over for dinner at least once a week, gotta get my quality time with Nana anyway. Deal?”

His mom hesitates and TJ is seconds away from pulling out a hard-hitting guilt trip that’ll give her no choice but to acquiesce. 

“Deal,” she sighs. Though by the way she squares her shoulders, he figures she’s about to add a list of conditions. “Promise me you’ll have a lawyer look over the lease documents,” she advises. “You can always send them to the office, I can give them a quick once over.” 

“I’ll be sure to give Mr. Barber a call,” he reassures her. “It’s not like I’ve never lived on my own before, there’s really no need to be so dramatic about it. I’ve got everything under control.”

Elaine looks at him, her smile fond but TJ can still see the worry in her eyes. He’s given her many reasons not to trust him over the years, but ever since that night, a year ago December, TJ knows that he’s earned the overbearing concern. He just wishes it wasn’t so stifling.

“I know you do, sweetheart. And if you need anything, your father and I are here for you.”

TJ would rather not think about what his father would have to say about his decision to move out and it wasn’t by accident that he chose to tell his mom tonight, while is dad is out of town; probably fucking one of his mistresses. More often than not, the only words his dad has to say about him are disparaging ones. Thankfully, Dougie and his fiancée Anne make their way into the kitchen which allows him to push aside that unfortunate truth. 

“Plus isn’t it time you spread the love around, worry about Dougie and his wedding to your beautiful soon-to-be daughter-in-law?” TJ smiles, slinging an arm around his twin brother’s shoulders.

“Nice of you all to leave an old lady to talk to herself while you’re all gossiping in here like a bunch of teenagers.” Nana says, taking a seat at the island, martini in hand. “Now spill.”

TJ immediately feels his brother’s stare, the one that tells him he’s equally as interested in knowing what he and their mom were discussing.

“I’m moving out,” TJ declares with gusto in hopes of curtailing Dougie’s disapproval. 

“Moving?” Dougie predictably questions but before he can commence phase two of the great Hammond interrogation, Nana interrupts.

“I think it’s a great idea! Get out of this prison and live a little.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” his brother mutters under his breath and TJ swears he sees Anne jab him with her elbow.

“This is hardly a prison, mother.” Elaine protests. “You’re free to come and go as you please, as is Thomas.” 

“I’d be happy to help come up with some designs for you,” Anne offers. 

TJ shoots her a smile of appreciation, even if he doesn’t plan to take her up on it. He knows from experience that it isn’t easy to speak up in this family, especially when all you’re desperate for is their approval. It’s precisely the reason why he plans to let his mom relay the information to his dad. Still, he considers tonight an overall victory and now he can’t wait to get back to Georgetown.

*

It’s almost comical how TJ’s t-shirts and skinny jeans look hanging next to Andy’s spread of designer suits. And while TJ has his own closet full of formalwear, he was more than happy to leave that back at his parents’ place, almost a metaphor for all the stress and drama that comes with being the son of the country’s most politically influential family.

Sometimes TJ feels bad that Dougie is so embroiled in it all, having worked for his mom since they graduated college to now managing her presidential campaign. Though, it’s really no surprise seeing as his brother majored in Political Science with a focus on international relations, whereas TJ barely managed to scrape by with a degree in Communications that he’s pretty sure had been a favour to his dad.

On the other hand, he still struggles with being the black sheep to an otherwise like-minded family. And despite all that Andy has done for him, in the back of his mind is the little voice telling him that it’s only a matter of time before he’ll fuck it all up and end up alone again. The all too familiar itch to quiet these uncomfortable thoughts nags at him, the intimate call of escapism by any means necessary.

“You sure this is everything?” Andy calls from the bedroom where he’s unloading another medium-sized box of TJ’s belongings onto the edge of the bed.

TJ squeezes his eyes closed, quickly shoving down any uncomfortable feelings; not wanting Andy to see any of it.

Not a minute later, Andy’s long arms wrap around his waist, his muscles immediately relax into the inherent warmth of Andy’s hold, making that task infinitely easier. Though there’s a literal warmth too; TJ had assigned his boyfriend the task of transporting the boxes not only out of convenience but also because he’ll take any chance he can get to watch Andy’s beautiful muscles strain against the fabric of his snug Ralph Lauren polo.

“That was the last box,” Andy murmurs, nipping on the edge of TJ’s ear. “There weren’t very many.” 

“What can I say, the more of my life that I can leave in Capitol Hill, the better. All I need here is you and a comfortable bed. And if I’m being totally honest, the bed is optional.” TJ grinds backwards, a smile marking his face when Andy responds with a breathy moan. “You’re probably all sweaty from carrying all those boxes, maybe we should get you cleaned up in the shower.” 

“Oh yes, all five boxes. Really worked up a sweat.” Andy laughs, sarcasm thick on his tongue. But before TJ knows it, the hanger in his hand tumbles to the floor as Andy hauls him off to go get a little dirty before they get cleaned up.


	12. Chapter 12

“Babe? Pancakes or waffles?”

_Babe._ TJ likes the way that sounds. No one’s ever called him that before. Not in the boyfriend kind of way. Sure, he’s had lovers call him baby while they fucked and filled him. But something about the way Andy says it so casually, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, makes TJ’s heart soar. He’s been living at Andy’s now for over two weeks and though it might be strange to say, it feels like home. He wasn’t sure if accepting Andy’s invitation to move in had been the right thing to do, but it had felt like a lifeline. Much needed salvation from a crazy world he was desperate to escape. What he hadn’t been expecting was how easily they’d settled into it and just how much lighter he felt without the constant brouhaha of his family and their crazy campaign circus train. Now, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

“Babe?” Andy prompts for a second time, jerking TJ from his rumination. “Pancakes or waffles?”

Making his way into the kitchen, clad in boxers and a t-shirt that he was pretty sure he’d tossed on the floor but had found neatly folded on the chair this morning; he combs fingers through his disheveled hair as a rather loud yawn escapes.

“A hot personal chef? Man, I really won the jackpot with you.” 

TJ leans in to give Andy a kiss, biting back a laugh at the slightly disgruntled look on his boyfriend’s face. “Pancakes, please.” He mumbles into another kiss, adding in a hint of tongue for good measure.

“Better steer clear, my flipping skills are a little rusty.” Andy kisses him back and taps him lovingly on the ass, urging TJ to the relative safety of the other side of the breakfast bar, out of his workspace. “It’s been a while since I’ve had breakfast that didn’t come from Starbucks. My mom would be ashamed.” 

TJ pours himself a cup of coffee and watches as Andy collects the box of Bisquick along with an assortment of measuring cups. Plopping himself onto a barstool, he notices the New York Times Sunday crossword puzzle already finished. It really shouldn’t surprise him seeing as Andy is the smartest person he knows that he isn’t related to. 

“You were up early,” he comments as Andy whisks together the batter while the skillet heats on the stovetop. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Andy replies. “Could have something to do with having a very good-looking guy in my bed, but the jury’s still out.”

His eyes roll at Andy’s lame lawyer pun but he can’t help the wide grin that follows because it really does feel amazing to wake up in someone’s bed and not immediately be looking for the exit. With a mouth full of maple-syrup soaked pancakes shoved in his mouth, he happily listens to Andy’s commentary about the day’s headlines, appreciative that Andy skips over anything to do with his mother’s campaign.

TJ helps with the dishes and he even finds himself enjoying it a little. He can almost hear his mom in his ear telling him, _I told you so._

“What are you smiling about?” Andy asks him, reaching to put away the plates in the cupboard to his left. 

TJ rinses another glass and puts it on the dishrack to drain. “Just thinking of how my mom loves to do the dishes, never really saw the appeal until now. Helps to have a hot assistant though, not sure why she likes it so much.”

Andy chuckles and loops the tea towel he’d been using to dry around TJ’s neck. With no more than a couple inches between them, Andy’s hands drop down to TJ’s hips, finally settling on the swell of his ass. “You think I’m hot, huh?” 

Their lips meet in a flirty kiss that sufficiently distracts TJ from his chore. He licks along Andy’s bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the lingering hint of maple. “I think you know how hot I think you are, Barber. But if you’d like me to remind you, by all means. I love the way it never ceases to make you blush.”

When Andy’s cheeks predictably redden, TJ uses the chance to taste him again. 

“Any idea what you want to do today?”

“Thought we were already doing it,” TJ smirks, rubbing at Andy’s nipple beneath his t-shirt. It earns him a suggestive ass squeeze that he takes as a sign of approval. 

“You’re insatiable.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” TJ muses, leaning in for another kiss. But this time instead of indulging him, Andy snags his tea towel and turns back towards the sink. 

“Let’s finish cleaning up and then see what kind of trouble we can get into, hmm?”

“Keep me around, babe.” TJ smirks, loving the smile that appears on Andy’s face at his use of the term of endearment. “Troubleis my specialty.” 

***

Andy’s dick hasn’t gotten this much action in years. 

For fuck’s sake, he’s middle aged; it seems almost laughable that a simple suggestive look gives him a hard-on. But it does. He swears he’s having flashbacks to being a horny teenager, whose dick would get hard from the most innocuous gust of wind. And it’s not that Andy isn’t well aware of TJ’s sexpot reputation, it’s just a bit surprising to find how easily a quick kiss in the master ensuite escalates into an impromptu blow job. 

Having every opportunity to christen each room in his condo had been quite the upside to staying in, away from prying eyes of the public. Not that his boyfriend seems to mind, if the salacious moans that are currently vibrating around his shaft, are any indication. And to be perfectly honest, Andy had initiated more than his fair share of clothing-optional activities.

“Mmmmm, yeah baby. Fuck just like _that_ ,” Andy chokes out through gritted teeth, trying to hold himself back from coming, his grip on TJ’s fluffy curls tightening. Though with how skillfully his boyfriend is at sucking cock, the task seems impossible. The reality is that Andy’s successful legal career had come at the expense of his personal life. How easily he had forgotten how good it feels to be desired and just how pleasurable spontaneous sex could be. For many years his physical needs had become nothing more than an itch to be scratched, regret festers at how long he’d subconsciously and maybe even purposefully denied himself the deeper intimacy that comes with sleeping with a partner. 

Speaking of deeper, TJ swallows around his shaft allowing Andy’s cock to slide further down his throat. Supporting his weight with his left hand behind him on the edge of the vanity; Andy grunts, “Your mouth should be illegal.” 

He means it. TJ had spent a good amount of time kissing and licking the intricate map of his tattoos, trailing from his collarbone down to his abs as he slowly made his way towards his destination. Each time TJ’s lips meet his skin, Andy falls further down this rabbit hole he isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to escape. Even if he wants to. 

TJ's right palm rests on Andy’s thigh, while the other is between his legs lazily rubbing his own cock and Andy can’t quite get over that this beautiful, sexy and incredibly indecent man is real. His hips are rocking of their own accord, intent on chasing another mind blowing climax, which seem to be in endless supply. The filthy sounds of TJ’s mouth working him over accompany Andy’s own laboured grunts. With his balls drawn up tight against him, heavy with a load begging to erupt; Andy forces a strained exhale through his nostrils, struggling. “Oh shit.”

His right hand squeezes the strands of hair tight in his grasp, a telltale sign that he’s about to come undone. Dizzy with lust, Andy is unable to string together anything more than a series of high-pitched moans. When his release does finally come, moments later like an overdue finale, the delightful torture of TJ’s mouth pulling and sucking on his dick culminates with a rush of absolute pleasure. So intense that his eyes pinch closed, screwed up as the last waves of release wash over him. 

TJ swallows every drop of Andy’s orgasm, hungrily slurping it down. He continues to lick along Andy’s spent cock, nuzzling his nose against it while they both breath heavily, chests rising and falling in unison from the enjoyable midmorning exertion. 

“I’ll never get over how good you taste,” TJ says, continuing his exploration. He skims a finger down along Andy’s shaft down towards his balls which he gives a gentle squeeze. 

“Easy there,” Andy urges, still feeling sensitive from TJ’s spontaneous assault. He helps TJ to his feet, brushing away the remnants of the tears that had streaked his cheeks. Andy can’t help but admire his boyfriend’s beautifully cocked-redden pout. He brings their mouths close enough to kiss, licking a delicate path all around TJ’s swollen lips. TJ clings to him, a tangle of limbs as he inches forward so that they’re kissing now. Slow and contented; their tongues brush and Andy tastes himself causing a surge of possessiveness to swell in his chest. A greedy groan escapes but considering the way that TJ starts to grind his erection against Andy’s thigh at the lewd sound, it doesn’t seem that he minds. 

“Looks like it’s my turn to take care of you,” Andy says between nibbles of his boyfriend’s bottom lip, sucking on it nice and slow, keeping it plump. He reaches between them to cup TJ’s erection. An obvious wet spot marks the light blue boxer briefs and a needy gasp falls from TJ’s lips when Andy gives him a bit more pressure. It’s easy and unrushed; Andy fondling while TJ melts against him, burrowing closer even though no there’s no space left between their bodies. Andy has no doubts he could make TJ come just like this, still clad in his underwear, growing more and more needy with every squeeze of his hand. But he has other plans.

“Sweetheart,” he mumbles against TJ’s open-mouth pants. “Do you think you can hold yourself up for me?”

TJ whines helplessly. “I’m not an invalid, Barber. I’m just very, very horny.”

Andy laughs, unable to hold back his amusement at TJ’s indignation. “Noted.”

He manhandles TJ so that he’s bent at the waist with his arms propped up on the edge of the sink. Andy slides TJ’s underwear down his legs, admiring every inch of bare skin as it comes into view.

“Are you hard again, already?” TJ asks, heat in his eyes looking over his shoulder to check. He’s already taken over Andy’s task, with a hand wrapped around his dick moving in slow but purposeful strokes.

“I’m almost forty, you’re giving me way too much credit.” 

Andy can’t help but smile at the slight disappointment he catches in his boyfriend’s expression and how quickly TJ asks him. “Are you gonna finger me then?” 

“Such a demanding little thing, aren’t you? Worried I’m not going to take care of you?” Andy asks, rubbing a palm over the warm skin of TJ’s ass.

TJ’s head lowers to rest on his forearms on the vanity. “Babyyy,” he whimpers. “Please.”

Andy leans over TJ’s bare back, slowly pressing a kiss to the base of TJ’s neck, his lips tickled by the neatly trimmed hair there. “All you have to do is keep yourself from falling.” He says before he adds a couple more kisses along the length of TJ’s spine. “Think you can manage that?”

_“Andy,”_ TJ pleads, more desperate now.

Andy knees on the plush rug covering the tile floor, thankful that whoever had decorated his home had factored in how cold the slate was especially early in the mornings. What he figured the interior designer hadn’t considered was how useful and convenient it would be for situations like this.

Nudging TJ’s stance a little wider, Andy runs a thick finger between his perfect ass cheeks; already appreciating the warmth. By the way TJ is already restless and fidgeting with just the first touch, Andy figures it won’t be long before TJ reaches behind himself and buries a hand in his own ass if Andy doesn't get moving. So he takes matters into his own hands and gently spreads TJ open, tentatively licking the perfect pucker of skin. 

The faint gasp from above him, confirms Andy’s suspicions that TJ won’t be objecting to the plan to use his mouth instead of his fingers. Getting the skin nice and moist, Andy licks liberally now; slickening up every inch from TJ’s balls all the up to the sweet dimples just above his ass. 

“So pretty,” he mumbles. The bright light of the ensuite allows Andy to get a real good look. He can’t help but take a moment to admire just how downright gorgeous TJ looks spread out for him like this. His asshole still a little loose from where Andy had fucked him last night as he’d watched his cock slide in and out of that sweet, tight hole driving them both to incredibly satisfying orgasms. 

“You taking a nap back there or something?” TJ protests. “Hurry the fuck up.” 

“Pretty bossy for someone who wants me to get back to work,” Andy counters. He roughly squeezes TJ ass as punishment, but his boyfriend just whimpers pitifully. “That’s what I thought.”

Andy resumes the task at hand. As much as he loves teasing TJ, he’s just as desperate to continue licking and rubbing circles over the sensitive nerves of TJ’s asshole. TJ squirms, and what was pale skin of his ass cheeks is now red and raw from the frequent brush of Andy’s thick beard. Andy drives TJ to the edge with quick, pointed flicks of his tongue that have TJ’s hips jerking forward fucking his hand. He laves the abused skin with a liberal pool of saliva dripping from his mouth down onto the roughened flesh; moving his tongue in slow, methodic circles, he works to soothe and massage TJ’s overstimulated flesh before he begins to stretch TJ back open.

“More,” TJ begs in a whorish and needy pant when Andy’s got him nice and loose, his mouth moving over and over TJ’s asshole and the plea heats Andy to his very core. “Fuck me with your mouth.” 

Andy indulges the request, quickening his pace and letting TJ’s ass swallow his tongue. He rubs his face against TJ’s tender ass cheeks to give him as much contact as he can. The experience of making TJ fall apart is equally satisfying to Andy as an orgasm of his own. From their very first time together, Andy had become rather fond of watching TJ’s expression morph from one of heady desperation to utter bliss. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” TJ fires at him breathlessly, though there’s absolute furor in his eyes when Andy straightens, rising to his feet to reach for the lube in the medicine cabinet. 

With the bottle already open, Andy pours a generous helping of lube over his fingers and torturously drips some extra between TJ’s spread ass cheeks. Standing back behind his boyfriend, without any preamble, he thrusts two fingers in deep. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” He muses coyly as he watches TJ’s eyes roll in pleasure and a mangled groan tumbles from his lips. 

Even with only fingers, TJ’s body grips him tight. Andy’s dick can’t help but respond with a twitch of interest at the heady moans filling the ensuite, but he knows that even if he could get hard enough to fuck TJ after the brain-blending head TJ had given him, that TJ would never be able to hang on that long. By the lust-blown gaze he sees reflected in the vanity mirror and the precome leaking from TJ’s swollen cock, he knows his boyfriend is about ready to combust. 

“Harder, faster. _Fuck,”_ TJ cries and Andy isn’t totally sure if TJ is talking to him or to himself. His hips bucking along, hungrily grinding back against his hand. Andy’s left hand rests between TJ’s shoulder blades while he crooks the fingers on his right, intent on hitting TJ’s prostate on each and every pass. 

“Come on baby,” he urges. “I know you wanna come for me.” 

Knees begin to wobble but Andy’s firm grip holds TJ steady. TJ is furiously pumping his dick while Andy continues the relentless assault on his ass. His fingers plunging in and out at a furious pace. The rhythm punishing, though nothing but sweet cries of ecstasy fall from TJ’s lips. It’s only moments before the intense stimulation causes TJ’s orgasm to overtake him. Coming with a loud cry as his cock spurts, making an absolute mess. 

Fearing that TJ isn’t stable on his feet, Andy pulls him backwards and onto his lap, scooting them both back until Andy’s back is resting against the wall opposite the vanity. They sit like that for a while, just catching their breath while Andy relishes in the closeness. This is what he loves the most. The way TJ’s body lays boneless against him, melting into his chest while they both come down from the high while Andy’s hands gently caress TJ’s warm skin.

“You did so good, loved watching you come so hard.” He whispers, his lips brushing over the shell of TJ’s ear.

TJ purrs contentedly, not capable of much more after being so thoroughly wrecked.

He’s not sure how much time passes, but Andy cherishes every fleeting moment he gets to hold this gorgeous man in his arms. The comforting weight of TJ’s lithe body quietly nestled against him.

“I hope that isn’t custom,” TJ says, his voice still a little raspy. 

“Hmmm?” Andy murmurs into a kiss atop TJ’s curls. 

TJ shifts slightly, extending a finger to point at the splatter of come on the grey cabinetry in front of them.

“Who cares,” Andy tells him, shifting TJ again so that he can nibble tender kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. “So long as you enjoyed yourself.”

TJ turns himself around, wrapping his legs around Andy’s waist. He roughly cups Andy’s chin in his hand, still streaked with his release, not that it matters since Andy’s beard is equally as dirty. 

“I enjoy everything with you.”

His heart clenches at TJ’s words. He wants to let TJ know he feels the same, that he hasn’t ever known such pure happiness, not even as a kid. But a familiar sting of fear keeps him from saying the words out loud. A fear that seems to come around more often these days. Andy’s positive there’s a psychological reason for it, his subconscious reminding him just how impermanent true joy is. That any moment the other shoe could drop. 

TJ doesn’t seem to mind that he doesn’t say the words, his warm blue eyes shine bright as he fuses their mouths together in a kiss that serves as a very effective abatement to Andy’s internal discomfort. 

On the surface, it would be easy to assume that TJ is the one with all the baggage; having grown up in the fishbowl. But the thing is, Andy’s shit is buried so deep because he’s determined to never let it see the light of day again.


	13. Chapter 13

To someone who didn’t know him any better, Andy looks cool as a cucumber; nodding at all of the appropriate times, taking notes and offering ideas during the mid-morning partners’ meeting. Despite his calm outward appearance, beneath the conference room table, the pen in Andy’s clutch is mere moments away from becoming a piece of evidence, party to an aggravated assault charge.

Neal Loguidice is standing up across from Andy on the other side of the expansive oak table, driveling on like he’s delivering Henry V’s St Crispin’s Day speech. “Like I said, if all senior partners made more of an effort to network, we would increase our client base and in turn, our profits tenfold.” The man had five inches on Andy and yet by the snide remarks and backhanded compliments he was continually hurling in Andy’s direction, he can only assume Neal has a small dick. 

Normally, Andy does his best to let Neal’s comments roll off his back, but ever since Paul had announced he was looking to add another name partner to the firm, Neal had become downright insufferable. He even remembers a time back when Neal had first joined the firm that they’d even been friendly; well as friendly as someone who has little interest in making friends can be. Regardless, Andy had taken Neal under his wing and had shown him the ropes, acting as a mentor of sorts. Though somewhere along the way, Neal’s jealousy had gotten the better of him and had all but destroyed any kind of working relationship between the two of them. 

“I know some partners prefer to take a more laid back approach,” Neal continues his gaze sweeping around the table briefly before it narrows in on Andy. “But we really can’t afford to let these opportunities pass us by.” 

“A worthy consideration Neal, I’ll take it under advisement.” Paul nods along; and the smug grin that swells on Neal’s rat face is genuinely disgusting. “Perhaps the upcoming Hammond campaign event would be a good opportunity to put that idea into practice. I’ve got a few seats left at the firm’s table. Let’s see how much new business we can drum up.”

“I’d love to take a ticket, Paul.” Neal asserts and Andy barely stops himself from rolling his eyes at this guy’s blatant ass-kissing. 

“Oh and Andy?” Paul asks and it takes a beat before Andy realizes he’s being spoken to. “Bud Hammond wanted me to make sure you’d be there; seems you really impressed the president. Bud can be quite the bulldog but he had nothing but good things to say about you and was very pleased with how you handled his dilemma.”

The icy glare from Neal at Sorkin’s words almost makes the pit in Andy’s stomach worth it.

“It’s no problem,” Andy tells him. “I was more than happy to work with him.”

“Can I let the president know you’ll be there?” Paul asks, expectantly.

“Yes, of course.” Andy nods, maybe a little overzealously as he drops his pen on top of the table and wipes his sweaty hands along his thighs under the table. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Perfect. I’ll have Martha send your assistants the details regarding the gala.” Paul stands up and Andy closes his leather legal pad following suit. 

And with that the meeting is over, for which Andy is very grateful. He’s almost back to this office when his phone flashes with a text notification. _Lunch?_

_**Andy:** Sure. Where do you want to meet? Give me 15._

_**TJ:** Actually, I’m in the neighborhood. I’ll be right up._

***

Denise waves him down the hall with a flick of her wrist. TJ likes her. The way she pokes fun at Andy, the way they clearly have a solid friendship that transcends their working relationship. TJ chuckles to himself, unable to deny that Andy might have some issues with boundaries. 

It’s Andy’s turn to pick where they go for lunch, though TJ already knows they’ll be seated in the Sushi restaurant fifteen minutes from now, twenty if he can convince Andy to makeout for a little while first. Andy will order a California roll like he always does and TJ will probably have the special because he likes to mix it up. His boyfriend’s predictability might be a bore to some, but TJ likes it. He likes that for the most part what you see is what you get with Andy Barber. That he means what he says and says what he means. He knows better than most just how rare that is for some place as duplicitous as D.C.

“Knock knock,” TJ taps on the open door to Andy’s office. 

“Hey!” Andy exclaims, a big smile on his face that never fails to light TJ up inside. “That was fast.”

“That’s what she said,” TJ quips with a smirk.

With a blush creeping up his neck at TJ’s lewd insinuation, Andy says; “Let me finish up this email and we can head out.”

TJ slips inside and closes the door behind him, “Do make the most of my talents, Mr. Barber. And I’m not just talking about telling jokes.” He swivels Andy’s chair to face him and dips down to meet his lips. 

Andy careens against him, a hand instinctively finding purchase on TJ’s neck.

TJ takes the gestures as a green light for Operation Make Out. Nudging Andy backwards, he straddles himself albeit a little haphazardly on Andy’s lap. Giving Andy no time to protest, TJ’s tongue works swiftly, intruding into his boyfriend’s open mouth. TJ takes Andy’s groan as one of approval, the hand on his back tightens into a fist, grasping the leather of his jacket. It doesn’t take long for Andy to meet him beat for beat, their mouths moving together like they’ve had a lifetime of practice. Melting against the solid wall of muscle, TJ doesn’t find himself impervious to the effects. Andy Barber’s kisses are magic, just one of the reasons that TJ’s always looking for his next fix.

The growing bulge in Andy’s dress pants, pressed firmly against him, begs for attention. TJ reaches between them, his palm beginning a rather vigorous massage, though his efforts are no sooner thwarted by the fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“Nice try.” 

The blossoming haze of lust in his boyfriend’s eyes tells TJ that if he had only managed a couple more kisses, he’d be able well on his way to kneeling on the floor and getting a cock in his mouth. Instead, TJ disentangles himself with Andy’s help and with his boyfriend still sitting, he catches an eyeful of Andy’s pretty obvious arousal. 

“You sure you don’t want me to help you take care of that? It just so happens it’s one of my aforementioned talents; haven’t had any complaints as of yet. Only rave reviews.”

Effectively dashing TJ’s dreams of an impromptu office romp, Andy shrugs on his suit jacket. “As tempting as the offer is, I wouldn’t dare give Denise that kind of ammunition. I’d never be able to look her in the eye ever again if she knew you blew me in my office. If we’re not out there in the next two minutes she’s going to think we did even if we didn’t.”

“Sounds like all the more reason to do it,” TJ quips. “If you’re going to be charged, may as well do the crime.”

“Says someone with a very expensive legal team that would work tirelessly to keep his pretty ass out of jail.”

Andy gestures for TJ to go ahead, but in protest he tugs on Andy’s tie and pulls him in for one last provocative kiss. 

“Why else do you think I keep you around, Barber?”

When they make their way past Denise’s desk two minutes later, she looks up from her computer and softly says, “Enjoy your lunch boys.”

TJ appreciates the suggestive wink she shoots their way, “Thanks, we sure will.”

He fights the urge to maul Andy in the elevator, his mind busy conjuring up all kinds of dirty scenarios that could get them both into all kinds of trouble. The thrill of getting caught is definitely something that gets TJ going, he can’t even count the number of times he’s blown guys in a situation just like this. But considering Andy wasn’t even up for a quickie behind closed doors, he decides to behave and not press his luck.

They’re almost out of the office building, riding the elevator down from the 25th floor when the door opens and TJ can feel Andy stiffen next to him even though there’s a good foot and a half between them. A tall man in a suit strides into the car. TJ catches the brief but rude snear he directs at Andy. 

“Andrew,” the man says curtly, clearly meant for TJ’s benefit seeing as it holds only the barest of authenticity. 

“Neal,” Andy replies, equally as forced. And the coolness in his tone so uncharacteristic that it catches TJ by surprise.

“Not going to introduce me, Andrew?” The guy mocks and if TJ had any doubts this would’ve confirmed the guy’s prime douchebag status.

“Mr. Hammond. Neal Longuidice, Senior Partner at Sorkin & Associates and colleague of Andrew’s.” 

He holds out his hand and TJ instinctively inches towards Andy. But being the son of the former leader of the free world and the woman trying to become the next one, means that TJ is all but required to plaster on a smile of his own and shake the guy’s clammy hand.

“Pleasure meeting you, Thomas. Do say hello to your father for me.”

“Sure thing,” TJ nods, with absolutely zero intention of following through. TJ limited all interactions with his dad to only the essential ones, and even those he’d rather avoid. 

Thankfully, the doors ping open as they reach the ground level. Once they’re alone again, making their way towards the door, TJ can see just how tense Andy’s shoulders are, clearly agitated but he doesn’t get a chance to ask about it because Andy quickly pastes on another fake smile, one that he’s never used on TJ before, and says, “Let’s go eat, shall we? I’m starving.”

***

“Haven’t seen it,” Andy tells him between bites of edamame.

“You haven’t seen _Friends?”_ TJ exclaims, his jaw dropping at Andy’s admission. “How?”

“Well I was pretty busy with college and then law school,” Andy explains, wiping his mouth with a napkin and TJ tries not to get distracted at how it tugs at his bottom lip.

“That’s no excuse, it’s a literal pop culture phenomenon, Andy. Plus perpetual syndication reruns mean you could’ve watched it anytime over the past 25 years. Maybe you should try watching another channel other than CNN sometime.”

He waits for Andy to counter, engaging in their usual witty banter but it doesn’t come. Something feels off, and by the way Andy’s fingers are twisting the paper napkin in his grasp over and over in what looks like an attempt to strangle it, TJ figures now is as good a time as any to ask him about it. “Is everything okay?” 

Andy’s blue eyes flit up to meet his, “Just a little stressed with work, that’s all.”

“The douchebag from the elevator?” TJ guesses.

Andy brushes a palm over his face; but when his hand lowers, he smiles weakly at TJ’s question and offers an affirming nod. 

“That and I got myself roped into your mother’s latest campaign event, so that should be a good time.”

TJ doesn’t fault Andy at all for the dripping sarcasm because he knows better than anyone, just how excruciatingly boring that particular brand of political fodder happens to be. Though the thought of having someone he actually likes there with him, makes the idea more tolerable. Even better, maybe he can even convince Andy to let him give him a blow job in the coatroom this time. 

TJ’s rather caught up in his little exhibitionist fantasy when the deep timbre of Andy’s voice interrupts his dirty thoughts.

“Seems as though your dad invited me, _personally.”_

His eyes grow wide at that surprising little detail. But Andy doesn’t get a chance to explain, because from behind them a familiar voice catches their attention. 

_“TJ?”_

*

“I thought that was you.”

TJ swivels on his chair and a sharp jolt of dread runs through Andy when he looks up to see Douglas Hammond.

“Hey! Dougie! What’s up man?” TJ enthuses, rising to his feet to give his brother a hug. “How’s Anne?”

This can’t be fucking happening. First, Neal in the elevator and now Douglas Hammond, all in the span of thirty minutes. At this rate Andy’s pretty convinced he’d either broken a mirror or that a black cat had walked in front of him with this string of bad luck.

“Uh, she’s good,” Douglas answers, but Andy can feel the man’s eyes boring into him. He quickly redirects his attention to his lunch and busies himself with a packet of soy sauce so as not to rouse any more suspicion than is already swirling around the hightop bistro table.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Douglas asks his brother. Andy gives him credit for the easy-going tone, but it doesn’t take a genius to see through it.

“Just having lunch,” TJ explains. “You know Andy Barber, right?”

“Of course,” Douglas says, extending a hand for Andy to shake.

“Good to see you, Douglas.” Andy greets, doing his best to come across as one hundred percent professional and not at all shaken. 

“Likewise,” Douglas’s handshake is friendly but firm. “Are you two having a business lunch?”

Andy figures it’s best to let TJ answer that question even though Douglas’s concerned gaze is still fixed on him.

“I stopped by his office to have him look over some paperwork,” TJ explains, keeping his response purposefully vague. “Thought the least I could do was treat Andy here to a California roll for popping by on such short notice.”

Douglas’ gaze shifts between the two of them like he’s not sure whether or not to believe his twin brother. “What paperwork?” 

“He just looked over a contract for me, Dougie. I got an endorsement offer; take it easy. No need to be nosy.”

Andy watches the exchange between TJ and his brother intently. He hasn’t had much opportunity to watch them interact up close, but he does catch the worry in Douglas’ expression and the resulting annoyance in TJ’s. 

“Order for Douglas!” A shrill voice calls from the takeout counter, offering a much needed reprieve to an increasingly tense situation. 

“Don’t you have minions to pick up your food for you? Seems a little below your pay grade, no?”

TJ’s twin rolls his eyes at his brother’s jab. “Had to get out of the office, Mom and Dad’s bickering was more than I could handle today.”

Andy watches TJ’s eyes soften, obviously able to relate to the overwhelming need to escape the toxicity.

“Enjoy your sushi, Dougie.” TJ tells his brother with sincerity, giving him an encouraging pat on the arm and a little shove in the direction of the counter.

“Catch you at mom’s for dinner on Sunday?” Douglas asks and Andy has no doubt he plans to cross-examine TJ much more thoroughly without the presence of Andy’s legal counsel. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’ll be there with bells on.” TJ grins, giving his brother a laidback smile. “Give Anne a kiss for me.”

It’s not until Douglas’s intense stare is long gone, far enough away down the street, that Andy feels his breath start to even back out. The sushi he’d been trying to enjoy no longer holds any appeal, his stomach clenches as his mind can’t help but replay the past hour all over again. Add in the fact that he’d hadn’t been able to come up with any reasonable explanation as to why Bud Hammond would want him at the gala and he’s pretty sure he’s going to be sick.

TJ nervously runs a hand through his short curls. “For fuck’s sake, that’s two unannounced surprises on account of my family today. Think Nana will bust through the wall like the Kool-Aid man and make it a hatrick?” 

The joke lands with a thud.

“Andy, relax.” TJ urges, noticing how stiff Andy is in his chair. He reaches to take Andy’s hand but Andy swiftly pulls his back off of the table and into his lap; immediately feeling like a heel for essentially rejecting TJ. All this tension with Neal, Bud and now Douglas really has him feeling on edge. Probably doesn’t help that he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep for well over a week.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll smooth things over with Dougie tomorrow at my parents; he won’t be any the wiser.” 

Andy hopes that’s the case but with everything that’s happened over the past couple of hours, he’s starting to doubt the possibility that they’ll be able to come out on the other side of this unscathed. 

***

TJ’s barely taken off his jacket and Nana hasn’t even had the chance to put in her cocktail order when Dougie forcefully leads him down the hallway by the arm. 

“Someone’s very excited to plan his bachelor party,” TJ says with a laugh. “Easy there, bro.”

Dougie shoves the door of TJ’s former bedroom firmly closed and spins on his heels. 

“Cut the shit TJ,” he grits, and TJ knows by the pitch alone that the vein on Dougie’s forehead is throbbing without even looking. “Are you in trouble?”

“Take it easy, Dougie,” TJ consoles. “I’m fine.”

“Why were you meeting with Andy Barber? For what possible reason could you need a lawyer?” 

“I already told you, he was looking over—”

“I swear to God TJ, if you tell me that bullshit story about an endorsement contract again I’m going to lose it.”

TJ opens his mouth, ready to double down on his lie but Dougie beats him to it.

“I spoke with Claire and she said you haven’t had an offer since...” Dougie’s steam peters out and while TJ is grateful his brother no longer looks like he’s about to strangle him; though the pity that’s replaced the rage is less than welcome. 

“Since I tried to kill myself?” TJ adds helpfully and Douglas swallows thick. He should have expected it, knowing he’s earned his family’s mistrust but TJ had been foolishly hopeful to think his brother wouldn't immediately go behind his back to check up on him.

“Don’t go getting all sappy Dougie; I’m still around to get you all worked up; suicide is just another one of my failures as Dad would say.”

“Jesus Christ, TJ.” His brother scoffs, wincing at TJ’s flagrant nonchalance.

TJ instantly regrets being so crass, the hurt on his twin’s face stinging more than he thought it would. One would think that TJ would’ve learned his lesson by now, giving his words a little more thought before they shoot right out of his mouth, striking anyone in their path. The bed creaks as he shifts on the bed. Guilt nags TJ at the thought of sending Dougie into cardiac arrest over this secret; his brother's regularly in dire need of a Valium or Xanax for a reason TJ can’t quite comprehend, he refuses to take one. So instead of playing dumb or lying again, he tells Dougie the truth in attempt to smooth things over.

“It was just lunch. No legal business.”

“Lunch?” Dougie questions, looking downright exhausted. And the way his brother pinches the bridge of his nose as if he’s anticipating the worst, gnaws at him a little.

“Yes, Dougie, it’s the meal between breakfast and dinner.” He says, exasperated. “Surely you’ve had it once or twice.”

Dougie disregards his jab, rolling full-steam ahead on the _Interrogation Express._ “Are you two like friends or something?”

“Or something…” TJ trails, unable to help the tenderness in his voice. And the incredulity on Dougie’s face would almost be funny if he wasn’t on the verge of erupting like a 5th Grade volcano science experiment.

“What _the fuck_ are you doing, TJ?” Dougie blurts; his skin flushing red like it does any time Dougie argues with their dad. Though it isn’t the first time Dougie has used this voice on him either.

TJ’s body stiffens, the ire in Dougie’s tone is sparking every instinct in him telling him to run.

“You’re fucking Andy Barber _?_ One of our family’s lawyers?”

While TJ had known that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, what he doesn’t expect is so much anger and hostility. Because sure, his reputation isn’t the greatest but Dougie is one of the few people who always has his back. 

“Jesus, TJ.” Dougie sighs. “Is there anyone you won’t sleep with?”

“You’re starting to sound like mom and dad,” TJ snaps. His voice prickled with annoyance at how everyone always assumes the worst about him. He gets to his feet and makes the few short strides until at the door with his hand on the knob.

“It’s one scandal after another with you.” Dougie laughs almost bitterly. “And in the middle of our mother’s presidential campaign. You really never stop, do you?”

A toxic combination of frustration and indignation bubbles in his veins, causing TJ to stomp forward planting himself in front of his twin, their faces not more than a couple inches apart. “What won’t I stop, Dougie? _Doing drugs? Drinking?_ Because I haven’t done either of those things since Andy and I started dating.”

“Dating?!” Dougie screeches like a boiling tea kettle that has TJ taking a step backwards, concerned that his brother might actually combust. “Jesus fucking Christ, Teej! How long has this been going on?” His brother whisper-shrieks a little less forcefully back at him, suddenly mindful that only a door separates them from the rest of their family. 

“Few weeks, officially.” TJ looks at his brother, willing him to understand how much this means to him. How much Andy means to him. They stare at one another in silence. Dougie’s rage simmering down with every breath between them. 

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes, TJ. We’re trying to win an election here.” Dougie pinches his brow once more.

“I like him Dougie. More thanlike him.” TJ pleads. “Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

His brother lets out another heavy sigh, but instead of following it up with an insult, he adds, “Does this have to do with why you moved to Georgetown of all places? Are you staying with him?”

TJ nods, already feeling lighter now that his secret is at least somewhat out in the open.

Dougie puffs out a breath as he plops down on the edge of the bed, as if standing was too much effort.

A long moment of silence stretches between them but TJ doesn’t dare break it, hoping that if he gives Dougie a couple of minutes to compose himself that he’ll be able to come around and see TJ’s side in all of this. Because out of the two of them, it’s Dougie that is the pragmatic one.

“I am happy for you, Teej. But I’m going to need a fucking minute to process this.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” TJ agrees, a swell of relief in his chest that Dougie seems to have called off his witch hunt.

“It’s hard not to think about all of the ways this can blow up in all of our faces. If the press finds out about this. If Dad finds out about this, it could ruin the campaign, Teej.”

“It’s going to be fine, Dougie. Andy and I are being careful.”

The dubious look on Dougie’s face stings a little, but TJ figures with his track record he’s earned it. “You promise?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” TJ assures his brother. He takes the opportunity to lighten up the moment. “Plus the good thing about being gay is you don’t have to worry about knocking someone up. You and Anne on the other hand, you two lovebirds better be careful or you’re going to end up having a shotgun wedding to avoid a scandal.” 

TJ relaxes almost immediately when Dougie playfully rolls his eyes. “Pretty sure we’d have to be having sex for that to happen.”

“Trouble in paradise?” TJ asks, his own worry sparking at the thought of his brother having relationship trouble. Dougie and Anne are one of the only examples of a healthy romantic relationship that TJ has in his life.

“Everything’s just a little stressful right now, between the wedding planning and the campaign. Now _this.”_

_“_ This isn't anything, Dougie. I tell you what; how about I hang back and referee the parentals tonight and you and Anne can duck out early and do whatever it is that straight people do?”

His brother just looks at him for a moment, his expression caught somewhere between skeptical and extremely grateful. “You’d do that?”

“Of course I would.” 

Dougie smirks at him, a glimmer of humour in his eye.

“Is Andy Barber to thank for this newfound selflessness of yours?”

TJ smiles at the mention of his boyfriend and pulls Dougie in for a hug. “He’s to thank for a lot of great things lately, Dougie. Give him a chance, you’ll see.”

Making their way into the kitchen, TJ and Dougie come face to face with arguably one of the most powerful women in the country, who just so happens to be their mom.

“What were you boys in there whispering about?” Elaine asks, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, the same way they often were when they were kids.

TJ takes the reins, a much more experienced and convincing liar than his twin. “Dougie just wanted to make sure there’d be strippers at his party. But I told him no way, my brother’s bachelor party is going to be a classy affair.”

“Mmmhmm,” their mom replies in a tone that’s less than believing.

“Can’t risk a scandal this close to the election.” TJ adds, tacking on one of his signature smiles for good measure. 

She makes her way over, looping an arm around each one of their shoulders, giving a rough squeeze and presses a kiss to each of her boys’ cheeks.

“You’re right, sweetie. We sure can’t.”


	14. Chapter 14

It’s just a simple fact that no one looks as good as Andy Barber in a tuxedo. The man’s completely unrealistic shoulder to waist ratio means that every other guy in attendance tonight pales in comparison to TJ’s boyfriend. Pride swells in his chest knowing that he’ll be the one taking home the hottest man. Not like there’s oodles of competition at a formal fundraising gala, even the democratic ones; but in any room, Andy Barber catches everyone’s eye. The thing that TJ finds the most humorous about it, is just how oblivious Andy is to it all. Completely unaware of the way he turns heads walking into the hotel ballroom but TJ notices. He sees the way ladies of all ages, fix their hair and adjust their dresses as his hunky boyfriend walks by. 

He’s spent the entire car ride with Dougie and Anne, texting Andy a plethora of dirty promises he has every intent on making good on when they get back home. But now that they’re in the same room, even though they’re tables apart, TJ’s suddenly thinking about all of the places where they might be able to sneak away.

He watches Andy’s eyes track around the room and when their gazes finally meet, his heart swells at the small, unassuming smile that appears on Andy’s gorgeous face. 

“You’re drooling,” Dougie whispers, nudging his side. 

“Ow!” TJ yelps, whipping around. 

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” His brother teases.

“Fuck off, Dougie.” He bites back playfully. “At least I’m getting some.”

“Hey now,” Dougie laughs. “As much as I think what the two of you are doing is unbelievably stupid, I’ve been meaning to thank you for the other night.”

With his nose buried in his phone, he hadn’t had the chance to ask Dougie about the outcome of his night alone with Anne. Though, with how touchy-feely his brother and his fiancée had been in the car, TJ was able to easily put two and two together. As much as it had felt good to help Dougie out, enduring their dad’s endless backhanded jabs while he sipped three scotch and sodas, TJ decided that this particular gesture of goodwill had been a one-time offer. 

“Everything better with you two?” TJ asks his brother who does look significantly more relaxed than the last time he’d seen him. And considering how perpetually stressed Dougie is, he seems to be in a good mood tonight. 

“Yeah, we _really_ needed to reconnect.” 

His twin’s contented grin that has TJ suspecting he’s caught up in a sexy flashback. “Ugh, don’t be gross Dougie.” He winces dramatically.

“Oh shove it, Teej. You were just gloating about you and Mr. Fancy Pants fucking.” Dougie rolls his eyes and gives him another bump on the arm. 

“Here’s the deal. While we’re here, you keep your heart eyes and your dick in your pants, okay?” Dougie warns with a hint of finality. Obviously unable to help himself from sucking the fun out of literally everything. “And once you're back in Georgetown, you two can do whatever the hell you want.” 

“Always trying to be the big brother and tell me what to do. Are we sure they didn’t mix us up at the hospital?”

“Do we have a deal?”

TJ shoots his brother a wicked smile enjoying how light and easy this moment between them feels even if Dougie is giving him orders. It’s been more than a little while since he and Dougie were able to just shoot the shit and just be brothers. To be fair, TJ hadn’t been much of a brother for the better half of a decade. He really is lucky that after what he’s put his family through that Dougie is there for him at all. 

“Yes, Dad.” TJ mocks, causing Dougie to roll his eyes. “I promise to stay far away from my super hot boyfriend, just because you said so.”

***

The last time Andy had found himself at a Hammond campaign event, he’d exhibited some pretty risky behaviour. As he makes his way back to his firm’s table, tonic water with lime in hand, he’s hoping that tonight goes much more smoothly. 

He’s been making a conscious effort to make the rounds and fulfill the obligations to his firm. He’d made some introductions and even gotten a few business cards but it seems that Neal is considering tonight to be some sort of competition. And as one can only expect from an insecure douchebag, he’s sitting at the table with the rest of the firm gloating about it.

“Spoke to Marc Davis about how our team could be beneficial with the rumoured takeover of CalCom’s East Coast division. He seemed very receptive to the idea and requested that we prepare a pitch for late next week.”

Paul nods approvingly, “Marc’s portfolio of companies would be a great asset for us. Good work, Neal.”

The smug smile that creeps onto Neal’s face at their boss’ praise would normally irritate Andy. But tonight, his mind is elsewhere. Occupied with dread and worry about why Bud Hammond requested his presence at tonight’s gala. It also doesn’t help that he hasn’t seen TJ all day. As much as he’d rather avoid the Hammond patriarch, he’d much rather be at home cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch, even if it means he has to watch countless episodes of _Friends_ while doing so.

In an effort to escape Neal’s insufferable peacock strut, Andy downs the rest of his drink. He looks over his shoulder towards the Hammond table, catching TJ and his brother laughing together. Andy is relieved that TJ and Douglas have been able to work things out, though Andy still didn’t particularly love the fact that he had to put his trust in Douglas and hope details about his and TJ’s relationship are kept on the down low. But he figures Douglas has his own motivation for keeping quiet, not wanting to hinder his mother’s campaign in any way.

“I’m going to get a refill before the speeches, anyone else want one?”

A round of polite _no, thank yous,_ allows him to escape the grating sound of Neal’s voice and make his way far across the ballroom towards the bar.

“Mr. Barber!” Bud’s booming voice calls out, redirecting his attention. “I’m glad to see you accepted my invitation.” 

“So much for a smooth night,” Andy mumbles to himself.

Turning around and making his way towards the direction of the former president’s iconic southern drawl, Andy pulls a hand from his pocket, extending it out for a perfunctory handshake. “Of course, Mr. President. It’s always a pleasure to support you and your wife. _The Globe_ tells me that Elaine’s polling numbers are really looking good, even in the swing states.”

Bud laughs, a loud rumble that’s spurred on by the glass of scotch in his hand that Andy suspects isn’t his first. 

“Oh yes, my sugar; she’s as busy as a one-legged cat in a sandbox. Though it’s nothing compared to how busy she’s going to be once we win the primaries or when she gets to the White House. As far as I’m concerned, all of this,” he says gesturing wide to the rest of the ballroom; “Is just a formality.” 

“Well she’s got my vote,” Andy tells him, wishing he had some booze in his own empty glass to make his conversation feel a little less awkward.

Bud chuckles heartily, “I should hope so, especially with the amount of business we give to your firm.” 

Andy doesn’t like what the former president is implying but he doesn’t let show. Instead he just nods and smiles. 

“Speaking of,” the president continues. “I’d like to discuss something with you. But the office didn’t really seem like the right place.”

“Oh?” Andy says coolly, his poker face firmly in place; in no way giving away the fact that his heart is suddenly beating in his throat as a result of Bud Hammond’s more than ominous words. The only topic of conversation that doesn’t seem appropriate for the office is the one topic Andy would prefer to avoid at all costs. “What’s that?”

“I wanted to talk to you about my son.” Bud says, speaking quieter now. “Though this matter is a little, shall we say, delicate in nature.”

_Fuck._

Andy is frozen; his palms start to sweat but he tightens his grip on the empty glass in his hand to keep it from dropping to the floor. His mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario. Surely he could kiss his job goodbye, but why would the former president want to have this conversation here? Did Bud plan on publicly humiliating him too? Jesus, now his mind is in full-on panic mode.

Andy forces himself to take a calming breath, trying to steel himself for whatever is coming. 

The former president’s gaze is intense, leaving Andy with no questions as to how this man, if encountered on the street would be far from intimidating, went toe to toe with autocratic dictators during his tenure as leader of the free world. The guilt in his belly is all-consuming, so much so, that he’s pretty sure if he had had any alcohol to drink, it would be all over the floor by now.

“TJ’s recently moved out and you know how the boy is always finding a new way to get into trouble.”

_Here it comes._ Andy’s heart thuds in his chest.

And then the former President of the United States says the last thing Andy would ever have expected to hear.

*

Rising from the bench in the hotel’s courtyard, Andy heads back towards the lobby, having taken a much-needed breather outside after his tête-à-tête with Bud Hammond. His mind was still spinning from the president’s request that he can barely remember what he’d said in response. He’d tried to get TJ’s attention but he’d been caught up with some rather important looking people.

“Been looking for you,” TJ voice jerks, Andy’s head to the left where he finds his boyfriend. The glow of the courtyard lanterns illuminate TJ’s cheery smile and the reddened tip of his nose from the nip of the cold March air.

“Hey,” Andy says making his way over to TJ. He pulls the collar of his wool coat a little lighter when he sees TJ’s own coat wide open. When he’s close enough not to be overheard but far enough away to keep from raising any sort of suspicion, he says, “Careful, you’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Maybe that’s my plan,” TJ winks with a sly grin, wiggling his brow. “Then you can keep me warm with naked snuggles and feed me chicken soup in bed while we watch _Friends.”_

Andy laughs, fighting off the instinct to close the distance between them and pull TJ close. “Always an ulterior motive with you.”

“Don’t pretend you mind, Barber. You hardly object to my being naked in your bed any other time.”

That he certainly can’t refute. In fact, Andy would very much like to head out, take TJ home right now and do just that. “Got me there.”

A young couple nears by them on the lockstone path on their way back towards the lobby doors. His boyfriend’s expression flickers with a tinge of hurt when Andy moves out of the way and purposefully takes a couple of steps back from where TJ is still standing. 

“What did my dad want?” TJ asks when the couple is far enough away that they can’t overhear. 

Andy awkwardly shifts on his feet, still flabbergasted by Bud’s request. 

“He asked me to keep an eye on you.” Andy tells him, keeping his voice low. 

TJ’s brows arch in genuine surprise. “Really?”

“As a favour to him and your mom. Make sure you stay out of trouble.”

“Wow,” TJ says. “That’s something.” 

“It’s suspicious, is what it is,” Andy tells him. He’d replayed the conversation ten times over and still couldn’t come up with a logical explanation. “What if he knows something?”

“If my dad knew we were screwing, we’d both know about it.” TJ reassures him with a laugh, trying to dismiss Andy’s worry. Andy glances around the courtyard, relieved to see that they’re alone and there’s no one’s within earthshot. 

“I’m being serious here, TJ.” Andy gripes, a little annoyed at how quick TJ is to dismiss the theory.

“What else did he say?” TJ asks him.

“Just that he didn’t want anything to derail your mom’s campaign and hoped that I could keep you on the straight and narrow. Then he said something about it staying between me, him and the fence post. Which I took to mean, he didn’t exactly want me to tell you about it.”

“Did you tell him you’d do it?” 

Andy’s features scrunch up, the guilt from earlier swarms through him again. “I did. I didn’t know what else to say. But if you’re not okay with it, I’ll tell him that I reconsidered.”

TJ nods. “No, it’s fine. To be honest, I think this is pretty great news.”

Now it’s Andy’s expression that morphs into one of mild surprise because he hadn’t been able to find any bright side. “Why’s that?” 

“Well aside from the fact that it’s slightly insulting that my dad thinks I need a babysitter, the fact that he asked you of all people, means that we don’t have to hide out in your condo all the time.”

Andy knows that they’ve kept their relationship well underwraps for both of their sakes, but he can’t help but feel responsible. 

Of course, TJ is used to going out, being the life of the party. Whereas Andy has been enjoying their time together so much that he hadn’t really given much thought as to how much the sudden shift in lifestyle and lack of social life would obviously bother his boyfriend. 

“Looks like you’re finally going to get the chance to take me out.” Andy says, trying to be a bit more light-hearted.

“You better believe it, Barber. Gonna show you how to have a good time. Now let’s get back inside so we can get this night over with; my balls are fucking freezing out here.”

They make their way back down the path side by side. Andy leans a little closer than he should and whispers, “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to those now, would we? Perhaps I should take a good look at them when we get home.” 

“It would be negligent if you didn’t, especially considering your newly appointed caretaker duties.”

Andy holds open the door, giving his boyfriend’s pert ass a quick and discreet squeeze as he passes by. 

***

“Former First Family’s third presidential campaign hits new heights,” Denise reads from the front page of _The Globe_ before she tosses it on top of the pile of paperwork he’d been sorting through.

“Article was pretty good, but I’d say the biggest take away was how cute your boyfriend looks in the photo.”

“Shhhh!” Andy hushes her, but he doesn’t disagree. The Hammond family looks like royalty on the front page of the paper’s politics section. Undoubtedly, his eyes quickly fixate on TJ who is perfectly coiffed and looks like a million bucks all dressed up. He especially likes the way TJ’s collar is unbuttoned, giving off an incredibly sexy and easygoing vibe.

Denise rolls her eyes at him. “Door is closed, dumbass.”

Andy’s easily caught up in thinking about the mark he’d sucked on his boyfriend’s neck, while they’d slowly stripped each other out of their formal wear when they’d gotten home from the gala. 

After a beat he smiles at Denise and says, “He does look good, doesn’t he?”

She plops into the chair across from him. “Dear God, Andrew. Your heart eyes are disgusting.” 

He sticks his tongue out at her at the weak insult and it earns him a smile. “Isn’t that yesterday’s paper? Don’t tell me that you brought that in just to make fun of me.”

“You were much more tolerable before you were getting laid and happy,” she mutters, making a sound of revulsion. “Now it’s all fucking rainbows and butterflies with you. I’ve got to get my kicks where I can.”

Andy grins, knowing Denise’s shit-giving is all in good fun.

“Speaking of kicks,” he starts. “I got my kicks in the kitchen… the living room... _and_ the shower...” Andy trails exaggeratedly, tapping a finger with each new location he reveals.

“Oh shut up,” Denise retorts, cutting him off before he can scar her any more and they both burst out into laughter.

Andy covers her hand with his and pats it consolingly, tears still lingering in the corner of his eyes. “You’ll find someone to get your kicks with someday.”

“Barber!” A gruff voice who Andy quickly identifies as Neal calls, banging on the other side of the door. “Open up. We need to discuss the Davis pitch!”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Andy grits. “Can’t even get a moment of peace in my own goddamn office.”

Denise gives him a sympathetic look, scooping the newspaper he’d been drooling over, safely under her arm. And Andy’s thankful for the glare she shoots at Neal as they pass each other in the doorway. “He’s all yours.”

Not that Neal pays her a second glance, considering he treats his secretary like his own personal servant, it’s no surprise he has no qualm about barging in uninvited on Andy and Denise’s private conversation. 

Andy takes a deep breath, mustering every ounce of civility he can on such short notice. 

“What can I do for you?” He asks Neal plainly, any genuine humour from moments ago, long gone. In its place, an impassive expression that he’d perfected years ago, a necessity when dealing with assholes and judges. Not always mutually exclusive either.

Neal gives him a bit of a sneer in response, which Andy takes to mean that he hasn’t quite masked his annoyance well enough. 

It causes his own irritation to rise. And before he can think better of it, the words have left his mouth. “What if I had a client in here, Neal? Not exactly good for business to have people intruding in on confidential discussions.”

His co-worker smirks, obviously pleased to have gotten under Andy’s skin. All urgency gone as he reclines in the seat where Denise sat only moments ago. 

“You didn’t. Bonnie said she saw Denise walk in, figured what I needed to talk to you about was more important.”

“Of course you did.” Andy bites. He’s better off to actually bite his tongue from all the curses he’d like to hurl at this asshole but he thinks better of it. “Well, let’s hear it.”

“We’re headed to New York, I don’t want this opportunity to slip through the cracks. So I’m here to see what you’ve got.”

“What I’ve got?” Andy echoes back at him, because he’s got absolutely no idea what Neal is talking about. “What do you mean _we’re_ going to New York?”

“For the _Davis pitch.”_ The words reek of sarcasm, and slow like he’s speaking to a toddler. “Don’t be so dense, Barber.”

“I must’ve missed the memo that it’s my job to draft the pitch for your potential client.” Andy his eyes narrowing at just how obtuse the notion is. 

Neal rolls his eyes and Andy has had just about enough of this Grade A jerk. “Sorkin wants us to join forces. Show that we can play nice or whatever. This account is too big and far too lucrative to fall victim to your pride, Andrew. Wouldn’t want Sorkin to think you’re not a team player, especially so close to the board nominations.”

Ah, that makes more sense. Neal would never come crawling to Andy for what could be considered help. He’d rather gnaw his arm off than give Andy credit for any kind of success. Though as plausible as Neal's story is, Andy finds it odd that he hasn’t heard anything from Paul about this development.

“This is the first I’ve heard of this. Plus I can’t just drop everything and go to New York.”

“Paul mentioned it at our Sunday squash match,” His co-worker explains, the gloating tone unmistakeable. “Can’t help that Paul and I talk business out of the office.”

It’s Andy’s turn to roll his eyes because it’s comments like these that rub him the wrong way. Neal and Sorkin are close, there’s no two ways about it. But Andy despises how Neal assumes that it means he’s a shoe in for the promotion, as if Andy, with more experience and a stellar reputation, isn’t even a serious contender. 

“I hate this as much as you do, Barber. But it is what it is. So put on your big girl pants and pack a bag.”

Andy’s stomach sinks as he walks out of Paul office later that afternoon. Having tried as diplomatically as possible to get out of New York, Paul had simply dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, telling him how much of an asset he is. Andy knows he ought to be flattered that his boss considers him essential in securing this multi-million dollar deal, unfortunately the compliment cannot outweigh the heavy pit in his stomach at the notion of heading back to the city where he grew up. 


	15. Chapter 15

Andy’s eyes jerk open, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he comes to. His sweat-dampened t-shirt clings to his body as he rolls onto his side. Thankfully, TJ is still sleeping soundly. Andy closes his eyes and tries to slow his heart rate with some breathing techniques his therapist had given to him years ago. The nightmares come and go and decades of this exhausting cycle prevent him from even trying to go back to sleep. Though with the upcoming trip to New York, it’s a wonder he’s been able to sleep at all. He attributes that to how well things are going with TJ. Grateful for the beautiful man lying next to him, Andy worries that his anxious mind is liable to sabotage any sort of happiness. Carefully, he slides out from under the duvet; watching to make sure TJ doesn’t have to bear the brunt of his overactive subconscious. 

Exchanging the sweaty t-shirt for his robe, Andy grabs his phone off the bedside table and makes his way downstairs. His therapist would probably recommend that he make himself a cup of herbal tea, meditate or even read a book but Andy opens up his laptop and decides to make use of his very early morning by getting some work done on the Davis pitch. He’d already been over it a thousand and one times this week, but right now it’s as good a distraction as any. 

Absorbed in piles of research, it’s not until TJ’s voice whispers into the quiet of the living room that Andy looks up from his computer.

“There you are,” His boyfriend says softly, tiptoeing closer. “Usually I’m the one escaping in the middle of the night.” The warm dopey smile on TJ’s face at his own joke, eases the tension in Andy’s muscles. 

“No escaping,” He reassures, closing his laptop as TJ joins him on the couch. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” TJ asks, his sleepy features scrunching up as he nestles against Andy, who instinctively wraps an arm around him. “That’s the third time this week.”

“Just a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about.” He’s not sure if TJ buys the white lie, but he’s relieved when his boyfriend’s only response is a hearty yawn. 

“I’ve been there,” TJ sympathizes, snuggling in closer.

“Yeah? Wanna tell me about it?” Andy presses his lips to the rumpled mop of whiskey-coloured waves and TJ slings an arm around his torso, anchoring them together. Much preferring to listen than talk about his own feelings, reveal his own demons. 

“Let’s just say I’m still working on my coping skills,” TJ laughs but it’s dry and humourless. “You probably already know most of the details. Last December?”

Sitting on his couch with TJ in his arms, Andy’s body tenses when he realizes that TJ’s talking about his suicide attempt. He swallows the lump in his throat opting not to pry, instead to give TJ quiet support and the opportunity to talk about whichever pieces of the story he’s willing to share, if any. 

“Spent a lot of sleepless nights regretting it all while simultaneously wishing my mom would’ve come home just a little later.”

The steady beat of TJ’s heart against his chest keeps Andy grounded and his mouth closed. 

He remembers the events as clear as day. Andy had been tasked with ensuring the medical records were sealed up but he’d never been privy to the exact details. It had been difficult to keep TJ’s hospital visit underwraps and Andy had to give credit to the Hammond’s publicity team because as far as the public was concerned TJ had been admitted for an anaphylactic allergic reaction. As broken-hearted as he’d been when he heard the news, Andy was thankful he didn’t know the specifics. It would’ve felt much too invasive to know the intimate details of such a tragic situation without TJ’s consent. 

But here in the darkness of his own living room, Andy’s heart breaks all over again. The reality hitting him like a ton of bricks. If TJ had been successful, Andy would never have had the chance to hold the man he loves in his arms. 

“It was the first time I’d ever let anyone in like that, you know? It wasn’t just some hook-up. I was planning a future together. I _loved_ him. And just he threw me away like fucking garbage. It broke me. I hated myself for letting him use me and then I hated myself even more for being unable to deal with it like a normal person.”

“You know what’s the most fucked up part?” TJ asks him, tilting his head so that their eyes meet. 

Andy’s hold tightens around TJ’s middle, his thumb moving to brush away the silent tears rolling down TJ’s cheek. “What’s that?” He croaks, struggling to keep it together himself.

“I hated my mom so much for not helping us. And if given the chance, even knowing how much pain I caused my family, I’d probably do it all over again.”

The confession gnaws at Andy. He can’t even begin to imagine the grief of a mother finding her son limp and lifeless by his own doing. His stomach twists into knots, just the mere thought of not having this beautiful man here in his arms, is too much to bear. 

“Looking back on it now, I don’t even think I loved him at all. He was just the first person to make me feel like I mattered not because of my name or who my parents are. Turns out, none of it was real anyway.”

Andy can relate to that. Not growing up in the public eye or being scrutinized at every turn, but he does know what it feels like to be lonely. To go through life as a blur of days and nights with no one to spend them with. Believing that he’d been damned to a solitary existence, paying for sins that weren’t his own. Sure, here he had Denise and his mom in California, but he’s never had someone to come home to, to bitch about his day and make him forget all about it with the help of distracting and enjoyable kisses. And now that he does, he wouldn’t risk it for anything.

The lawyer in Andy wants to know exactly what happened. Every detail of how TJ’s heart was shattered so he can work tirelessly to make sure it never happens again. He wants an itemized list of all the dickbag’s wrongdoings so he can force him to apologize while Andy smashes his car windows with a tire iron. TJ doesn’t elaborate and maybe it’s for the better. 

“How did you know?” Andy asks, the question nagging at him.

“Hmmmm?” TJ inhaling a deep breath against Andy’s chest. 

Andy clarifies, “That you didn’t love him.” 

“Well when we fucked again six months later, I didn’t feel anything. Well except embarrassment when you had to see the pictures.” TJ chuckles into his side but it’s awkward and forced. 

“ _Reeves?”_ Andy asks, his spine straightening bringing TJ with him.

“You asked.” His boyfriend shrugs, snuggling right back into place.

Andy scrubs a palm over his features. The lack of sleep significantly hindering his ability to process this information. 

“Why would you sleep with him again? After what he did to you.”

“I mean I don’t exactly have a good reason, if that’s what you’re asking. Ran into him at a club and was high out of my mind. Wanted to make him regret it, I guess. After that, whenever he called me up, I found myself saying yes. It was like going without coke for six months and then finally snorting a line.”

The casual way TJ candidly compares his toxic relationship to his drug use, sobers Andy instantly. 

“I’ve never been good at staying away from things that hurt me, Andy. Three stints in rehab and you’re bound to retain at least a little. It’s the life of an addict.”

Before Andy can figure out what would be an appropriate thing to say in response, TJ presses a chaste kiss to his lips and makes his way across the room to the piano in the corner.

He watches intently as his boyfriend takes a couple slow, deep breaths and then starts to play. It’s not a melody Andy recognizes but then again, he’s hardly an expert in classical music.

“It’s from _Chopin’s Nocturnes.”_ TJ says like he can hear the question without Andy having to say a word.

“It’s beautiful.” He croaks, his voice still thick with emotion. And as much as he’s referring to the music filling the living room, Andy also means TJ. The beautiful man who he can’t imagine his life without. The grim realization that everything they have could’ve been gone in an instant had Elaine Barrish-Hammond gotten home any later is one that Andy’s having trouble digesting.

Though as he watches the way his boyfriend visibly relaxes, moonlight gleaming on his bare skin as TJ moves with the music, effortlessly playing the song from memory, Andy’s limbs feel heavy from the surge of emotions running through him. He’s angry at Reeves for abusing TJ; he’s sad that TJ had no one to turn to in a moment of utter despair and he’s frustrated with himself for being unable to reciprocate TJ’s honesty because it’s what he deserves. 

Andy’s eyes grow heavy more out of exhaustion than anything else, but he doesn’t dare give in to the pull of sleep; wanting to take in every bit of this moment. It’s not until the music stops and TJ’s tucked a throw blanket over them on the couch that he finally allows himself to close them.

“I can only play when I’m feeling really high or really low. It’s why I could never make a career out of it.” TJ whispers into Andy’s chest. “Much to my dad’s dismay.”

“Thank you for playing for me,” Andy whispers back, the confession putting some new puzzle pieces into place. He presses a warm kiss to the top of TJ’s head, tightening his grip to keep this beautiful and precious man close to his heart. 

There are no more nightmares that night, just dreams of a world where Andy can always keep TJ Hammond safe.

***

TJ finds himself at a rather stuffy restaurant on Capitol Hill, with a rather surprising lunch date.

It’s the kind of place that clearly makes its profit from being a meeting place for Washington’s upper elite. TJ feels out of place in his black skinny jeans and Ramones t-shirt but by the big smile on his mother’s face as makes his way to her table, she doesn’t mind.

“Good to see you, Sweetie.” His mom greets, wrapping him up in a hug like he’s twelve. TJ doesn’t begrudge her though, he knows it means a lot to her, and God knows he owes his mother a million and one lunch dates for what he’s put her through.

“I barely saw you at the gala,” she tells him, giving an extra squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, mom.” TJ tells her, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, that he would be there for her. They settle into their seats and TJ picks up the menu. “Looked like you were pretty busy working your magic. Even seemed like Dad was on his best behaviour.”

“Oh, TJ. I know your father’s no saint, but he’s got good intentions. He’s been a big help to the campaign.”

TJ decides that it’s best not to tug on this particular thread. He wants to enjoy his meal, not get all riled up on how blind his mom is to his Dad’s ulterior motives and the fact that she seems perfectly content about it. He looks over the menu while his mom fills him in on the latest polling numbers and after a couple minutes of contemplation, he opts for the steak sandwich. 

“So tell me what’s new with you,” his mom asks, abandoning the topic, most likely at his blatant disinterest. “How’s Georgetown?”

“Can I get you something to drink?” The waiter asks, a well-timed interruption as far as TJ’s concerned. Though his white coat and bow tie highlight for the second time just how underdressed TJ is.

“I’ll take a water,” TJ tells him. He catches what looks like a spark of pride on his mother’s face. It wasn’t long ago that TJ would be hard pressed to show up on time to meet his mother for any kind of obligation, let alone a social call; and if he did, it was to down as many drinks as she’d let him charge to her expense account.

He’s thankful she doesn’t mention his choice of beverage, not ready to make his sobriety a big deal. To put any kind of expectations on it. TJ had been making a conscious effort to refrain from drugs and alcohol and while it wasn’t the easiest thing he’d ever done; now that he wasn’t perpetually miserable, it definitely didn’t feel quite as impossible as it used to. And for that he has Andy to thank. Though with Andy out of town for the next couple days, truth be told, he _is_ a little irritable.

He asks his mom about Dougie and Anne’s engagement party, which seems to be a safe topic of conversation. She asks his opinion on the floral arrangements for the centrepieces. Part of him wants to tell her to ask Anne, it’s her party. But he doesn’t, not wanting to risk rocking the boat. So instead he offers her his thoughts and plays the part of the good gay son. It’s rather humorous how a rather mundane topic of conversation over lunch with his mom is really an oddity for them. TJ can’t remember the last time he’d felt so normal interacting with his mom, that it’s almost uncomfortable. Though, by the time they part an hour later, TJ is pretty sure he’s eased most of his mother’s immediate concerns; he’s alive, sober and staying out of the trouble. 

“Now what?” TJ mutters, looking down at his Hublot wrist watch while he waits for the valet to bring his car around. With Andy away on a work trip, the days seem long. It’s almost laughable how quickly TJ has gone from spending most of his waking hours chasing his next high or chasing tail to spending the evenings cuddled up with Andy while they watch reruns of TJ’s favourite old sitcoms. He’d tossed and turned for most of last night, severely missing Andy’s solid warmth next to him. As much as TJ had wanted to send Andy a midnight text, he’d settled for clutching his boyfriend’s pillow and burying his face into it, not wanting to be the reason this big meeting doesn’t go well.

Andy might’ve tried to downplay how nervous he was, but TJ considers himself to be rather observant when he’s not intoxicated. Not that it would take a mastermind to correlate Andy’s obvious agitation with the New York trip. So he’d done his best to calm his boyfriend down, to be the person being leaned on, rather than the person doing the leaning. When he’d dropped Andy off at the airport, he could still see the unease in Andy’s perfect blue eyes, but instead of drawing attention to it, he’d given Andy a scene-stealing kiss and told him to kick names and take ass. Which was met with an empty stare due to Andy’s complete obliviousness to anything pop culture related. 

Tapping his foot on the sidewalk, TJ tugs on the collar of his leather jacket when a shiver runs up his spine. The streets are busy with people and politicians on their lunch break or maybe racing to make it to an afternoon meeting. TJ has never quite felt the need for routine. Having operated on impulse for the better part of his 30 years, he’d never had to make a plan. Ambition and admiration had always been exclusively for Dougie, which his brother has in spades. 

TJ, on the other hand, is about as talented as a circus monkey. One that his mom and dad let out of its cage every once in a while to perform for their friends at important events. Trained by the best music teachers in the world with nothing useful to show for it. Frankly, it’s beyond embarrassing. 

He watches the bustle of Capitol Hill with a glimmer of interest. Not that he’d ever pursue the family business; TJ is absolutely going to stay the hell away from politics. Though, with his name recognition, he’s pretty confident he could get elected to some sort of office, which should be proof enough of just how much of a joke the whole system is. As much as TJ would love nothing more than to take a machete to the ties that bind him to the cruel and brutal world of government, he’s not sure it’ll ever be possible. 

All this newfound free time with no booze, drugs or sex, though that would be resolved as soon as Andy gets back to work, has given TJ time to _think._

TJ bites at his lower lip; he’d be lying if he said he isn’t worried about Andy being gone. Past practice has always been to quiet his mind by any means necessary. Overindulging in all of the aforementioned vices. Giving into every temptation to just to make himself forget that’s all alone. But TJ’s not alone. He’s got a boyfriend who loves him who will be back in forty-eight hours. A boyfriend who TJ plans to fuck ten ways to Sunday just to show how much he missed him. 

Settling behind the steering wheel of Andy’s Audi, TJ figures maybe the distraction he’s looking for is closer than he thinks. A little smile appears on his face; knowing that Nana will be more than happy to put him to work at the piano while she bursts out a show tune or two. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Why are you wearing my dress shirt?” 

“I’m cold,” TJ defends himself. “Your condo’s colder than a fucking refrigerator.”

“And my thin broadcloth cotton is supposed to warm you up?” Andy says, narrowing his eyes at the lame excuse. “Is that right?”

“Yes but also because I look good in it,” TJ exclaims, doing a little twirl. The oversized shirt hangs open, showing off the lithe lines of his body. 

“So keeping it open is for what exactly? Optimal ventilation? Or is that supposed to be for my benefit?”

The playful sarcasm in Andy’s tone is more than welcome. TJ mentally checks the win column, thrilled that Andy seems to be open to his shameless bedroom seduction. Witty banter their favourite kind of foreplay.

“Jesus Christ, Barber. What’s with the questions? Am I on trial or something?” He crawls on the bed and perches himself atop Andy’s lap, settling in nicely against his boyfriend’s warmth because he really is a little chilly. 

“Okay, okay! I admit it; I like that it smells like you.” TJ admits in a soft huff of exasperation as he snuggles in even closer. “You’re a fucking lawyer. Gimme a goddamn break,” he mutters into the light dusting of Andy’s chest hair. 

Andy’s been working too much lately. Ever since he got back from New York, it’s been nothing but late hours at the office and endless hours of paperwork when he gets home. He knows it’s because of the career-making client Andy is trying to convince to sign with his firm. And he can see by the perpetual furrow in his boyfriend’s brow that he’s stressed enough about it; so he doesn’t complain. Though needless to say, TJ’s extremely grateful when Andy closes the manila folder sitting next to him and slides a hand under the crisp fabric of his work shirt, sliding it up along the smooth muscles of TJ’s back. TJ lifts the glasses from Andy’s face and leans to put them on the nightstand, the fabric riding up as he stretches to the left. Andy steadies him with a hand on the bare skin just above his hip and TJ immediately wants his boyfriend’s strong and capable hands all over him. 

“Pretty sure growing up with a family like yours has made you more than qualified for the big leagues, babe.” Andy offers with a chuckle.

“Please don’t mention my family while I’m rubbing up on you, ‘kay? It’s a mood killer,” TJ begs but it doesn’t hinder the heat building in his belly in the slightest. “But for the record, I can play games with the best of them, Barber,” he retorts with a swift roll of his hips that brushes proves just what a good player he is. _Good God, he’s missed this._

“Is that so?” Andy taunts, nipping at TJ’s jawline before he moves up to claim his mouth. “I thought you were just rubbing up on me trying to generate body heat.”

TJ’s fingertips dig into the flesh of Andy’s pecs, already feeling a little lightheaded from the blissful feeling of Andy’s mouth on his. TJ is so happy he could cry. He tried not to take it personally when Andy barely said more than five words to him before he had fallen face first into bed as soon as he’d gotten home from the airport; the bags under his eyes had TJ wondering if Andy had slept at all while he was away. And normally he would’ve surprised Andy with a morning blow job and follow it up with some steamy shower sex, but by the time TJ had woken up the next morning, the spot next to him in Andy’s king-size bed had been vacant. 

It’s been three days and TJ is desperate for it. His hips begin to move, grinding himself on Andy but the firm grip on his hip stills his movements. An alarm rings in TJ’s mind. The fear that Andy might be rejecting him sends a spark of panic up his spine.

“Slow,” Andy whispers against his lips. The words come out husky and laden with lust. 

_Slow._

TJ can do slow. He breathes out a heavy sigh of relief, one he hadn’t realized he was holding. Andy presses their mouths together offering unrushed kisses, which have TJ absolutely melting. As soft lips caress his, the warm security blanket of Andy’s presence washes away any self-doubt he’d been feeling. 

It’s not long before tongues start to tangle a little more forcefully and their kisses grow more heated. It’s just the nature of the beast with them. For heaven’s sake, TJ spends the majority of his waking hours thinking about different creative ways to make his boyfriend come. And yet here he is, mounted atop Andy’s lap unable to think clearly, consumed by the scent and feel of one, Andrew Barber. Regretfully TJ has to break the bruising kiss, just to catch his breath.

“I’ve got to start writing them down,” he mumbles to himself; raking a hand through his wild hair and blinking a few times until Andy’s beautiful face comes back into focus.

“Write what down?” Andy asks, his gaze equally glassy and lust blown from making out but TJ is having a hard time pulling his eyes away from those perfect kiss-plumped lips and when his boyfriend’s tongue peeks out to lick along the bottom one, he groans. 

“All the ways to make you come.” 

The heat in Andy’s eyes blazes as he effortlessly lifts TJ off of his lap and sets him down on the bed next to him. The manila folder with Andy’s work inside tumbles to the floor but neither of them can be bothered to care. They’re both reclining now, TJ on his back and Andy on his side. A shiver runs up his spine as a lone finger starts to trace over his skin along the seam of Andy’s now-rumpled dress shirt. 

“You _do_ look good in my clothes,” Andy says softly. Goosebumps bubble on his skin as Andy skims over his abs. His breath grows weak and uneven the moment Andy grazes his nipple. “Good enough to eat.”

TJ reaches to bring his boyfriend closer, needing and wanting Andy on top of him. Andy kisses him, teasingly gentle and sweet. His thick beard brushing over TJ’s smooth skin, electrifying every nerve in its wake. While it had been TJ’s intention to blow Andy’s mind tonight, to show him how much he wants and needs him. He has to give the man credit for how handily he’s turned the tables leaving TJ panting like a needy whore. Not that he minds in the slightest. Tonight he’ll be whatever Andy needs and give him whatever he wants, just so long as they’re together.

The heel of Andy’s other hand creeps down between his thighs and drags torturously across the aching bulge in his boxer briefs. His dick twitches, extremely interested in the attention and friction Andy is giving to it. TJ moves to widen his legs and Andy takes it upon himself to assist, hooking a hand under TJ’s bent knee to placing his foot flat on the bed. Andy scoots closer still, hovering half on, half off of TJ. He whimpers craving the weight of Andy’s solid frame on top of him. Trying again, TJ musters as much strength as he can to heave Andy in his direction. 

“Fuck,” TJ huffs in frustration and from above him, Andy laughs. The sound is like music to his ears.

Andy toys with the elastic band of his underwear; sliding his fingertips beneath it but never quite far enough. TJ petulantly sticks out his tongue out of habit.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Andy tells him, leaning in to kiss him hard, putting his tongue to better use.

“I know.”

“You’re also a brat.” 

Before he gets the chance to give another smartass reply, Andy’s hand wraps around TJ’s hard cock and any snark he’d had dies on his lips. The tip is already leaking and Andy thumbs at it, spreading his arousal all around the head. Andy swallows TJ’s helpless, garbled moan while he plays with him. 

“Tell me,” he says seriously and it takes every one of TJ’s brain cells to focus on the two simple words.

“Tell you what?” TJ asks, breathlessly. 

“How you want to make me come. You’ve got quite the creative mind, I’m curious.”

Andy is still stroking TJ’s cock, but it’s light and teasing. Eager to get back to the kissing and touching, TJ arches up to meet his boyfriend’s mouth. Licking his lips, he catches the way Andy’s eyes carefully track the movement. Whether it’s the heady elixir of lust or out of vulnerable desperation, TJ confesses. 

“I want to fuck you.”

He watches Andy’s lips morph into a small surprised ‘ _oh’_ and when Andy’s hand slips from his underwear TJ worries that he shouldn’t have said it. 

“I didn’t know that was something you wanted,” Andy says before TJ gets the chance to take it back.

“I mean I’ve definitely thought about it but I’m also happy to keep things the way they are.”

“No, no.” Andy says and TJ watches about a million different emotions cross his boyfriend’s face in the span of just a couple seconds. “I want to, it’s just been a really long time.”

TJ gives his boyfriend a warm, gentle smile before he teases playfully. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

A gruff laugh escapes Andy’s lips as he rolls his weight on top of TJ and kisses him senseless. “You are such a fucking smartass.”

Thanks to the way Andy ravages him with hot, molten kisses, each one hungrier than the last, TJ finds himself breathless all over again. The warm muscle pressed against him makes it impossible for TJ to reach down and touch himself, as much as he wishes he could. They make out, with TJ’s cock like an iron spike between them, begging for attention. It’s not until Andy suddenly rolls away to reach inside the nightstand that TJ’s belly flip flops. Are they really going to do this? He’s only thought about fucking Andy about a billion times, not that it has been a hardship to be the one being gloriously fucked. Because much like everything else, Andy Barber excelled at fucking.

A rush of nerves and excitement floods him, watching attentively as Andy takes the bottle of lube in hand, coating his long, thick fingers. With his plaid pajama pants strewn on the floor, he shifts up to his knees on the bed. Andy’s muscles glow in the bedroom’s warm light, his erection jutting out from his body, like a beacon. TJ wants to touch it, to suck it, to worship it. He’s about to say fuck it and do just that but then Andy reaches behind himself and it’s spellbinding. TJ tracks every little movement; halting the tugs on his cock, mesmerized by the way Andy’s features tense when he breaches himself and the sharp hitch of his breath. 

“Let me help,” he urges, shifting up and onto his knees. 

Andy nods. They trade places on the bed, Andy propped up on the pillows like he’d been earlier while working, but now his legs are spread, his gorgeous body on full display. TJ’s mouth waters at the sight.

TJ lubes up his own fingers, but he takes a detour to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the inside of Andy’s thighs. Andy’s hand lovingly cups his cheek, somehow knowing that even though he’s the one about to be fucked, that TJ seeks reassurance. To tell him that he’s really okay with this.

“Ah shit,” Andy groans as TJ slips Andy’s hard cock between parted lips. A flurry of hot licks and deep sucks meant to serve as an effective distraction to the slick finger pressed between his ass cheeks. With careful movements, TJ slowly and gently works a finger inside and Andy’s body grips him tight. His skin grows hot at the thought of this delicious heat surrounding his dick. But he doesn’t let himself get carried away, instead he pays close attention the way Andy responds to him. 

Working Andy open is way more erotic than it has any right to be. With his cock nice and wet, courtesy of TJ’s mouth. TJ begins to stroke Andy’s shaft, unhurried as he works another finger inside. And when the pads of his fingers brush against his boyfriend’s prostate, TJ gives a twist of his wrist and a bend to his fingers that has Andy letting out a borderline pornographic, throaty gasp.

The sound hits him like a livewire. It won’t be long until it’s his cock that has Andy moaning, and for the first time in his life, he’ll be fucking the man he loves. It’s almost too much to think about.

TJ begins to build a bit of a rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out while alternating between lavishing Andy’s erection with attention and playing with his balls. Each time he gives them a firm squeeze, Andy’s eyes roll. 

His own dick throbs in his underwear, trying desperately to escape its confines and find refuge inside of Andy’s beautiful body. TJ is still fully clothed, well as clothed as he was when this all started; and with the sounds pouring out of Andy, he’s not going to be able to wait much longer.

TJ wrestles his way out of his wet boxer briefs and sheds Andy’s shirt, though he fully intends on thanking it for its service by having it dry-cleaned. He’s hovering over top of Andy now, able to feel every gust from each of his boyfriend’s laboured exhales. Andy’s skin is flushed from head to toe, his body having finally relaxed enough to enjoy the sensation. With his heart pounding so fast with anticipation, TJ brings his head down, nestling it in the crook of Andy’s neck, needing to take a moment to collect himself. 

_This_ is what TJ wanted. For Andy to let go of all the stress that has been plaguing him, and let himself be worshipped and loved. 

Maybe there’s some truth to Dougie’s theory. Maybe being with Andy _has_ made TJ a little less selfish. Shoving ill-timed thoughts of his twin brother to the back of his mind, TJ rolls off of Andy and reaches for a foil packet off the nightstand. 

Andy’s watching TJ roll the condom down his shaft through heavy-lidded eyes, giving slow yet forceful jerks on his own cock.

TJ’s dick is thick, hard and dripping with lube. He eases his hips forward just enough that the head nudges against Andy’s hole, the slickness and warmth urge him to slip inside. It’s tight and hot and everything TJ had dreamed it would be. As much as his instincts are telling him to drive his hips forward and bury himself in this sweet heat, TJ knows firsthand that even with all the necessary foreplay and prep work, there’s nothing quite like being stretched by a cock. 

His boyfriend’s eyes pinch closed, and TJ can’t quite tell by the expression if Andy is experiencing pleasure or pain.

“Talk to me. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Andy says through a forced breath. “I’m good.”

The words calm his worry, and hungry need creeps back up his spine.

“Can you take more?”

Andy opens his eyes, bright blue shines back at TJ. The trust and faith he sees in them unsettle him more than he expects. But when Andy nods, breathily mouthing the word _slow_ , TJ knows without a doubt he’s in love with this beautiful man.

Using more self-restraint than he ever thought he had, TJ pushes forward cautiously, inch by agonizing inch, until he’s all the way in. He leans his body forward so that they’re fully pressed together, TJ mouths along the column of Andy’s neck where he begins to suck the soft, pale skin; just hard enough that it’ll surely leave a mark.

“Fuck,” he pants out, seated fully inside. The tight grip of Andy’s body is better than anything he’s ever felt. “Baby, you feel so fucking good.”

Usually Andy’s the one giving praise, but tonight it’s TJ’s turn to shower his boyfriend in compliments. 

TJ slowly begins to rock his hips, giving them both the friction they crave. Andy palms his ass, squeezing roughly which TJ takes to mean that he wants more. Obedient to Andy’s wordless command, he quickens the pace just a bit and the choppy groans of approval that pour from Andy’s lips with every thrust, light him up like fireworks. 

They kiss and lick and nip, all while moving in tandem. Grunts and groans echoing from deep within their chests. Long, strong legs, wrap around TJ’s narrow waist, hooking him close.

Normally when they fucked there was more talking, a plethora of dirty promises and lots of typical banter. But tonight, words are scarce. 

“Touch yourself,” TJ breathes.

He leans back now, giving Andy some space to reach between them and fist his cock. The sight is one to behold, the throbbing red tip of his cockhead peeking in and out of his tight grip like the cherry on top of the world’s most tempting ice cream sundae. 

Refusing to come before Andy, TJ pumps hard and deep now, the threat of his orgasm closer than ever. With fervour he plunges in and out of Andy’s ass, stroking his boyfriend’s most sensitive spot. 

The endless assault finally gives them what they both want. Andy’s eyes unfocus, going hazy from all of the pleasure. And the roar of pure passion that leaves Andy’s mouth just before he comes, is something TJ will never forget. The rough, masculine timbre echoes through the bedroom as Andy’s cock shoots between them, coating Andy’s stomach and chest with an impressive amount of come. TJ is transfixed, the way it marks Andy’s pale skin and glistens on the dark lines of his tattoos. Reaching forward TJ swirls two fingers in it, admiring the beautifully blissed out expression, as he brings them up to his boyfriend’s reddened lips part, eager for him to take a taste of his own release. 

“Suck them,” TJ orders. His hips buck faster now, with the warmth of Andy’s mouth sucking on his fingers while the heat of his boyfriend’s gloriously tight ass continually engulfs his cock, is a rather intoxicating combination.

Andy slips TJ’s fingers from his mouth and links them together. “Fuck me, baby.”

He’s not sure if it’s the sound of Andy’s gruff yet sweet words, or that fact that his nervous system is in overdrive, but TJ can’t hold back any longer. With just a few more erratic thrusts, he buries himself deep and collapses while his orgasm shudders through him. 

TJ pants from exertion, his limp body sagging against Andy’s perfectly toned one and he’d be perfectly fine to die right now after experiencing what can only be described as the ultimate pleasure. His chest heaves, struggling to catch his breath, he’s very thankful that he doesn’t have to concern himself with Andy supporting his weight.

He’s not sure how long it’s been, but his dick has softened and slipped out, though neither of them has made much of an attempt to move. Thick, steady fingers sift through his hair; a gesture so familiar and comforting that TJ would have no qualms if they stayed like this all night. It’s not until his sweat-slicked body shivers, in the cool air that he feels Andy shift under him.

“Be right back,” Andy whispers, speaking for the first time since both of them came. TJ silently admonishes himself because he should be the one to make sure Andy is okay, that he isn’t hurt or in pain from what was without question, the best fuck TJ had ever had. But when Andy returns with a warm cloth to clean TJ up, he swears his heart grows two sizes. The tender way Andy wipes the cloth over him really is exactly the kind of selflessness he’d never been able to count on with anyone else. 

Wordlessly, Andy tugs up the duvet and they both settle beneath it. There are no declarations or promises made but tonight he doesn’t need them. The way Andy had so trustingly given himself to TJ, tells him all he needs to know. Nestled up against Andy’s broad chest, TJ lets out of a purr of utter contentment. 

Because _this_ is what it’s like to be loved. 


End file.
